une vie de famille imprévue
by lolivamp
Summary: La guerre était finit depuis longtemps, Ichigo avait perdu puis regagner ses pouvoirs. Mais il faisait à présent fasse à une guerre d'une nature plus personnel, plus restreinte, il bataillait contre lui même. Grimmjow se méla à cela pris par sa propre guerre. Trois mois après la fin de cette période noire Grimmjow réaparu avec une surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_La fic se passe après qu'Ichigo ai retrouvé ses pouvoirs. J'ai décidé que son père lui a tous révélé à la suite de la guerre. _

**Chapitre 1 : les chaleurs**

**PDV Ichigo**

Mon corps était en feu, ma bite était extrêmement tendu, même après m'être branler déjà une fois elle restait douloureusement en érection. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il ce passait. Alors que ma main allait se porter sur mon membre, je vis un garganta se former dans ma chambre, je ne savais même pas que ces trucs pouvaient existé ailleurs que dans le ciel. J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper mon badge et de me transformer, que le hollow sauta sur moi. Je vis bien que la situation était différente de d'habitude, peut être la forme du hollow qui me semblait être un adjuchas ce qui est tous de même assez rare. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre plus loin et je le découpais en rondelle, avec tous de même en peu de mal à cause de mon excitation. Après avoir briser son masque et avoir vu s'évaporer mon ennemi, je me reconcentrais sur la gène entre mes jambes.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que j'avais dut me soulager et je ne me sentais pas mieux. Mon érection partait pour quelques heures au mieux puis je devais à nouveau me soulager, entrecoupé de hollow qui se faufilé dans ma chambre. J'avais des difficultés à dormir à cause de cela et mon corps me paraissait de plus en plus chaud et de plus en plus insatiable, à ma plus grande honte pour me contenter j'ai dut mettre mes doigts à cet endroit honteux. J'étais au bord de la crise de nerf quand mon hollow intérieur se décida à m'expliquer de sa voix si charmante :

«- Mon roi tu es en chaleur, cela arrive au menos grande

-Mais je suis un shinigami, pas un hollow

-En réalité tu es un vizard, majesté.

-Ils me l'auraient quand même dit si cela risquait de m'arriver, ils m'auraient pas fait ce coup là

-Mon roi, ils ne t'ont rien dit pour la simple est unique raison que leur hollow n'est pas de la même sorte que moi. Il est fait à partir d'eux même et ne reste qu'un simple hollow, ne pouvant en mangeait d'autre et se développer. Je suis une création d'Aizen, au même titre que les arrancars.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit avant ?

-Parce que tu es si drôle à te débattre contre toi même majesté. Et aussi car je n'en savais rien, les arrancars on était créer à partir de hollow qui en sont en stade de menos grande, j'ai été créer de toute pièce à partir d'un shinigami, cela pouvait nous t'affectai ou pas.

-Pourquoi, dis-je la voix entrecoupé par mon douloureux désir qui m'affectait à nouveau, pourquoi tu n'a pas l'air affecté

-Je ne sais pas mon roi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu semble avoir pris tous les effets pour toi les doublant, ria-t-il

-Tu trouve ça amusant ... aide moi plutôt. Que dois-je faire … pour que cela cesse ?

-Je trouve cela très amusant mon roi. La seule solution est de prendre quelqu'un ou de te faire prendre mais ça je ne l'accepterais pas, ton cul m'appartient et pour tes chaleur comme je suis une partie de toi je ne peux rien faire. Sache aussi que comme c'est tes premières chaleurs tu n'es considéré ni comme une femelle, ni comme un mâle, donc si tu te fais prendre imagine ce que cela donnera, mon roi.

-C'est... quoi... cette … histoire ?

-Soulage toi, mon roi, plutôt que de te poser des questions sans aucune importance. Me répondit-il juste avant de me laisser seul avec ma main et mon désir.»

Alors que l'une de mes main s'activait sur mon membre et que l'autre se frayait un chemin entre mes jambes écartés pour aller titiller cette endroit si gênant qu'est mon entré, je sentis un garganta s'ouvrir. La faiblesse dût à mon excitation je n'arrivais pas à atteindre Zangetsu et j'eus un instant peur de me faire violer par un monstre, quand je ressentis un reiatsu familier, celui de Grimmjow. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux je le vis en résurrection, dans la situation il me parut si mignon. Dans ma tête cela fit tilt, quitte à devoir coucher avec un hollow autant que se soit lui.

**PDV externe**

Pendant qu'Ichigo réfléchissait, Grimmjow avait retiré son armure laissant place à une virilité plus que gorgé et plutôt bien proportionné. Alors qu'il allait la faire entré dans l'entré plus que dilaté de son partenaire, le rouquin repris conscience de son entourage et comprenant que si il laissait faire il allait se faire prendre et se faire marqué comme femme, il usa des forces donner par l'adrénaline pour retourner la situation et prendre le dessus. Une fois sur la panthère il fit glissait son membre dans l'intimité tous aussi dilaté du bleuté, qui pour il ne savait quelle raison ne semblait n'avoir jamais avoir eu ses chaleurs. Alors que le félin tenté de reprendre le dessus, Ichigo trop excité par la situation et par les parois si chaude et serré autours de sa bite éjacula en mordant le cou de l'autre homme, qui jouit à son tour.

**PDV Ichigo**

Ce jour là quand je me réveillais, à cause d'une sensation humide sur ma joue, je me sentais bien mieux, comme si les chaleurs qui m'avais habité les derniers jours étaient en train de décroître. Ensuite je pus remarqué une langue râpeuse qui me lécher. Je me souvins ensuite que j'ai couché avec Grimmjow, d'où probablement le réveil par léchouille. Encore que du sexta ça parait être bizarre, lui me montrait un tant soit peu de tendresse est étrange. Je trouvais tous de même cela assez agréable de le voir agir comme un chaton. Je l'entendis ronronné. Après réflexion je vis que j'avais glissé ma main dans sa crinière et que normalement une panthère n'est pas censé ronronné, ce qui veut dire qu'il se comporte réellement comme un chaton, c'est attendrissant. Et c'est bizarre de trouvé un espada attendrissant.

Même si je sentis que mon membre était encore une fois dresser, je ne m'en préoccupais pas, préférant me concentré sur ce moment si étrange mais si plaisant. Pour ne rien gâcher, en plus d'émettre un ronronnement apaisant, le félin avait les cheveux très doux, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'étonner mais je n'étais plus à ça près.

Peu à peu la situation changea, Grimmjow se frottant à moi en poussant des petits miaulements (Depuis quand un Grimmjow ça miaule ? Je décidais de passer une fois de plus outre, pour le bien être de ma santé mentale). « Je crois que ta femelle veut que tu la prenne » entendis-je mon hollow ricana dans ma tête. Je ne l'écoutais qu'a moitié. De ses cheveux ma mains descendis sur son dos que je caressais. Sa main pris la mienne pour la mettre sur ses fesses. Alors que je les malaxais, un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres, le montrant tel que je l'ai toujours connu, à la seule différence qu'au lieu de nous battre il est sur moi et que l'on s'apprête à coucher ensemble. De ses fesses mes doigts passent à une partie plus intime. J'en entre un dans son intimité et voyant à quel point il est dilaté, j'en met un deuxième, ses hanches bougent d'elle même. Je les retire pour y mettre mon membre. Décidé à tenir plus longtemps que la première fois, j'y vais lentement. Je vois bien que lui veut un rythme plus effrénée alors je retiens ses hanches. Cela ressemble à un doux combat, différent de ce de d'habitude mais tous aussi bon. Quand je sentis que ma panthère n'en pouvait plus je décidais de le laisser bouger sur moi, tous en prenant son sexe en main pour le branler. Les va et viens étant trop intense je ne pouvais plus tenir, je vins en lui, sans lui, qui me rejoignis juste après. Encore une fois.

Je le pris dans mes bras tendrement .(Tendrement ? Je ne me pensais pas capable d'être tendre avec cette bête sauvage ! Comme quoi cette période m'avais révélé beaucoup de chose. Grimmjow ronronne et miaule comme un petit chaton, il a les cheveux doux et j'apprécie son contact jusqu'à être capable de lui montrer une réel affection. Ah oui et j'ai DES PUTAINS DE CHALEUR. Je ne savais même pas que les hollows pouvaient en avoir et moi encore moins vu que je n'en suis pas un.). L'ambiance était calme, sans un bruit à part le doux bruit de moteur que produisait son torse.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais seul, déçus et sans même mettre rendu compte que je m'étais endormis. À ma surprise j'entendis la voix éraillé de mon hollow me répondre :

« -T'inquiète pas mon roi, il reviendra, il ne peut pas faire autrement, les chaleurs c'est tous les ans.

-Pourtant j'imagine qu'il y a assez de mâle au Hueco Mundo pour que quelqu'un veuille de lui, il a beau avoir un caractère de merde, quand il est comme ça il est juste mignon.

-Mon roi, tu a marqué chaton, alors si il se fait prendre par quelqu'un d'autre c'est qu'il c'est fait violé. Et ça j'imagine que c'est pas près d'arriver, c'est qu'elle cogne dur la panthère. Se moqua-t-il.

-QUOI ? Comment ça je l'ai marqué ?

-Et oui majesté tu l'as mordu pendant l'orgasme. Chaton ne peut plus jouir sans toi, c'est devenue ta femelle, alors t'imagine qu'il reviendra, il sera bien obligé. Vous avez rendez vous d'ici une année sauf si il décide de venir te tuer quand il se rendra compte que tu l'as marqué et qu'il n'est plus libre. Je suis sur qu'il va adoré comprendre cela. Ricana-t-il. »

_N'hésitez pas à aller sur mon forum . Dessus il y a déjà des chapitres d'avance. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : des retrouvailles particulièrement chaleureuse**

**PDV Ichigo**

Cela faisait trois moi que ma vie était redevenue calme, quelques hollows à chasser, une ou deux âmes à envoyer à la soul society car devenue trop gênante pour ma famille mais pas de fou furieux qui m'attaque, pas de mégalomane qui menace Karakura, la paix quoi. Grimmjow n'était pas revenue demandait vengeance pour l'avoir marqué en tant que femelle, ni pour l'avoir marqué comme mien, et j'avais presque oublié l'épisode chaleur qui s'était abattu sur moi.

Alors que je venais de m'endormir, je sentis quelqu'un me secoué, je me réveillé alors en sursaut près à en découdre avec l'importun, que je pensais être mon père. Sauf que le corps que je sentis se presser tous contre moi et la proéminence contre ma cuisse me montra le caractère stupide de ma déduction. J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver fasse à Grimmjow, son apparence me surpris sans comprendre pourquoi. Le fait qu'il se frotte à moi, alors que notre prochaine « période noire » (autrement dit nos chaleurs)n'était que neuf mois plus tard m'interpella, mais je le laissais faire car ce n'est après tous pas si désagréable. Alors qu'il allait retiré mon t-shirt je demandais tous de même :

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? m'exclamais-je

-Ça se voit j'ai décidé de venir faire une partie de cartes. Abrutis, je viens car j'ai envie de baiser et que par ta faute je ne peux le faire qu'avec toi, et que mes hormones son sans dessus dessous. »

Quand il prononça ses mots j'ai eu l'impression d'être face à une femme enceinte. Après quelque seconde de réflexion, je compris enfin ce qui m'avais interpellé chez lui, il n'a plus son trous de hollow. Je ne put m'empêcher de toucher son ventre pour être sur de me tromper, car si cela était vrai soit j'allais être père bien trop tôt, soit on a touché à une personne qui m'appartient et que je dois protégé et cela va barder si c'est le cas. Mais en même temps, c'est un homme donc il peut pas être enceinte, je suis bien à même de remarquer qu'il n'est pas équiper pour porter un enfant. Et puis c'est un hollow et un hollow c'est mort, alors comment les hollow ferais pour donner la vie. « Mon roi tu crois que les chaleurs servent à faire jolie ricana mon double monochrome, les hollows tous comme les shinigamis se reproduise. Après tous dans les familles nobles, les membres sont mort au sens humain du terme, tu crois pour autant que ton père ou Byakuya sont né dans les choux ou je ne sais quel machin vert » Pour moi cela rester impossible, il a beau être hollow, il n'en reste pas moins un homme, mais ma voix intérieur, qui cette fois ci n'est pas mon stupide squatteur blanc (« tu sais ce qu'il te dit le squatteur mon roi »), m'indique que Grimmjow est considéré comme une femelle depuis que je l'ai marqué comme tel lors de nos chaleurs.

Apparemment je réfléchissais trop pour monsieur car il attrapa mes lèvres, je mis mes questions de coté pour profiter du baiser. Ses mains passèrent réussir cette fois à retirer mon t-shirt. Les miennes continuer à caresser son ventre, toujours troublé par le manque de trou qui le transperce. Je finis par les faire remonter sur son torse à la découverte de son corps que je ne connais que par les différentes batailles qui nous ont opposé, n'ayant pas pris le temps de le connaître plus la dernière fois que l'on a couché ensemble. Mes doigts suivirent la cicatrice qui barre sa poitrine le faisant frissonnait. Le baiser ayant était cassé je décidais de l'embrasser dans le cou, de son coté il en profita pour enlever sa veste se retrouvant ainsi à égalité avec son compagnon. Mes mains s'arrêtèrent sur ses flancs quand je l'entendis gémir, ma langues retraça comme un automatisme la marque de morsure qui me semble être pour lui une autre zone érogène. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour me laisser plus de marge pour suçoter l'endroit. Ses mains décidèrent de s'attaquer à mon pantalon de jogging. Ma bouche descendis un peu plus bas pour arriver au niveau de ses tétons ce qui apparemment ne lui fit pas grand chose.

Pour plus de faciliter je le mis sur le lit, je pouvais ainsi explorer son corps avec plus de faciliter. Ma langue retraça la brûlure, comme l'avais fait mes mains auparavant. Une fois celle ci arriver aux portes de son hakama, je décidais de lui descendre, et je vis qu'il ne portait pas de dessous et que sa bite était plus que tendu et que du précum sortait déjà de son gland. Je me surpris à me demander quel goût cela peut avoir, avant de prendre son gland en bouche. Cela me paru étrange sur le moment mais pas dégouttant, alors je continuais de ce sens, en tentant d'en prendre plus en bouche mais n'arrivant qu'à en mettre la moitié, c'est qu'il est bien bâti. En même temps je décidais de caresser son entré. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma tête et ses hanches bougeaient seules.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi malgré son excitation il ne réussissait pas à jouir. La voix désagréble dans ma tête me dit que c'est normal, qu'il ne peut jouir que grâce à mon sperme. Je me suis donc arrêter de le sucer pour prendre le lubrifiant acheter peu de temps avant, pensant que cela pourrait sûrement servir, comme quoi je ne me suis pas trompais quand à son utilité. Alors que je fouillais dans mon tiroir je sentis le félin s'agitait :« -Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? ». Au lieu de lui répondre je lui montrais le flacon que je venais de trouver. Il me fixa d'un regard interrogateur alors je lui répondis «-C'est pour que tu es moins mal quand je te prendrais ». Je crois qu'il ne compris toujours pas vu le regard perplexe qu'il me lançait, je mis alors la substance sur mes doigts et je recommençais et titillais son anus avec mon index avec de l'enfoncer en lui. Après l'avoir bouger en lui je vis que cela ne lui faisait rien alors je me décidais à joindre un second doigts au premier. Je le vis légèrement grimacer mais bon un mec qui aime tant se battre peu bien supporter un peu de douleur, il en a déjà vu d'autre. Je fis des mouvements en lui avec les deux appendices entré en lui, tous en ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, après tous je suis assez novice en la question et la première fois l'instinct à pris le dessus. Je l'entendis grogner alors je m'arrêtais pensant lui avoir réellement fais mal, ce qui n'est pas mon but. « Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Continue me dit-il. Ce à quoi mon hollow ajouta, Je crois que tu as touché sa prostate majesté ». Je remis alors mes doigts à l'endroit et chercha l'endroit qui lui a fait tant d'effet. Dès que je l'entendis à nouveau grogner, j'ajoutais un dernier doigts, espérant que la suite ne sera pas trop douloureuse pour lui.

Suite qui ne tarda pas à venir car mon dessous commençait à trop comprimer mon service trois pièces rendant les choses très désagréable pour moi. J'arrêtai les préparations et retira la dernière barrière à notre coït. Il repris le dessus sur moi et m'embrassa. Nos deux virilités entrèrent en contact me faisant gémir. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point moi aussi j'attendais de coucher à nouveau avec lui. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné et je sentis sa main prendre mon membre et mon gland entrait en contact avec son intimité brûlante. Mes hanches on donnait un coup, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, moment même à Grimmjow décida de s'empaler sur ma virilité, me faisant entré quasiment entièrement en lui et lui faisant poussé un grognement de douleur. Je pris en main son membre pour le branler et atténuer la douleur, sachant que je ne pouvais pas attendre très longtemps sans avoir envie de bouger en lui. Il finit par donner un coup de rein le faisant s'enfoncer encore plus et me montrant qu'il était prêt à entrer dans la danse. L'on continua encore ainsi plusieurs dizaine de minute, quand je me sentis venir. Je ne sais pour quel raison mais au moment d'éjaculer je tendis mon cou à Grimmjow pour qu'il me morde, me marquant à son tour. Ce qu'il fit lors de son propre orgasme qui suivit le mien de quelques secondes. Ses dents dans mon cou me donnèrent une sensation bizarre, comme un courant électrique dans tous mon corps et qui partait de la morsure.

Une fois tous les deux remis de notre jouissance, je compris qu'il était temps pour nous de parler. Je devrais sûrement expliquait aussi pourquoi je l'ai poussé à me marquer, car avouons le, lui tendre mon cou est une réelle invitation à la morsure. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer je me décidait à lui demander :

« -Pourquoi ton trou de hollow a disparu ?

-A-t-on avis ? Me dit-il sur un ton provocateur.

-J'ai bien une idée mais elle me paraît juste insensé, et je n'ai pas envie que tu te foute de moi.

-Dit toujours, je ne te promets pas de ne pas me foutre de toi mais dit.

-Est-ce que tu serais enceint, non laisse tombé je n'arrive pas à voir un homme portant ...

-Pourtant c'est bien ça, je suis bien enceint, me coupa-t-il. D'une certaine manière qu'il confirma ce que mon instinct me dictait.

-C'est de moi ?

-Tu voudrais que ce soit de qui ? S'exaspéra-t-il.

-Je sais pas. Mais on va faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas mais en tous cas on va avoir du mal à vivre séparer pendant la période de gestation, j'ai tous le temps la trique. Me dit-il.

-Tu pourrais venir vivre ici le temps qu'on trouve une solution plus correct, si j'explique tous à mon père il comprendra ... enfin je crois.

-Pourquoi ça serais à moi de venir vivre ici

-Tu crois réellement que le Hueco Mundo est très sur pour un enfant ou pour une femelle enceinte. Surtout que j'imagine que Last Noches est complètement détruit.

-Je ne suis pas une femelle !

-Si tu en est une, tu as beau être un homme, tu restes une femelle pour tous les hollow en rut.

-En plus de cela Last Noches a encore des zones vivables, la preuve j'y vis.

-Pour vous protégez je préfère resté sur terre, où tous est sur place. En plus mon père est médecin et Urahara nous aidera dès que je lui aurais expliquer le problème. C'est obligé qu'il nous aidera, cette situation l'amusera trop. »

_Coucou a tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Que se soit pour me faire une critique (constructive) sur le textes ou me dire les passage que vous avez apprécié n'hésiter pas à mettre des review. _

_Sinon pour les personnes qui sont sur le forum ou pour ceux qui voudrait s'inscrire, j'ai aussi publié des chapitres (2) alors n'hésiter pas à y aller : _

_Sinon je pense publié le Dimanche et le Mercredi, je pense être assez avancé pour tenir le rythme sur comme sur le forum. Je vous préviendrais si je suis obligé de changer et de ne publier plus qu'un chapitre par semaine. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'annonce **

**PDV Ichigo**

En effet Urahara a trouvé notre situation très drôle et a accepté de nous aider, il a décidé dans un premier temps de lui fournir un gigai qui cache le reiatsu car l'on ne sais pas si lors de sa grossesse l'énergie spirituelle de Grimmjow ne sera pas incontrôlable. Le reiatsu de mon félin s'étant déjà fait ressentir trois mois auparavant lors de ses chaleurs, nous avons eu de la chance qu'aucun shinigami ne soit dans les parages et que mon père ai du partir pour quelques jours, le commerçant avait bien sur tous sentis mais avait gardé cela pour lui pour une raison que l'on ignore encore. Le corps artificiel devait aussi s'adapter au changement de son corps mais cacher au maximum sa grossesse car un homme enceint dans la vie réel n'est pas possible. Il nous avait demandé d'attendre quelques jours avant de revenir le chercher, pour qu'il puisse le travailler. En attendant il a proposé un bracelet pour masquer son reiatsu, pour qu'il n'est pas à le contrôler en permanence. Tous semblait réglé.

Le problème c'est que je n'avais pas prévenu mon père de la situation. C'est devant la porte de chez moi que je m'en suis rendu compte. Je suis tous de même rentrer en compagnie de ma panthère. Alors que mon père aller me frapper, comme d'habitude, il s'est arrêté et m'a regardé, je compris alors que je devais me préparer à une très longue discussion. La dernière explication qui avait eu lieu entre mon père et moi, et aussi la dernière fois où j'avais vu mon père sérieux, a put voir la révélation du passé de mon père, de ma mère et de mon hollow. Je sentis que celle ci serais tous aussi complexe, bizarre et riche en révélation, de mon coté cette fois. Bien sur je me demandais comme il allait prendre le fait que Grimmjow et moi on a lié, que j'allais être, merde j'étais quand même lié à mon ancien ennemi et il était aussi la mère (toujours aussi bizarre de penser cela) de mon enfant. Si c'était déjà dur à avaler pour moi, alors pour mon géniteur j'imagine même pas.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, la panthère à mes cotés et je commençais à parler avant même que mon père puisse prendre la parole :

« -Hum comment dire ça. Déjà c'est la faute de mon hollow intérieur (dans ma tête celui ci me répondit : «hé, mon roi, ne met pas toute la faute sur moi »). Donc je disais mon hollow a des chaleurs... euh tous comme les arrancars et tous les hollow supérieur aux adjuchas. Bien sur je ne le savais pas, et les vizards non plus, n'ayant pas de hollow de ce type, d'après Shirosaki (après moult débat avec celui qui partage mon esprit je me suis enfin décidé à le nommé) les vizards on des hollows qui n'ont pas encore atteint le stade de menos grande. Enfin Shiro ne m'a pas prévenue tous de suite que c'était possible, lui même n'étant pas sur de cela. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, pour en venir au fait, quand tu était partis il y a trois mois, j'ai ressentis tous les effets des chaleurs qui nous atteint le monochrome et moi, et j'ai genre couché avec Grimmjow. Enfin je t'épargne les détails mais je me suis genre lié avec. Et genre, il est … enceint. » Après avoir dit cela je vis bien que mon père ne me croyait absolument pas, et Grimm me regardait avec sur le visage qui me disait débrouille toi, moi je trouve ça trop drôle de te voir te débattre avec les mots. Je continuais alors :« -Ne me demande pas exactement comment c'est possible, car j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à tout cerné moi même, mais c'est possible, son trou de hollow à disparu. De plus je sens que l'on ai réellement lié alors pourquoi la grossesse serais un mensonge. Et Shiro m'a confirmé que c'est possible et sur ça je le crois. Je suis bien obligé c'est mon seul guide pour les trucs en rapport avec lui, maintenant que je sais que les vizards sont pas complètement pareil à moi. » Je m'arrêtais là, n'ayant pas trop envie de rentré plus dans les détails, ceux là appartenant trop au domaine du privé, voir très privé, déjà que je savais mon paternel comprendrai certaine chose seul, je n'avais pas envie qu'il en sache plus. En plus dire de Grimmjow qu'il est enceint me fait déjà assez bizarre pour que je puisse pensé à ajouter que Grimmjow avait été marqué en tant que femelle par mes soins.

Je crois que mon père ne savait plus sur quel pieds dansé, je me décidais donc à monter en haut en entraînant Grimmjow, n'étant pas sur que de le laissait seul avec mon paternel soit une bonne idée, leur réaction étant encore trop incertaine. Je me mis à mon bureau préférant me concentré sur mes révision ayant déjà loupé les cours aujourd'hui pour voir Urahara. Bien sur un bon chat joueur, le félin bleu vient m'embêter :

« -Grimm, tu peux pas juste me laisser réviser je n'ai ni le temps de me battre, ni le temps de coucher avec toi, t'as qu'à dormir.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de dormi, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'intéressant

-Je vais te montré comment fonctionne mon ordinateur et après tu devra t'en sortir seul. »

Comme promis après lui avoir appris rapidement comme utiliser internet, je repartis faire mes devoirs, non sans peur pour mon PC et pour son futur historique de recherche. Mais bon je conçois que je devais faire des concessions pour que son séjour sur terre sois pacifique. Après mes devoirs je partis manger laissant Grimmjow à ses affaires, de toute façon il ne mange que des hollows, ce qui a mon avis va rendre le séjour intéressant notamment avec son gigai.

A table je retrouvais sans surprise mon père accompagné de mes sœurs. Je ne savais pas trop comment me comportait fasse à eux, étant parti sans savoir le point de vue de mon père et ne sachant pas ce que les jumelles savaient. Mon paternel brisa le silence entre nous :

« -Que compte tu faire ?

-J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis mais pour moi c'est sur que je ne le laisserais pas tomber, on est lié après tous et c'est aussi mon enfant. Après pour la suite j'imaginais rester sur terre le temps de la grossesse, et peut être les premières années, c'est sûrement plus sécurisant que le Hueco Mundo.

-Tu sais que la Soul Society ne l'acceptera sûrement pas.

-Le plus important pour moi n'est pas le soutient du Seireitei et encore moins celui des 46 mais votre avis à vous. C'est vous ma famille pas les vieux qui dirigent tous et qui ont voulu en partit tué Rukia. Et puis Urahara à promis de m'aider et avec son soutient Grimmjow pourra bien se cacher les quelques mois de gestation qu'il le reste.

-D'ailleurs il en est à combien de mois ?

-Trois, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps une grossesse de hollow peut durée, est ce que cela ne dépend pas aussi des différents hollows ? J'ai vraiment aucune idée de comment tous va se passer mais je sais que je veux tenté l'aventure.

-Alors je suppose que je suis obligé de te soutenir.

-Je ne vais pas t'obliger, mais j'avoue de je préférerai.

-Si tu tiens t'en à lui je ne vois pas comment je ne pourrais pas te soutenir. » Au lieu de clôturer cette conversation pourtant importante de manière normale, mon père se précipita sur le poster de ma mère et pleura dessus « Masaki, notre fils est devenu un homme, il a trouvé l'amour de sa vie ». Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais ne le rabrouait pas, après tous malgré cette mise en scène idiote, n'avait-il pas un tant soit peu raison, je me suis lié au félin, lien qui a l'air difficilement brisable, cela fait peut être de lui l'homme de ma vie, même si je préfère éviter d'y penser. Karin n'hésita pas de son coté et le frappa en lui demandant d'où il sort encore ses conneries, ce à quoi je dus répondre, que non ce n'est pas des conneries et que par une situation que je ne souhaitais pas développer, après tous c'était déjà assez génant d'en avoir parler à mon géniteur alors à mes petites sœurs j'imagine même pas, et puis je ne me serais pas risqué à choquer ma petite Yuzu, je m'étais lié à un ancien espada et que j'allais être père. Karin m'a regardé comme si j'étais devenu fou et Yuzu m'a enlacé en pleurant. Nous avons ensuite put finir le repas de manière normal pour la famille Kurosaki, c'est à dire avec mon père qui est souvent aller pleurait ses enfants trop turbulant ou sa joie de me savoir bientôt père sur le poster de ma mère, la brune et moi qui le frappions en retours, et Yuzu égale à elle même qui nous regardé presque comme une mère poule et qui nous avait encore une fois préparé un succulent repas.

Après une bonne douche, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris de vêtement alors en mode ninja je rejoignis ma chambre. Grimmjow était installé de tous son long sur mon lit et ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquer, mais cela arranger mes affaires, je pouvais m'habiller sans me faire attaquer par sa libido grandissante. Une fois un pantalon enfilé je m'installais près de lui pour m'endormir. J'essayais tous de même de garder une certaine distance, malgré la taille assez restreinte de mon lit, n'étend pas tous à fais à l'aise avec la proximité de l'arrancar. Je ne pus rapidement pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de me rapprocher, ce fus lui qui après avoir poser l'ordinateur sur mon bureau me pris dans ses bras. Je me posais bien des questions sur ce que le lien ferais de nous, il a rendu le chaton tendre comme un agneau et câlin comme un chat. De mon côté je ne me sentais pas si différent, à part pour mon besoin d'être proche de lui, mais ça j'imagine que c'est normal. Bien sur il y a aussi mon envie de le protéger, alors que je savais très bien qu'il pouvais le faire seul, mais bon je pense que cela est dans mon caractère, j'ai envie de protéger tous le monde et ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que je protégeais la panthère. Je me retournais et je glissais mon nez dans son cou, je me sentais bien comme ça. Je finis par m'endormir comme ça, ayant un peu peur qu'il parte comme la première fois.

_réponse au review anonyme :_

_Yayuhe je veux bien de ton aide pour les fautes, ça serait vraiment gentille de ta part_

_Sinon comme d'habitude je vous met le lien pour le forum où la fic est posté en avant première : _

_Je vous rappel aussi que je ne suis pas contre une petite review, c'est motivant. Sinon à Mercredi pour le chapitre 4_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le retour d'Ichigo**

**PDV Ichigo**

Le lendemain quand je me réveillais je vis avec bonheur que Grimmjow était toujours présent et endormis. En regardant mon réveil je vis qu'il allait sonner quelques minutes plus tard alors je l'éteignis. Ça ne servait à rien de réveiller le félin, de plus je pense que le strident du réveil l'aurais mis d'une humeur de chien. Je pris mon uniforme et partit m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quand je descendis je vis Grimm tranquillement assis avec ma famille, apparemment Yuzu était venu le chercher pour prendre le petit-déjeuné ne sachant pas qu'il ne mangeait que des hollows. Mais bon voir que les membres de ma famille et la panthère réussissait à s'entendre me fis plaisir, cela m'enlevais déjà un poids qu'en au séjour de Grimmjow avec nous.

Un peu gêné et ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter avec lui je lui dis que je devais allé en cours et que je reviendrais à la fin de l'après midi. D'une certaine manière j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de faire comme si nous étions en couple mais est que l'on pouvait réellement dire que l'on était ensemble, alors je ne fis rien et je partis comme si tous été normal.

Quand j'arrivais mes amis vinrent me voir pour me demandais ce que j'avais le jour d'avant, bien sur je n'allais pas leur répondre dans une salle de classe la vérité alors je leur est juste dit que je devais aller voir Urahara à cause d'un problème avec mon hollow mais que tous était réglé à présent. D'une certaine manière rien n'était faux j'omettais juste Grimmjow. Mais franchement j'avais tous sauf envie de leur raconter pour la grossesse, j'en avais déjà trop parler pour ma propre santé mental inhabitué à cette idée. Orihime se proposa pour me donner les cours que j'avais loupé. Peu de temps après la prof arriva.

Au milieu du cours je vis un éclair bleu s'approchait de la fenêtre. Probablement que monsieur s'ennuyait chez moi alors qu'il a décidé de venir m'emmerder en cours. Bon ce n'est pas que si j'avais suivit le cours, en réalité j'étais trop dans mes pensées pour me concentrer sur le cours. Je ne pense même pas que mes amis l'avais remarqué son énergie spirituelle étant très bien cacher par les breloques donner par Urahara. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il est venu. Je ne compris pas trop pourquoi il c'était déplacé pour rester aussi peu longtemps. La journée passa vite et lentement en même temps. Je ne vis pas les cours défilé trop dans mes pensées et pourtant j'avais hâte que la journée se finisse, j'avais décidé d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le bleuté pour savoir comment on devait se considéré et comment l'on devait se comporté l'un vis à vis de l'autre en publique. Pour savoir si ça ne serais que du sexe et de la baston entre nous ou plus, bien sur je ne voyais pas comme on aurait put être réellement tendre l'un envers l'autre car mis à part les fois où il ressemble à un petit chaton je ne le voyais que comme un être cruel, bagarreur. Je crois malgré tous que le moment de tendresse vécu pendant nos chaleurs m'avais quelques peu fait changeait d'avis sur lui et que je voulais le voir ainsi.

À mon retour Grimmjow n'était pas là, probablement en train de chasser pour se nourrir. Je fis donc mes devoirs avant qu'il revienne pour pouvoir être tranquille après pour discuter. Malheureusement je reçus un message par pigeon de la part du scientifique (à croire qu'il ne sais pas envoyé un e-mail ou passé un coup de téléphone). Celui ci me demandait de venir le rejoindre avec le félin au shoten. Quand celui ci revint, il me fallu donc laisser tomber l'idée de la conversation pour pouvoir l'entraîner dans la boutique. Là bas Urahara lui fit essayé un gigai, pour voir si cela irait. Il nous expliqua aussi que ne connaissant pas les aptitudes du futur enfant il faudrait revenir pour voir si le gigai serai capable de contenir aussi son énergie spirituelle dans un mois. Il nous a aussi dit que d'ici là il aurait conçus une machine qui fonctionne comme un échographe pour âme pour que l'on puisse voir le bébé.

On retourna ensuite chez moi. Le sexta se plaignit tous le chemin du confort relatif du gigai, au bout d'un moment je ne l'écoutais même plus, préférant le laisser geindre seul. Une fois rentré mon père piqua sa crise car je n'étais pas là pour le repas, mais Yuzu dans son extrême gentillesse me donna ma part du dîner qu'elle avait mis de côté. Pendant que je mangeais Grimmjow partie prendre sa douche. Mon père décida d'entamer la conversation assez sérieusement (chose tellement rare chez lui que je pense qu'il s'inquiétait réellement de la situation) :

« -Vous comptez faire quoi une fois l'enfant né, pas que ça me dérange que vous restiez ici mais c'est tous de même assez petit.

-Comme tu me l'as dis hier, peut être que la Soul Society n'appréciera pas trop qu'un arrancar réapparaisse et qu'un enfant naisse d'un vizard ayant un réiatsu plus qu'important et d'un ancien espada d'Aizen. Alors je préfère attendre la naissance ou du moins attendre que la grossesse soit presque finit avant de faire des plans sur la comète. Et puis je ne suis pas seul et je ne suis pas sur que Grimmjow sera d'accord pour rester ici.

-Tu sais quand même que pour s'occuper d'un enfant il faut un certain nombre d'objet, je peux bien te donner quelques petites choses qu'il me reste dans le grenier et qui on appartenu à tes sœurs mais il manquera des choses. Et une grossesse passe vite donc il ne faudra pas trop que vous attendiez.

-Je sais mais je pense que tant qu'on en sais pas plus sur la grossesse des hollows on devrait attendre. Urahara va tenté de créer une machine pour faire une échographie pour qu'on en sache plus. Je pense qu'on aura le temps de voir ensuite, enfin j'espère. En attendant si l'on pouvait arrêter de parler de ça, ça me plairait»

Quand je pus enfin allait me coucher Grimmjow semblait déjà dormir. Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de me retourner pour sombrer dans le sommeil à mon tour.

Le lendemain le félin en ayant marre de s'ennuyer décida de me suivre en cours. Je ne pensais pas forcément que cela été une bonne idée, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ressemble à un lycéen mais bon avec les shinigamis l'établissement en a vu passé des gens bizarre. Je n'étais pas non plus décidé à le faire rencontrer mes amis, ayant peur de leur réaction, surtout que les choses ne sont toujours pas clair entre nous, enfin d'après moi. Enfin de toute façon face à la crise (qui vira presque à la bagarre) que me fit le hollow je ne pus qu'accepter.

On eu aucun problème à l'intégré à la classe grâce à un rapide tour chez le directeur. Cela se gata lorsque l'on dut rentré dans la salle où se trouver déjà mes amis.

« -Qu'est ce qu'un espada fait là, demanda Uryu avec son air éternellement sérieux et hautain.

-Je suis son compagnon ça te dérange tête à claque, répliqua le félin à sa manière brutal, dur et avec un sourire carnassier.

-Comment ça Kurosaki-kun ? Demanda doucement Orihime.

-Grimmjow et moi on est plus ou moins en couple, dis-je.

-Comment ça ? Redemanda Inoue avec la voix tremblotante, je l'aime beaucoup mais elle ne va tous de même pas ce mettre à pleurer pour ça. (« Pour ça mon roi, elle est amoureuse de toi et tu lui envoie sans aucun tact que tu es en couple avec un mec, un ancien ennemi en plus. Majesté tu n'as aucun cœur » ricana Shiro) »

Au lieu d'une réponse normal Grimmjow me pris par le col de ma chemise, lança un sourire sarcastique à la rouquine puis m'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion. Je résistai les premières secondes sachant que nous étions devant tous le monde, puis je ne pus résisté et je me laissais entraîné dans le baiser. J'y mis fin dès que j'entendis un sanglot. Quand je vis les larmes d'Inoue je ne sus que faire, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, mais pour une fois j'avais avant d'être un peu égoïste et de ne pas sacrifier mon bonheur. Je voulu m'excuser auprès d'elle pour le manque de tact de mon petit-ami (?), je voulu l'a consolé car je n'aimais pas voir ses larmes coulé mais je n'eus pas le temps car la prof arriva nous demandant de nous asseoir.

J'écoutais tranquillement le cours essayant de ni regarder mon amie encore bouleverser, ni regardais la panthère qui poussait son énième soupir. La seule fois où je craquais et me retourner vers lui je ne pus éviter de le trouver beau sans son masque et en uniforme scolaire, cela lui va bien. Sans son sourire flippant il pourrait séduire un paquet de fille, je dus avoué qu'à cette pensé je sentis une drôle de sensation dans mon ventre et je vis mon poing se serré seul.

À la pause déjeuné je me décidais à entraîner Orihime seul pour que l'on s'explique.

« -Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré, je veux tous sauf te faire de la peine. Tu sais je te considère un peu comme une petite sœur que j'ai envie de protéger. (« Mon roi, je crois que tu viens de faire une bourde. Dire à une femme qui t'aime que tu l'as considère comme une sœur n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Regarde, majesté, elle recommence à pleurer, tu sais vraiment pas t'y prendre avec les femmes. Au moins le positif c'est qu'avec tous ça tu as tué dans l'oeuf toutes espérance et que l'on entendra probablement plus ses horribles Kurosaki-kun à longueur de journée, mes oreilles te disent merci. ») » Je la pris dans mes bras pour essayer de la consoler. Après avoir sécher ses larmes elle me dit d'être heureux, qu'elle sera heureuse si je le suis. Après qu'elle est replacé un sourire sur ses lèvres on repartis manger.

Quand on arriva sur le toit où tous le monde était réunis je sentis une certaine tension. Je l'ignorais et m'assis à côté de Grimmjow, tous en l'empêchant de mettre sa main sur ma cuisse juste pour provoquer tous le monde. L'ambiance se détendis quand mes amis virent qu'Inoue souriait, certes moins que d'habitude, mais sincèrement tous même. Je vis bien le regard réprobateur d'Ishida sur moi, mais de sa part je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. Quand l'on repartis en classe, je sentis la main de Chad sur mon épaule et sans avoir besoin d'aucun mot je compris que j'avais son soutien pour ma relation, je savais que même lorsque l'on aura annoncé la grossesse on aura toujours son appuis.

_Réponse au commentaire_

_Yayuhe: désolée mes ton adresse mail n'est pas visible, j'imagine que c'est encore en rapport avec le problème de lien habituelle_

_J'ai commencé à écrire des bonus alors je voulais savoir si vous souhaitez que je développe des points de l'histoire ou simplement si vous avez une idée de bonus un peu comique (ou triste, même si j'ai pas trop envie de faire quelque chose de triste pour cette fic)_

_Encore une fois j'ai mis en ligne deux chapitre sur mon forum : Bisous à tous et à Dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'annonce aux amis**

**PDV Ichigo**

Le lendemain quand je me réveillais je vis avec bonheur que Grimmjow était toujours présent et endormis. En regardant mon réveil je vis qu'il allait sonner quelques minutes plus tard alors je l'éteignis. Ça ne servait à rien de réveiller le félin, de plus je pense que le strident du réveil l'aurais mis d'une humeur de chien. Je pris mon uniforme et partit m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quand je descendis je vis Grimm tranquillement assis avec ma famille, apparemment Yuzu était venu le chercher pour prendre le petit-déjeuné ne sachant pas qu'il ne mangeait que des hollows. Mais bon voir que les membres de ma famille et la panthère réussissait à s'entendre me fis plaisir, cela m'enlevais déjà un poids qu'en au séjour de Grimmjow avec nous.

Un peu gêné et ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter avec lui je lui dis que je devais allé en cours et que je reviendrais à la fin de l'après midi. D'une certaine manière j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de faire comme si nous étions en couple mais est que l'on pouvait réellement dire que l'on était ensemble, alors je ne fis rien et je partis comme si tous été normal.

Quand j'arrivais mes amis vinrent me voir pour me demandais ce que j'avais le jour d'avant, bien sur je n'allais pas leur répondre dans une salle de classe la vérité alors je leur est juste dit que je devais aller voir Urahara à cause d'un problème avec mon hollow mais que tous était réglé à présent. D'une certaine manière rien n'était faux j'omettais juste Grimmjow. Mais franchement j'avais tous sauf envie de leur raconter pour la grossesse, j'en avais déjà trop parler pour ma propre santé mental inhabitué à cette idée. Orihime se proposa pour me donner les cours que j'avais loupé. Peu de temps après la prof arriva.

Au milieu du cours je vis un éclair bleu s'approchait de la fenêtre. Probablement que monsieur s'ennuyait chez moi alors qu'il a décidé de venir m'emmerder en cours. Bon ce n'est pas que si j'avais suivit le cours, en réalité j'étais trop dans mes pensées pour me concentrer sur le cours. Je ne pense même pas que mes amis l'avais remarqué son énergie spirituelle étant très bien cacher par les breloques donner par Urahara. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il est venu. Je ne compris pas trop pourquoi il c'était déplacé pour rester aussi peu longtemps. La journée passa vite et lentement en même temps. Je ne vis pas les cours défilé trop dans mes pensées et pourtant j'avais hâte que la journée se finisse, j'avais décidé d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le bleuté pour savoir comment on devait se considéré et comment l'on devait se comporté l'un vis à vis de l'autre en publique. Pour savoir si ça ne serais que du sexe et de la baston entre nous ou plus, bien sur je ne voyais pas comme on aurait put être réellement tendre l'un envers l'autre car mis à part les fois où il ressemble à un petit chaton je ne le voyais que comme un être cruel, bagarreur. Je crois malgré tous que le moment de tendresse vécu pendant nos chaleurs m'avais quelques peu fait changeait d'avis sur lui et que je voulais le voir ainsi.

À mon retour Grimmjow n'était pas là, probablement en train de chasser pour se nourrir. Je fis donc mes devoirs avant qu'il revienne pour pouvoir être tranquille après pour discuter. Malheureusement je reçus un message par pigeon de la part du scientifique (à croire qu'il ne sais pas envoyé un e-mail ou passé un coup de téléphone). Celui ci me demandait de venir le rejoindre avec le félin au shoten. Quand celui ci revint, il me fallu donc laisser tomber l'idée de la conversation pour pouvoir l'entraîner dans la boutique. Là bas Urahara lui fit essayé un gigai, pour voir si cela irait. Il nous expliqua aussi que ne connaissant pas les aptitudes du futur enfant il faudrait revenir pour voir si le gigai serai capable de contenir aussi son énergie spirituelle dans un mois. Il nous a aussi dit que d'ici là il aurait conçus une machine qui fonctionne comme un échographe pour âme pour que l'on puisse voir le bébé.

On retourna ensuite chez moi. Le sexta se plaignit tous le chemin du confort relatif du gigai, au bout d'un moment je ne l'écoutais même plus, préférant le laisser geindre seul. Une fois rentré mon père piqua sa crise car je n'étais pas là pour le repas, mais Yuzu dans son extrême gentillesse me donna ma part du dîner qu'elle avait mis de côté. Pendant que je mangeais Grimmjow partie prendre sa douche. Mon père décida d'entamer la conversation assez sérieusement (chose tellement rare chez lui que je pense qu'il s'inquiétait réellement de la situation) :

« -Vous comptez faire quoi une fois l'enfant né, pas que ça me dérange que vous restiez ici mais c'est tous de même assez petit.

-Comme tu me l'as dis hier, peut être que la Soul Society n'appréciera pas trop qu'un arrancar réapparaisse et qu'un enfant naisse d'un vizard ayant un réiatsu plus qu'important et d'un ancien espada d'Aizen. Alors je préfère attendre la naissance ou du moins attendre que la grossesse soit presque finit avant de faire des plans sur la comète. Et puis je ne suis pas seul et je ne suis pas sur que Grimmjow sera d'accord pour rester ici.

-Tu sais quand même que pour s'occuper d'un enfant il faut un certain nombre d'objet, je peux bien te donner quelques petites choses qu'il me reste dans le grenier et qui on appartenu à tes sœurs mais il manquera des choses. Et une grossesse passe vite donc il ne faudra pas trop que vous attendiez.

-Je sais mais je pense que tant qu'on en sais pas plus sur la grossesse des hollows on devrait attendre. Urahara va tenté de créer une machine pour faire une échographie pour qu'on en sache plus. Je pense qu'on aura le temps de voir ensuite, enfin j'espère. En attendant si l'on pouvait arrêter de parler de ça, ça me plairait»

Quand je pus enfin allait me coucher Grimmjow semblait déjà dormir. Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de me retourner pour sombrer dans le sommeil à mon tour.

Le lendemain le félin en ayant marre de s'ennuyer décida de me suivre en cours. Je ne pensais pas forcément que cela été une bonne idée, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ressemble à un lycéen mais bon avec les shinigamis l'établissement en a vu passé des gens bizarre. Je n'étais pas non plus décidé à le faire rencontrer mes amis, ayant peur de leur réaction, surtout que les choses ne sont toujours pas clair entre nous, enfin d'après moi. Enfin de toute façon face à la crise (qui vira presque à la bagarre) que me fit le hollow je ne pus qu'accepter.

On eu aucun problème à l'intégré à la classe grâce à un rapide tour chez le directeur. Cela se gata lorsque l'on dut rentré dans la salle où se trouver déjà mes amis.

« -Qu'est ce qu'un espada fait là, demanda Uryu avec son air éternellement sérieux et hautain.

-Je suis son compagnon ça te dérange tête à claque, répliqua le félin à sa manière brutal, dur et avec un sourire carnassier.

-Comment ça Kurosaki-kun ? Demanda doucement Orihime.

-Grimmjow et moi on est plus ou moins en couple, dis-je.

-Comment ça ? Redemanda Inoue avec la voix tremblotante, je l'aime beaucoup mais elle ne va tous de même pas ce mettre à pleurer pour ça. (« Pour ça mon roi, elle est amoureuse de toi et tu lui envoie sans aucun tact que tu es en couple avec un mec, un ancien ennemi en plus. Majesté tu n'as aucun cœur » ricana Shiro) »

Au lieu d'une réponse normal Grimmjow me pris par le col de ma chemise, lança un sourire sarcastique à la rouquine puis m'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion. Je résistai les premières secondes sachant que nous étions devant tous le monde, puis je ne pus résisté et je me laissais entraîné dans le baiser. J'y mis fin dès que j'entendis un sanglot. Quand je vis les larmes d'Inoue je ne sus que faire, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, mais pour une fois j'avais avant d'être un peu égoïste et de ne pas sacrifier mon bonheur. Je voulu m'excuser auprès d'elle pour le manque de tact de mon petit-ami (?), je voulu l'a consolé car je n'aimais pas voir ses larmes coulé mais je n'eus pas le temps car la prof arriva nous demandant de nous asseoir.

J'écoutais tranquillement le cours essayant de ni regarder mon amie encore bouleverser, ni regardais la panthère qui poussait son énième soupir. La seule fois où je craquais et me retourner vers lui je ne pus éviter de le trouver beau sans son masque et en uniforme scolaire, cela lui va bien. Sans son sourire flippant il pourrait séduire un paquet de fille, je dus avoué qu'à cette pensé je sentis une drôle de sensation dans mon ventre et je vis mon poing se serré seul.

À la pause déjeuné je me décidais à entraîner Orihime seul pour que l'on s'explique.

« -Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré, je veux tous sauf te faire de la peine. Tu sais je te considère un peu comme une petite sœur que j'ai envie de protéger. (« Mon roi, je crois que tu viens de faire une bourde. Dire à une femme qui t'aime que tu l'as considère comme une sœur n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Regarde, majesté, elle recommence à pleurer, tu sais vraiment pas t'y prendre avec les femmes. Au moins le positif c'est qu'avec tous ça tu as tué dans l'oeuf toutes espérance et que l'on entendra probablement plus ses horribles Kurosaki-kun à longueur de journée, mes oreilles te disent merci. ») » Je la pris dans mes bras pour essayer de la consoler. Après avoir sécher ses larmes elle me dit d'être heureux, qu'elle sera heureuse si je le suis. Après qu'elle est replacé un sourire sur ses lèvres on repartis manger.

Quand on arriva sur le toit où tous le monde était réunis je sentis une certaine tension. Je l'ignorais et m'assis à côté de Grimmjow, tous en l'empêchant de mettre sa main sur ma cuisse juste pour provoquer tous le monde. L'ambiance se détendis quand mes amis virent qu'Inoue souriait, certes moins que d'habitude, mais sincèrement tous même. Je vis bien le regard réprobateur d'Ishida sur moi, mais de sa part je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. Quand l'on repartis en classe, je sentis la main de Chad sur mon épaule et sans avoir besoin d'aucun mot je compris que j'avais son soutien pour ma relation, je savais que même lorsque l'on aura annoncé la grossesse on aura toujours son appuis.

_Comme d'habitude je vous met l'adresse du forum où j'ai publié des chapitres en plus : _

_J'ai déjà demandé la dernière fois mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de réponses, j'aimerais écrire des bonus et j'aimerais que vous choisissiez ce que vous voulez voir dans ces bonus alors dites le moi dans les review._

_Je m'excuse du cafouillage qu'il y a eu entre le chapitre 4 et 5, j'ai remis deux fois le même s'en m'en rendre compte_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : l'échographie**

**PDV Ichigo**

Après l'annonce à mes amis humains, il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir comment l'annoncé à Rukia et Renji, mes deux plus proches amis shinigamis. Je ne savais même pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais étant donner qu'ils passaient régulièrement sur terre, il valait sûrement mieux qu'ils soient au courant de la situation et que je puisses si possible avoir leur soutient ou du moins qu'ils soient d'accord pour ne rien dire. Après réflexion j'ai compris qu'il valait sûrement mieux que les shinigamis ne sachent rien pour notre sécurité. Comme je ne pouvais pas leur dire ça par lettre j'ai demandé à Urahara de me prévenir dès qu'il aurait la moindre infos sur la venu des deux zigotos, pour que je puisses leur annoncé en face la nouvelle avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent par une bouche malintentionné.

En attendant leur venu, le temps passa tranquillement et le félin et moi nous enfermions dans une routine. Nous allions en cours, où il s'ennuyait car selon lui à quoi ça sert d'apprendre dès truc incompréhensible alors qu'apprendre à se battre est tellement plus pratique pour survivre. Ensuite je faisais mes devoirs, lui n'en ayant rien à faire partait soit manger des hollows, soit joué sur mon ordinateur ou sur ma console de jeu. Ensuite on passait à table, même si il ne mangeait pas il restait tous de même avec nous. Une ambiance bizarre avait pris place lors des dîners, mon père n'arrivant pas à faire totalement confiance à un espada, Grimmjow et ma sœur qui se confrontait à cause de leur caractère, mais malgré tous, tous me semblait normal et j'appréciais avoir toute ma famille vivante autours de moi. J'ai aussi réussis peu à peu à accepter qu'un arrancar puisse porter la vie et que j'allais être père. Rapidement arriva la date fatidique de la première échographie, je stressais beaucoup car j'avais peur que quelque chose n'ailles pas.

Urahara nous appela un matin où nous avions cours. D'un commun accord avec le sexta nous avions décidé de sécher, lui car il n'en avait rien à foutre des cours et moi car je voulais être fixer sur notre sort. Mon père avait prévu de fermer la clinique pour l'après midi, pour que l'on puisse ensuite regarder les affaires pour bébé laisser dans le grenier.

Le scientifique nous accueillis dans l'arrière boutique et nous imposa un thé, de mon coté connaissant l'hurluberlu je ne déclinais pas, tant qu'il ne décidai pas de lui même de nous entraîner à l'endroit où se passerais l'échographie il fallait attendre. Mon chaton lui par contre sortit les griffes, pas ravie de devoir encore attendre et de devoir se coltiner un thé alors qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ça et encore moins après l'expérience Sosuke-j'aime-trop-l'thé-Aizen. Il s'énerva donc faisant ricanait sous son horrible bob le commerçant.

Après nous avoir bien mis les nerfs en pelote il nous conduisit dans une pièce dont la porte était dissimulé derrière un énorme rocher sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il demanda ensuite à Grimm de sortir de son gigai, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, n'aimant toujours pas la sensation d'entrave que lui produisant le corps artificiel. Je pus voir une jolie bosse se former au niveau de son ventre, je ne l'avais jamais remarquer car il ne délaissait son gigai que très rarement quand j'étais dans les parages. Il le fit ensuite entré dans une machine, bien loin de la convivialité de l'échographe normal. Le félin entra mais l'on voyait le peu d'assurance envers la création. L'ancien capitaine de la douzième nous expliqua après quelques manipulation :

« -C'est assez étonnant car son ventre semble n'ai pas très développer alors que l'enfant se développe comme pour un enfant humain.

-Comment ça ? interrogea Grimm

-Je pense que vous le savait tous deux mais au cas où cela aurait échapper à se cher sexta une grossesse humaine dure 9mois. Ici le fœtus ressemble à un fœtus de 4 mois et si je ne me trompe pas vos chaleurs remonte à cette période, nous répondis-t-il.

-Exactement. On va donc avoir notre enfant dans 5 mois ? Demandais-je à mon tous.

-Tu n'as juste que sur un point, la mise à bas ne se fera que dans 5 mois. Mais tu a tors de dire votre enfant … Urahara n'en dit pas plus, nous laissant un suspense quelque peu angoissant.

-Connard, tu semble dire que j'ai mentis et que l'enfant n'est pas d'Ichi, s'énerva le bleuté, qui virais au rouge.

-Non, non pas du tous, calme toi ! Tenta l'homme au getta. En réalité ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu te trompe sur le nombre, il n'y a pas un mais deux bébés. Cela me paraît d'une certaine manière logique vu que Grimmjow tu es une panthère et que les panthères on souvent deux ou trois petits dans une porter. Mais cela m'interpelle d'autant plus que ton ventre reste relativement plat vis à vis de la situation. Je m'attends à ce que ton ventre se développe plus rapidement pendant les derniers mois. Ensuite je pense que pour les deux derniers mois de grossesses Grimmjow devra arrêté de chasser lui même car il sera probablement affaiblit, mais bon on verra ça plus tard.

-Mais j'ai pas envie d'arrêter de tuer, j'aime trop ça, répliqua amèrement le chaton.

-Tu fera ce qui est le mieux pour toi et les enfants, dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir d'avertissement. Mais comme il fera pour manger, continuais-je en m'adressant au scientifique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, on verra en tant et en heure. Au pire j'ai déjà un système qui peut emprisonner quelques tous petit hollow, mais il n'est ni pratique, ni discret, alors il faudrait que je l'améliore. Kurosaki-kun tu pourras facilement les emprisonner au lieu de les tuer.

-Facile, facile plus simple à dire qu'à faire, j'ai toujours tendance à leur porter le coup fatale directement.

-J'ai confiance en toi, tu sauras faire. Sinon il serait peut être bon que tu tente de manger un peu de nourriture humaine à partir de maintenant et tous au long de la grossesse, je n'arrives pas à voir quelle est la part humaine des fœtus donc si ils sont à moitié humain il faut leur donner ce dont ils ont besoin, s'adressa-t-il à Grimmjow. Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous reveniez tous les mois pour que je puisse vérifier tous ça et ajusté si besoin le gigai, j'avais déjà prévu le risque de grossesse multiple donc il n'y a aucun problème de ce coté mais pour le reiatsu je ne peux rien prévoir de concret. Vous pouvez aussi venir si vraiment vous sentez un truc bizarre, conclus Urahara. »

On alla ensuite manger dans une petite sandwicherie. Je forçais Grimmjow à au moins goûter mon casse-dal' et à manger un dessert. Apparemment aucun des deux ne lui plus, mais bon le thon et le chocolat n'était peut être pas la meilleurs entré en matière. Je verrais avec ma sœur pour lui faire découvrir de la viande rouge, en bon carnivore ça passera sûrement mieux.

Arrivait à deux heures de l'après midi, on rentra chez nous. Mon père avait déjà sortit les affaires du greniers. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait besoin d'autant de truc pour élever un gosse, et encore mon paternelle m'avais déjà prévenu plusieurs fois que l'on aurait besoin de compléter la collection. On a au moins eu de la chance que j'ai eu des sœurs jumelles et qu'il y ai donc deux berceaux, bon les tentures sont rose mais on fera avec, au pire on teindra une fois qu'on saura le sexe si l'on a aucune fille ou si vraiment la couleurs nous semble insupportable. Le félin s'affala vite sur le canapé un peu gonflé par le matériel de puériculture, cela ne m'étonnais même pas il est plus bagarre que bébé, pourtant je savais qu'il était plutôt contente d'être père lui aussi. Mon géniteur de son côté courrait dans tous les sens, se réjouissant que son fils soit devenu un homme, le montrant clairement au poster de ma mère, s'extasiant sur les accessoires qui nous ont appartenu, me montrant son bonheur de nous avoir eu, le disant toujours à l'affiche.

Quand mes sœurs rentrèrent des cours, nous étions en plein dans les vêtements. Nous avions été retarder par un album photo de nous bébés retrouvait. Grimmjow lui même c'est décidé à participer et à regarder les bouts de vie, parfois assez humiliant, que refermer le livre. Il a rigolé pour certaine et a finit par se laisser porter par l'ambiance. Il m'aida même à trier les habits. Les jumelles en profitèrent pour regarder aussi les différents souvenir ramener du grenier. Au final on avait surtout des petits trucs à acheter, le restant étant mieux conserver que ce que mon père pensait, et si il y avait un ou plusieurs garçons on aurait aussi sûrement des vêtements car il y avait surtout des tenues féminines et des bodys roses. J'avais une des petites robes porter par mes sœurs dans les mains quand cela sonna à la porte. Je laissais mon père géré mais je me rendis compte que je n'aurais pas dût quand je vis Orihime, Uryu et Chad devant moi, qui avait toujours la petit robe à froufrou dans les mains. Rapidement je vis qu'une nouvelle explication allait avoir lieu, j'eus peur de la futur crise de larme de la jeune fille et j'était déjà exaspérer fasse à la futur leçon de moral ou autre truc aussi chiant de la part d'Uryu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : raconter toute l'histoire **

**PDV Ichigo**

Je vis Orihime s'approchait de moi. Elle nous dit qu'elle trouvait les vêtements vachement jolie. J'entendis dans ma tête mon hollow me dire : « Mon roi je crois que tu es tombé sur une vrai gourde, qui ne comprend pas grand chose. ». Il n'avait pas forcément faux mais sur le coup cela m'arrangeait enfin jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow l'ouvre, à croire qu'il aime la voir pleuré (« vu le chaton ça t'étonne qu'il aime la voir pleuré, majesté »). Le félin décida d'ajouter en se tenant le ventre et avec un sourire carnassier :

« -Je suis sur que si c'est l'un des bébés est une fille cela lui ira très bien.

-Comment ça ? Demanda la voix tremblante d'Inoue.

-Je vous expliquerais tous une fois que vous m'aurais expliquer ce que vous foutez là, informais-je, en espérant repousser au maximum la conversation gênante.

-Kurosaki-kun, (« Je vois que même en couple tu n'y coupera pas à ce Kurosaki-kun de la rousse, majesté » dis mon hollow en montant sa voix dans les aigu, la rendant encore plus insupportable, pour imiter la fameuse rousse), nous sommes venu t'apporter les cours que tu as manqué.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu foutais encore tu n'as pas l'air malade, interrogea Ishida de sa voix amère. (Qu'est ce que je disais ? « Ce quincy est d'un chiant mon roi » rajouta Shiro)

-On a été chez l'autre fou pour ma grossesse, répondis Grimmjow avec un grand sourire, où l'on pouvait voir son plaisir de faire chier mes deux amis mais aussi son bonheur.

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore cette histoire de bébé et de grossesse, dis le lunetteux de manière toujours aussi hautaine.

-Hum, pour résumé Grimmjow et moi on va avoir des jumeaux, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il vit ici et qu'on a été voir Urahara la dernière fois que j'ai loupé. On a loupé pour aller le revoir et faire une échographie si on peut appelé ce truc comme ça, dis-je.

-Soit sérieux deux minutes Kurosaki deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, commenta le quincy. »

Le félin me fit signe de me taire, ce que je fis sans même protesté car je me doutais que mon chaton aller lui clouer le bec, ce qui m'arrangeais réellement car mon ami commençais légèrement à faire monter la moutarde à mon nez. La panthère pris Kon et chercha la pilule d'âme dans la peluche, faisant faire une drôle de tête au lionceau. Il l'a pris et sortis du gigai. Il enleva ensuite sa veste pour bien montrer le rebondis de son ventre, j'arrivais pas à croire qu'il portait des jumeaux de 4 mois dans un espace si petit. Je me suis un instant posé la question de savoir si le corps artificiel n'empècher pas la protubérance de se développer et me décidais à parler de mon hypothèse au scientifique à la prochaine visite, tous allais bien selon lui dans le développement des petits donc il n'y avais normalement aucune raison de courir le voir.

« -Tu vois que c'est possible abrutis, tu crois que je me trimballerais avec un gigai merdique et du bide si je n'étais pas enceint, commença mon homme. » À ses mots je crus qu'Uryu aller mourir de rire et que le félin aller lui sauter dessus pour lui enfoncer panthéra dans le cœur à cause de sa réaction.

« -Ja...jamais j'aurais cru que se serais lui la mère, ajouta Ishida comme pour enfoncer le clou, ce qui ne manqua pas.

-Enculer, cria Grimmjow en s'élançant tous point devant vers l'archer. »

Après réflexion je me décidais à laisser le bleuté faire, trouvant que l'homme en face le méritais probablement un peu à se moquer d'un prédateur déjà énervé à l'état habituelle mais qui en plus avait des hormones qui atteignait un pic peu gérable. Chad eus tous de même le réflexe de le retenir.

« -Pour tous vous expliquez, commençais je alors que le félin continuait à se débattre dans les bras de Chad, les hollows à partir des adjuschas donc les arrancars peuvent se reproduire, avec un autre hollows de cette classe, dans certaine situation que je ne vous détaillerais pas. C'est pas comme si l'un de vous risquez quelques choses, vu qu'aucun de vous n'êtes des hollows, donc vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.

-Toi non plus, me fit remarquait de manière fort peu sympathique le quincy.

-Aurait-tu oublier mon double, tu sais celui qui a faillit te tuer, dis-je amèrement avant de continuer sur un ton plus calme, donc Shiro fait plus ou moins partit de ces menos grande. Aucun de nous ne le savais avant un événement qui a eu lieu il y a quatre mois, je pense d'ailleurs que certain on dût se rendre compte d'une grosse monter de mon reiatsu. Même après cela Shiro n'était pas sur qu'une grossesse soit possible car cela reste rare. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit Shiro en tant que création d'Aizen à probablement une puissance suffisante, car je pense que cela doit avoir un lien avec ça.

-Je pense de mon coté que c'est plus par rapport à la personnalité, rectifia Grimm. Les menos Grande commence à avoir une personnalité obligatoirement à partir du stade adjuchas. Il est logique que pour se reproduire il faut un minimum être capable de se rendre compte que la vie n'est pas que mangeait et attaquer.

-Je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec toi car certaine bestiole se reproduise sans avoir conscience d'elle même, juste par instinct. Après peut être qu'en ayant une conscience d'eux même les hollows ont la conscience de vouloir se reproduire et que leur instinct va dans se sens. Enfin c'est pas la question. Enfin bref, il y a un mois Grimmjow est venu m'attaquer à cause sous le coup de ses hormones et j'ai finis par comprendre qu'il est enceinte.

-Je ne t'ai pas attaqué, je suis venu te baiser, dis le félin avec toujours autant de délicatesse et de respect pour notre vie privé.

-Kurosaki-kun es-tu sur que ce soit toi le père, s'inquiéta Orihime.

-Oui, répondis- je en cœur avec mon compagnon. » Après nous être regarder nous avons tous les deux explosé de rire. Je vis les larmes au yeux de mon amie, cela me fis un peu de peine, mais mon bonheur était trop grand et je me suis mis à pour une fois agir égoïstement, à faire passer ma joie avant la douleur psychologique de la rouquine. Je fis donc mine de ne pas voir. (« Mon roi, cela fait un mois que chaton te met des mains au fesse sans se préoccupait de qui regarde, alors franchement si la rousse n'a toujours pas compris que tu ne lui appartient pas et que tu ne lui appartiendra jamais c'est qu'elle est un peu conne » bien sur le fait que mon double traite l'une de mes amie en des termes si négatif ne me plus pas trop mais connaissant trop bien le spécimen rare qu'il est j'ai préféré ne pas relevé.)

J'invitais mes amis à nous poser dans ma chambre pour plus de tranquillité, mon père continuant à s'extasier devant les petits vêtements d'enfants et mes sœurs étant d'après moi encore trop jeune pour entendre parler de sexualité, surtout de la mienne. (« Mon roi, je crois que tous le monde dans la maison en entend parler de ta sexualité. Chaton et toi n'êtes ni vraiment discret dans vos gémissement et vos grognement, ni vraiment prude dans vos gestes. Et puis vous êtes des vrai lapins, majesté. », bien sur je me serais bien passé des commentaires pourtant probablement réaliste de mon hollow. Je crois que quand mes joues on compris personne n'a compris). Je me mis sur le lit et pris Grimmjow dans mes bras, même si celui si et plus massif que moi, mais c'est devenu une habitude dans notre intimité. Je leur demande ce que l'on a loupé, ils m'expliquèrent la journée passé en long et large et en travers. Grosso modo on a pas perdu grand chose d'interessant.

On ne reparla pas de la grossesse avant qu'ils ne partent et l'ambiance qui commençais à être électrique avant que l'on ne monte redevint normal et bon enfant, même si je vis en faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer les yeux d'Orihime poser sur la mains que je mettais sur le ventre de ma panthère. J'aimais bien touché son ventre même quand il était dans son gigai, cela m'habituer à l'idée d'avoir des enfants, mais la posait alors qu'il n'était qu'en esprit était vraiment plaisant, je pouvais sentir la légère bosse et la vrai texture de sa peau qui m'avait manqué. Touché le corps artificiel était bizarre car j'avais l'impression de sentir sa peau mais en même temps les sensations étaient légèrement différente. Je savais dès le moment où j'ai mis ma mains sur le rebondis que je lui demanderais plus souvent de sortir de son corps pour des moments comme ça.

Alors que je raccompagnais mes amis à la porte, Grimm préféra redescendre pour trier les vêtements qui avait trop de froufrou pour être mettable par notre (nos) filles si l'on en avait. L'on s'était mis tous les deux d'accord pour demander le sexe des bébés à Urahara dès qu'on y retournerais, à partir du moment où l'on avait déballé les différents vêtements. Étant donner le nombre d'habit féminin il fallait être sur qu'on aurait pas de garçon avant d'acheter les accessoires manquant. Sauf si l'on voulait avoir un garçon en robe ou en body rose. Je dis aurevoir à mes amis avant de retourner l'aider à ranger le tous dans les différents cartons avant que l'on ne puisse passé à table. Les cartons avec les choses mettable prirent place dans ma chambre, laissant assez peu de place pour marcher. Surtout que l'on avait aussi mis les berceaux dans la petite pièce.

_Comme d'habitude (sauf mercredi), j'ai remis deux chapitres sur mon forum, j'ai aussi mis deux chapitres bonus (je finirais par les mettre ici mais une fois que la fiction sera finit): .org[/]f97-vie-de-famille-imprevue_

_Comme depuis quelques chapitres je vous demande de me mettre ce que vous voudriez avoir comme chapitre bonus, quels éléments manque-il au texte ? Et puis s'il vous plait des reviews =)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : une parenthèse amoureuse.**

**PDV Ichigo**

Alors qu'on allait se coucher, Grimmjow, toujours hors de son gigai, me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser, foutu hormone. Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre, mais les paroles de Shiro sur notre discrétion lorsque l'on couche ensemble me faisait quelques peu hésiter, mais je n'arrivais pas à la repousser, je n'en avait tous simplement pas envie. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon t-shirt toujours en place, pendant que les miennes décidèrent d'enlevé sa veste. Je sentis ses doigts venir tripoter mes tétons me donnant des frissons de plaisir à ce niveau. Je pris l'initiative d'enlevé mon haut pour pouvoir ressentir sa chaleur contre moi. J'attrapais ensuite ses lèvres. Nos langues se caressèrent, bataillèrent, se repoussèrent, s'attirèrent. Mes mains pendant se temps naviguèrent entre les mèches bleuté si douce, les siennes me caressèrent le dos. Je sentais que ma sensibilité à ses caresses en un mois avait augmenté, je ne savais pas si c'est dut à la connaissance mutuelle de nos corps ou à notre lien qui s'est renforcé, en réalité je m'en fichais, tous ce qui m'importait c'est de ressentir cette douceur mêlé de brutalité mise dans chaque mouvement, de sentir les nerfs de mon corps répondre à son touché.

Après un second baiser où je sentis avec plaisir son corps collé contre le mien, sa chaleur et le petit rebondis contre mes abdominaux, je perçus contre mon ventre le renflement de la virilité dans mon petit-ami. Je descendis ma main vers ses abdominaux encore visible malgré le gonflement de son abdomen et retracer les tablettes de chocolat, pour le faire désirer plus, le faire attendre, avant de diriger ma main paume encore plus bas et d'effleurer à travers le vêtement son membre tendu. Je mis de plus en plus de force dans mes mouvements tous en gardant le tissus entre nos peaux. Je sentis ma queue elle aussi compressé dans mon jeans, mais je laissais cela pour le moment malgré le désagrément, préférant moquer de mon chaton.

Pour plus de confort Grimmjow s'assit sur le lit et je me mis sur ses genoux. Nos parties intime se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre lors du baiser qui suivit. Alors que nos mains continuaient de découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait du torse et du dos de l'autre sans se broyer les doigts dans l'étreinte serré, nos hanches se frotter l'une contre l'autre, faisant se rencontrer nos bites. Je sentis ses paumes sur mes fesses et je compris à présent que le tissus commençais à réellement être de trop. Je me défis de son étreinte et je lui enlevais son hakama avec un peu de mal car il resta assis, je retirais ensuite ses chaussettes avant de me redresser. Ses doigts habiles défirent ma ceinture puis ma braguette appuyant légèrement sur la partie sensible de mon anatomie. Il fit ensuite tombé le pantalon le long de mes hanches qu'il approcha de lui. Il donna un coup de langue sur la bosse qui déformait mon boxer, il appuya son pouce contre mon gland encore recouvert mais qui mouillait déjà le tissus. Pour mon plus grand plaisir il finit par m'enlevais le dernier rempart à ma nudité.

Il passa sa langue sur ma longueur avant de jouer gentiment avec ses dents sur la veine qui parcourais ma queue. Il pris ensuite mon gland entre ses lèvres, le taquinant mais n'allant jamais plus loin que la tête de ma bite. Mes hanches bougeaient seul pour tenter de m'enfoncer plus loin dans sa bouche. Pour mon plus grand plaisir mon amant décida d'arrêter de jouer et me pris entièrement en bouche d'un coup me tirant un crie, que je tentais de retenir au maximum pour ne pas avertir toute ma famille. Voyant que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps il se retira de moi et me rassit sur ses genoux.

Il m'embrassa me faisant goûter le goût de mon pré-sperme présent sur ses lèvres, cela me paraissait bizarre mais pas dégouttant, peut être même un peu érotique. Je me frottais contre lui comme une chatte en chaleur, pourtant j'étais bien placer pour savoir que je ne l'étais pas, je ne me sentais pas moite au niveau de mon anus, je ne ressentais pas la même fièvre et je savais que la pénétration ne serai pas aussi plaisante pour Grimmjow au début que si il avait en chaleur. Pendant que l'on s'embrassait je pris nos deux membres pour essayer de les branler ensemble. Il coupa le baiser le temps de se lécher les doigts puis recommença à taquiner ma langue avec la sienne. Je sentis l'index du félin faire des cercles autours de mon intimité avant de l'enfoncer en moi. Je le laissais faire, cela commençais à devenir une habitude malgré que ce soit moi qui le prenne, il me possédait quelques fois avec ses doigts. Je le sentis bougeais en moi pour atteindre le saint graal, celui qui me faisait toujours atteindre des sommets, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je me laisser toujours faire. Dès qui l'eus trouvé je gémis dans sa bouche en me tortillant pour que son doigt appuis plus. Voyant que j'allais jouir il retira son index de moi.

Je compris que je devais accéléré les préliminaires, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si l'on continuait à ce rythme et je savais que mon chaton ne pourrait se libéré que quand je jouirais en lui, je pouvais certes lui donner du plaisir, mais je ne pense pas que je pouvais lui en donner autant qu'il m'en donnait. Je le couchais sur le lit puis je lui fais des bisous dans le cou léchant la morsure qui nous lie, je l'entendis gémir, je fus tenter de m'être ma main devant sa bouche pour ne pas que ma famille puisse entendre ce que l'on faisait mais je savais qu'il était déjà bien trop tard alors je n'en fis rien, je lui dis juste d'essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je descendis ensuite ma bouche sur ses tétons même si je savais que ce n'était pas une zone érogène je passais tous de même ma langue dessus, je ne restais cependant pas longtemps à cet endroit, préférant m'occuper de son ventre et de ses flancs. J'embrassais le premier appréciant la légère bosse qui me fascinait, puis je mordillais les seconds le faisant à nouveau gémir. Je descendis vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite pour y planter légèrement mes dents. Je demandais à Grimm de me passer le lubrifiant, j'entendis quelque chose tomber sur le sol, probablement que dans son empressement il a loupé le tiroir. De mon coté je remontais vers son bas ventre. Je mis mon nez dans les boucles bleue avant de les sentir avant de passa légèrement mes lèvres sur son gland, je passais ensuite ma langue sur mes lèvres goûtant sa saveur.

Une fois que j'eus le lubrifiant, j'en mis sur mes doigts avant de prendre son membre en bouche pour le distraire. L'un de mes doigts titilla son entré sans rentré à l'intérieur, je voulais juste le décontracté. En même temps que je le sucer avidement goûtant son précum, je m'étais rapidement habituer au goût et je l'appréciais, tous comme j'appréciais l'entendre gémir sous mes coups de langue. Je décidais de promener ma langue plus bas léchant ses couilles puis la zone situé entre son service trois pièces et son anus. Cela le fit gémir un peu trop bruyamment à mon goût, je lui lançais donc un regard noir, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Si cela ne tenait qu'a moi je l'aurais laisser s'exprimer de tous son soul, l'entendre étant tellement grisant, j'aimais lui donner du plaisir et voir qu'il appréciait mes gestes, mais je ne voulais pas pervertir mes sœurs. Je me permis ensuite de passer ma langue sur son entré brûlante, je l'humidifiais bien de ma salive et entra le bout de ma langue en lui.

Voyant son plaisir je me décidais à le préparer plus franchement et ma bouche repris place sur sa queue. J'entrais aussitôt un premier doigt en lui, doucement, pour ne pas le blesser, mais mes précautions ne servirent à rien, il était assez détendu pour que se premier doigt passe sans douleur ni inconfort. Sentir sa chaleur autours de mes doigts et ses muscles qui les enserré me donna envie d'accéléré le mouvement. J'ajoutais alors très vite mon majeur à mon index et je continuais à le sucer tous en regardant ses expressions, je vis bien que cela n'étais pas hyper plaisant mais je savais que cela passerais vite. Mon regard rencontra le sien et je trouvai cela très érotique, je continuais tous en ne le quittant pas des yeux, je vis un éclat particulier envahir ses pupilles quand je réussis à trouver sa prostate. J'ajoutais enfin mon annulaire pour détendre un peu plus l'entré et mes doigts retrouvèrent rapidement son point sensible. Le trouvant assez préparer et n'en pouvant plus moi même je retirais mes doigts de son cul.

Je le sentis me poussais sur le matelas et prendre place sur moi. Il prit le lubrifiant et s'en mis sur les mains avant de mes branler avec. Toujours en tenant mon membre il se plaça dessus avant de s'enfoncer de lui même jusqu'à la base. Je vis un soupçon de douleur qui traversa son regard mais rien de plus, le trop fier Grimmjow ne l'exprimerai pas autrement de toute façon. De mon côté je dus me retenir pour ne pas lâcher mon foutre directement en lui, que l'on puisse un peu en profitait, son intérieur chaud me comprimais. J'avais envie de bouger mais j'attendais qu'il le fasse de lui même, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Je l'accompagnais dans ses mouvements avec des coups de hanches me faisant m'enfoncer encore plus loin. Mes mains sur ses hanches se resserrèrent, je savais qu'il risquait d'avoir des bleues le lendemain mais je m'en fichais sur le moment je trouvais ça trop bon pour me retenir de m'accrocher à lui désespérément et puis avec toutes les batailles qu'il a recherché je pense que la trace de mes doigts sur ses hanches n'est pas la blessure la plus grave que j'ai put lui faire. Je savais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps alors je profitais à fond du moment où j'étais en lui. Je l'embrassais pour contenir le gémissement que j'émis lorsque je jouis. Il me suivit de près dans un grognement que j'étouffais alors ma bouche, son sperme se déversa sur mon ventre. Par curiosité je décidais de le goûter. Quand je léchais mes doigts sali par sa semence je vis le félin me regardais bizarrement avant de descendre au niveau de mes abdominaux et de nettoyer mon ventre le foutre qui y était rester. Le moment était bizarre mais sensuel. Je m'éveillais doucement à la sexualité avec lui et j'osais faire tous ce qui venais dans ma tête, cela était très plaisant.

Je me couchais sur son torse avant de m'endormir, ne me préoccupant pas que l'on soit sale mon chaton et moi de transpiration et de sperme, ne me préoccupant pas non plus de l'odeur de sexe qui planait dans l'air et du fait que Grimm ne soit pas rentré dans son gigai, après tous avec les breloques anti-reiatsu donner par Urahara, il pouvait bien se permettre une fois de temps en temps de dormir sans. De plus on avait monté son corps artificiel en même temps que les affaires de bébé avant le dîner.

_Encore une fois j'ai rajouté deux chapitres sur mon forum : f97-vie-de-famille-imprevue_

_laissez vos commentaires cela fait toujours plaisir_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : une nouvelle venue gênante**

**PDV Ichigo**

Le lendemain je me réveillais tous poisseux, la tête niché au creux du cou de mon compagnon, je nichais mon nez bien à cette endroit avant de prendre une inspiration de son odeur, puis voyant leur du réveil proche de je décidais à me lever et à réveiller tranquillement Grimmjow, ce que ne ferais pas de mal au réveil qui est déjà mort par quatre fois en un mois. Je passais tendrement ma main dans ses cheveux et je grattouillais derrière son oreille le faisant gentiment grogner. Je l'embêtais encore un peu avant qu'il ne sorte du sommeil. Nous sommes ensuite allé nous laver rapidement ensemble, mais sans pour autant prendre de douche coquine, encore un peu trop fatigué pour y penser. Cela nous réveilla en tant soit peu, heureusement que c'était de le dernier jour de cours avant le week-end. Après nous être habillé nous sommes allé manger. J'eus très honte quand je vis le regard de mon père et je rougis, j'eus encore plus honte quand je vis le sourire satisfait du félin. Nous déjeunâmes sans autre chose remarquable.

Quand nous sommes arrivé au lycée, je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas jeter un coup d'œil au cours donner par mes amis hier, mais je ne m'en inquiétait pas plus que cela, ayant réussis à continuer à suivre même en temps de guerre et en loupant beaucoup je ne savais que de louper un jour ne me pénaliserais pas. L'ambiance dans la classe était particulière, je voyais bien qu'Inoue n'était pas en forme mais je me retiens de demander pourquoi, même si mon instinct protecteur me poussait à le faire. Je savais très bien ce qui n'allait pas, elle était amoureuse de moi, et moi j'allais avoir des enfants avec un homme, un ancien ennemi qui puis est, alors je ne trouvais pas très délicat de poser la question et encore moins de tenter de la réconforter. Je fis donc comme si je n'avais rien remarquer. Du coté d'Ishida je vis bien le regard noir qu'il me lançait mais je lui répondis par un sourire, on a souvent eu du mal à s'entendre tous les deux alors je n'allais relevé pour ça.

Les cours se suivirent et furent parfois assez ennuyant. La journée passa tous de même assez rapidement. Au déjeuné la bonne humeur était revenu, il y avait une ambiance bonne enfant et même Uryu rigola avec nous. Comme pour montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas Orihime voulu faire goûter la mixture qui lui sert de repas à Grimmjow, ayant appris qu'il devait commencé à tenter de manger de la nourriture humaine («Mon roi, je ne suis pas sur que lui faire manger ce truc montre qu'elle lui a pardonné, elle veut peut être juste tenter de l'assassiner à coup de petit plat dégueulasse. »). Quand je vis dans les yeux de mon compagnon qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ce qu'il pensait du mélange by Inoue, je lui lançais un regard d'avertissement qui disait clairement « avale, ne dit rien, sinon tu va voir ». Je ne voulais pas qu'il vexe la jeune fille qui semblait faire un effort envers lui.

Pendant le repas je sentis un reiatsu familier mais qui ne me disait rien qui vaille, celui de Rukia. Je me rendis rapidement compte que je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir sentis et à avoir vu les ennuis se profiler, vu la tension dans les muscles de Grimmjow et la joie dans le regard de mon père à l'idée de retrouver sa troisième fille. Je me doutais qu'elle allait venir mais quand et par où, ça je ne le savais pas. La meilleure solution aurait été qu'elle sonne à la porte. J'aurais demandé à mon père de dire qu'il ne peut pas l'héberger alors que le félin serais rester en haut cacher dans ma chambre, son énergie spirituelle n'étant pas repérable la solution était possible. Mes sœurs partir ensuite chez une amie commune qui les avait invité à passer la soirée chez elle. Mon père avait accepté avec réticence avant de finir par accepter pour les libérer des bruits trop nombreux que l'on faisait la nuit. Quand je compris cela je rougis comme une fraise selon les railleries de Grimmjow, qui lui n'en avait absolument rien à faire de choquer mes pauvres et innocente petites sœurs

À la fin du repas la petite shinigami n'était toujours pas là, alors mon amant et moi somme monté nous allongé sur mon lit, avec l'ordinateur pour commencer à chercher sur internet les accessoires pour bébé qui nous manquait. Cela me plaisait de faire cela et de voir Grimm réellement s'impliquer dans la futur naissance de nos enfants, même si c'était lui qui les portait, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait cela à cœur le voyant plus comme un homme avide de baston que comme un père soucieux de ses enfants et pourtant, je compris rapidement qu'il serait un bon père. Malgré mon jeune age et malgré le fait que je n'avais pas d'emplois et pas encore de diplôme je sentais que je serais moi aussi un bon père, que les obstacles qui se mettrais entre nous serais relevable, que l'on s'en sortirais. Je savais aussi que mon père m'aiderais, il était déjà heureux d'avoir des petits enfants. Je me sentais bien dans les bras de mon chaton j'oubliais jusqu'au réiatsu ressentit plus tôt. Nous avons décidé au bout d'une heure de recherche et de site mis dans mes favoris de partir nous laver ensemble pour ensuite nous coucher tranquillement.

Sous la douche la panthère ne put s'empêcher de m'embrasser et de me taquiner bien qu'il sache très bien que je ne refusais de faire quoique ce soit dans la douche, l'espace étant vraiment trop petit. Je ne mis qu'un peignoir mal fermer pour rejoindre ma chambre, sachant que m'habiller ne servait à rien, une fois dans ma chambre j'allais finir nu. Lui ne mis qu'une serviette sur ses hanches malgré mes demande pour qu'il mette quelque chose d'un peu plus décent sur lui. Une fois devant ma chambre il me plaqua contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de me coller contre le passage expressément refermer. Sa serviette tomba au même moment que j'entendis la douce voix de Rukia, venant de l'armoire me dire bonjours. Au final l'explication ne pourrait pas attendre et se ferais alors que je bandais.

J'étais rouge de honte d'être dans cette situation, surtout que Grimmjow ne semblait pas remettre sa serviette et ne se gêna pas pour se retourner dans toute sa splendeur. J'étais tiraillé entre ma honte et ma jalousie, que je ne savais même pas avoir, qui voulait l'engueulé pour se montrer aussi facilement à poil devant quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je lui pris les hanches et le retournais vers moi, pour ne pas que la shinigami en voit plus qu'elle n'en avait déjà vu. Elle continuait tous de même à avoir une jolie vu sur son superbe postérieur. Je repris la serviette tombait le plus rapidement possible pour lui remettre autours de la taille en pleine panique. Je pris ensuite un jogging et lui jetait pour qu'il puisse le mettre tous en lui disant que je l'émasculerais si il osait retirer le bout de tissus éponge. Je mis moi aussi un pantalon avant de retirer mon peignoir. Une fois tous deux habillaient je me sentis mieux. Je pus alors m'asseoir tranquillement sur les genoux du félin, lui même sur mon lit.

Je vis bien que Rukia était en plein bug, se qui me rassurais c'est qu'elle ne saignait pas du nez. J'attendis tranquillement, mais je sentis les mains de Grimmjow jouait avec mon jeans qui comprimait mon désir qui n'était pas retombé. Je compris qu'il fallait que je vire rapidement mon amie avant que le félin ne se décide à me prendre devant ses yeux (« Enfin techniquement il ne peut pas te prendre majesté, c'est toi qui le prendra. Mais je suis d'accord avec l'idée, il risque de ne pas se géner pour s'empaler sur toi devant miss Kuchiki » rectifia la douce voix de mon hollow)

« -Rukia, est ce que tu veux bien sortir, tu ne va pas pouvoir dormir ici cette fois, je suis avec mon petit ami. Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux plus dormir dans ma chambre, dis-je.

-J'ai fait une drôle d'hallucination Ichigo tu était en train d'embrasser Grimmjow, dit la brunette semblant revenir à elle.

-Tu n'as absolument pas rêver, j'embrassais belle et bien Ichi et si tu ne dégage pas de cette chambre tous de suite je n'hésiterais pas à baiser avec lui devant tes yeux, ajouta-t-il confirmant mon hypothèse.

-Ichigo explique moi tous de suite ce qu'il se passe, exigea-t-elle m'énervant quelque peu, c'est que moi aussi j'avais envie de mon félin.

-Pour faire bref, Grimmjow et moi on sort ensemble, on couche ensemble, on est lié l'un à l'autre à présent et l'on va avoir des bébés. Que se soit contre toi ou d'autre je ne vous laisserais touché ni à Grimmjow, ni à nos futur enfants que se soit claire. Maintenant si tu veux plus d'explication va voir mon père et laisse nous baiser en paix, m'agaçais-je.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous porter préjudice si c'est si important pour toi, mais fait attention au autre shinigami. Je ne dirais rien à personne, mais il faudra que tu le dise à Renji, il va bientôt venir en ville. Lui aussi saura tenir sa langue ou sinon je te promet que je lui ferais mangeait en dessert, finit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte après avoir pris ses affaires.

-T'inquiète pas on fait attention, murmurais-je. »

Le problème Rukia régler, je me doutais qu'elle resterais dans la maison, mon père lui donnant sûrement la chambre qu'il lui avait proposé la dernière fois, même si elle avait préféré mon placard, je put enfin reprendre mes délicieuse activité avec mon chaton.

_J'ai rajouté un chapitre et un bonus sur le forum : f97-vie-de-famille-imprevue_

_Comme d'habitude n'hésitais pas à laisser des reviews_

_Je voulais aussi savoir si vous voyez tous bien les chapitres, je sais qu'il y a une personne qui a des blocages mais les personnes à qui j'ai demandé non jamais eu de problème_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : le calme avant la tempête**

**PDV Ichigo**

Je sentis les mains de Grimmjow me mettre sur le côté du lit. Il se redressa et sortit son engin de son pantalon de jogging pour me le présenter avec un simple, « suce », ce que je m'appliquais à faire. Je pris son gland entre mes lèvres et le suçotais quelques secondes, faisant venir quelques goûtes de son pré-sperme. Je léchais tout le précum qu'il me donnait, appréciant le goût contre ma langue, avant de prendre tout son membre en bouche.

Rapidement mon membre me fit souffrir, si au début le masser simplement par dessus le jeans me sembla gérable. Je n'en put vite plus. Je le fis s'allonger sur le lit avant de lui enlever totalement le bas. Je me mis ensuite tête bêche en lui présentant mon sexe encore recouvert. Après avoir malaxé ma bosse et l'avoir léchouillé à travers le tissus je le sentis descendre ma braguette et sortir enfin ma virilité auparavant trop compressée. De mon côté j'avais repris sa queue dans ma bouche, enroulant ma langue autours d'elle. Je tentais d'en prendre le plus possible en détendant ma gorge. Quand il me pris entièrement dans sa bouche je réussis.

Après quelques délicieux vas et viens la bite l'un de l'autre dans nos bouches, je me décidais à le préparer. Ma langue délaissant son membre pour s'occuper de son derrière, après avoir mordillé ses fesses qu'il a d'après moi trop montrée à Rukia quelques minutes auparavant. Alors que mon muscle linguale commençait à tourner autours de son a*** , Grimmjow me demanda : « est ce que je peux le faire à toi aussi ? » ce que je répondis obligatoirement par la positive. Il se débattît un peu avec mon jeans avant de réussir à le retirer. Je sentis pour la première fois l'organe chaud se faufiler entre mes fesses. Cette sensation inconnue était très plaisante. C'était chaud et humide. Après les premières sensations passées je tentais autant que possible de me concentrer sur mon félin et sur mon travail de préparation. Alors que j'allais reprendre je sentis quelques choses s'introduire en moi, je compris rapidement que ce n'était pas l'un de ses doigts, le ressentit étant légèrement différent.

Putain je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Je me décidais alors à finir la préparation rapidement et à surtout essayer de ne pas ressentir sa langue dans mon cul. Je mouillais mes doigts de ma salives, le lubrifiant étant trop loin nous ferions sans. Quand il me dit qu'il aimerait tant pouvoir goûter à mon foutre, je sentis une contraction dans mon ventre. Il fallait absolument que j'apprenne à me contrôler. Pour son envie je lui promis que si j'arrivais à avoir une seconde érection on pourrait tenter le coup, cela me dérangeait un peu car je savais que de son côté il ne pourrait jouir à nouveau. Je repris son sexe en bouche et lui mis un premier doigt qu'il accepta rapidement. Je le fis donc suivre de mon majeur. Je tournais bien mes doigts et les écartaient en ciseau pour bien détendre ses parois. J'en rajoutais un troisième dès que je sentis moins de résistance. Je sentais par contre que je lui faisais un peu mal, alors je redoublais de puissance au niveau des vas et viens que je faisais sur sa bite, quitte à me faire un peu mal à la mâchoire.

Il décida d'arrêter de me faire du bien et de se retirer de mes doigts. Au début je ne compris pas, mais en reprenant mes esprits quelques peu brouillé je le vis étendus lascivement, je faillis jouir rien qu'à le voir si offert à moi, je cru qu'il voulait me tuer (« Mon roi, t'es précoce ou quoi à avoir envie de larguer la sauce juste en le regardant », la seule chose que je pensais à lui répondre c'est : « ta gueule », oui je suis vulgaire mais l'énervement provoqué par Rukia et par ma frustration me rendait ainsi et sûrement un peu la vulgarité de Grimmjow qui commençait à déteindre sur moi). Je dois dire qu'avoir le contrôle de la situation était assez rare et que cela était encore plus rare quand Grimmjow prend de lui même la décision de me laisser le contrôle. Alors que j'allais prendre le lubrifiant pour en mettre un peu sur mon membre il me dit qu'il voulait me sentir comme ça, brutalement. Je pense qu'il voulait vraiment me tuer.

J'entrais en lui mais alors que j'étais à la moitié je vis qu'il souffrait. Je voulu arrêter et lubrifier un peu la zone mais il me répondît de ne pas le faire et d'y aller. Je craché sur la surface, pour que cela glisse un peu mieux et j'essayais d'entrer sans trop lui faire mal et assez rapidement. Il était tellement serré autours de moi et j'étais tellement excité que je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenir trop longtemps et donc que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre trop de temps pour la mettre. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur, je l'embrassais pour le faire penser à autre chose en attendant que les parois se détende assez pour qu'il éprouve réellement du plaisir, puis je fis quelques va et viens lentement. Quand je sentis son bassin venir à ma rencontre je me permis d'aller plus vite. Je finis sans trop de surprise par jouir assez rapidement, avec comme seul consolation à ma piètre performance, que ma semence en lui le ferais avoir son orgasme à son tours. Je vis qu'il saignait un peu au niveau de l'a***, je pris donc un torchon que j'humidifiais avec la petite bouteille à côté de mon lit pour le nettoyer et retirer le sang. Le lendemain serait douloureux pour lui.

Je sentis sa mains me branler et mon membre reprendre un peu de vigueur, alors qu'il venait juste d'en perdre. J'avais honte d'être autant en rut hors de la période noire des chaleurs, de ne pas tenir longtemps mais de sentir ma virilité se dresser dans toutes les situations un peu chaude (« Tu n'es pas en rut majesté, tu es un ado qui découvre sa sexualité. Dit moi combien de fois tu t'es branlé avant tes premières chaleurs. Attend je vais te le dire trois fois car tu n'arrivais pas à la faire retomber sans te masturber »). Même si elle n'était pas tous à fait dressée Grimmjow la pris en bouche et en suça le gland. Très rapidement je fus de nouveau en totale érection, sous le sourire carnassier de mon bleuté. Si je ne le connaissais pas plus j'aurais eu peur car il ressemblait à un chat qui allait manger un oiseau et dans le rôle de l'oiseau, mon engin, mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas lui faire du mal. Il réussit à la prendre entièrement en bouche avec ce qui me semblait une facilité déconcertante. Pour me faire jouir plus vite il taquina mon anus. Quand il eut touché ma prostate avec ses doigts je me répandis dans sa bouche.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuné, je vis bien que Rukia, qui avait comme je le pensais dormis ici malgré tous, n'était pas du tout à l'aise face à Grimmjow, ce qui était compréhensif vu leur rencontre. Comme la shinigami voulu passer l'après midi, je décidais qu'on irait pic-niquer avec le félin. Pour éviter qu'il n'y ai trop de tension je pensais à inviter Orihime, Tatsuki, Muzuiro, Keigo et Chad. Je savais qu'inviter le quincy serait une mauvaise idée niveau ambiance, il avait du mal avec mon chaton et ne retenait jamais ses piques. Je voyais bien que celui-ci se retenais de moins en moins de lui mettre une correction et de lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de prendre de haut un espada, au début le félin se contentait de l'assassiner du regard, mais j'ai bien vu hier que les bornes avait été dépassées. Je n'étais pas sur qu'une bagarre allait mettre la brunette en confiance.

Après avoir pris les bentos préparé par Yuzu, on partit vers le parc où nous attendaient nos amis. Mizuiro avait un rendez-vous amoureux alors il avait décliné ma demande. Orihime voulu donner une part de son repas, mais heureusement pour Grimm il put décliner sans la vexer, en disant que ma petite sœur nous avait préparé de délicieux paniers repas en prenant du temps sur ses activités, donc qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher, bien sur tout cela en moins poli. Je vis bien dans ses yeux qu'il remerciait Yuzu de lui avoir offert cette excuse toute trouvée pour échapper aux drôles de mélanges de la rouquine, un de ceux qui nous soulève l'estomac juste à savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. (Majesté, je confirme je crois que la rousse veut vraiment tuer chaton. »)

L'après midi passa assez rapidement. Pour que tout le monde soit au courant, je mis les derniers non avertit au courant pour la grossesse de Grimmjow. Cela ne me plaisait pas trop d'ébruiter ce secret, moins de monde était au courant, moins de chance il y avait que la nouvelle arrive à des oreilles nuisibles. Je ne souhaitais pas fuir, et encore moins imposer cela à des enfants pas encore né, donc je ne souhaitais pas que le Seireitei soit au courant. Je savais que notre union serait condamnée, alors des enfants, mélange d'un puissant vizard et d'un des derniers espada (par définition puissant) n'auraient juste pas le droit d'exister. Autant je n'avais pas dans l'intention de cacher notre liaison, car après tout en tant que puissant allié et héro de guerre, il pouvait bien me passer cela. Surtout que le félin n'attaquait que des hollows et ne touchait plus à aucun esprit, et qu'il était un combattant qu'il fait bon d'avoir de son côté. Mais je savais que les jumeaux ne passeraient pas, mais qu'avec le gigai et le système mis en place par Urahara, ils seront en sécurité tant que tout le monde tenait sa langue, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez grand pour se défendre. Et même si ce sont mes amis et que je tiens à les défendre, si quelqu'un lâchait l'info, je n'aurais pas hésité à sévir, quitte à lui couper la langue, j'avais à ce moment quelque chose d'encore plus important à protéger, ma propre famille. Je le fis bien comprendre. On passa ensuite le restant de l'après midi à déconner.

Alors que j'étais tranquillement dans les bras de mon chaton, toujours à discuter avec mes amis, je sentis un reiatsu que j'eus au début du mal à définir avant de me rendre compte que c'était celui de Renji. Le début des problèmes peut être ? Mais je ne me décidais pas à me défaire des bras protecteur de Grimmjow, il fallait bien qu'il sache. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais lui dire pour la grossesse mais je présentais que j'allais devoir lui avouer.

_je tiens à remercier Yayuhe pour la correction _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : la surprise d'une mauvaise rencontre**

**PDV Ichigo **

Rukia nous regarda, elle comprit bien la tension qui avait lieu dans mon corps, mais n'eut pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je restais dans les bras de mon cher et tendre. Je lui dis rapidement que je ne dirais rien de trop compromettant à Renji, je ne précisais pas que c'est en grande partie à cause du capitaine du rouge. Je le voyais mal réussir à se taire devant le noble, celui-ci aurait vite eu fait de remarquer que son cher second lui cachait quelque chose et j'imagine mal le tatouer résister à un interrogatoire en règle de Byakuya. Ou encore pire je le voyais bien lâcher sans faire exprès et trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte l'info lors d'une beuverie avec Matsumoto, Hisagi et Kira. Avec la rousse je me doutais bien que cela ferait un sujet croustillant pour leur réunion de femme shinigami, j'avais déjà pu en entendre des belles sur cette association. Pour Shuuhei et Izuru, ce n'était pas réellement mes amis alors pourquoi ils prendraient le r*** de me couvrir, au moins Rangiku si elle en parlait, ce n'était pas par méchanceté ou parce qu'elle s'en foutait qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, mais juste par naïveté, je la vois plus être excitée comme une puce en sachant la nouvelle. Je l'aimais bien aussi de mon côté mais elle était un peu trop commère pour que je puisse lui faire confiance sur ce point capital. Après je savais aussi que pour le rouge il y avait des chances que je sois obligé de devoir finir par tous raconter, surtout si il vit chez le commerçant blond.

Quand l'on vis après plusieurs minutes que Renji n'arrivais pas, on recommença à rire et a discuter comme si il n'y avait eu aucun problèmes, comme si le silence n'était pas tombé sur notre groupe quelques minutes plus tôt, comme si il n'y avait pas eu un froid qui avait étreint le groupe. On regardait le soleil se coucher doucement, tranquillement, j'essayais de ne pas penser au reiatsu sentis plus tôt. Malgré tout je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de mon chaton. Je savais très bien que ce moment ne touchait pas Grimmjow, tout instinct hollowifique qu'il était, mais moi je le trouvais un peu romantique même si je ne suis pas des masses sensible à tout ça, j'en profitais alors un peu, comme un des rare moments de tranquillités dans notre vie. Je me suis rendu compte que je tombais réellement amoureux de lui et ce n'était pas parce que mon côté hollow m'attirait vers lui à cause du lien formé entre nous. Comme pour oublier toutes ses pensées je mis ma tête encore plus dans le creux de son coup.

Alors que l'on ne s'y attendait plus je sentis un regard sur nous mais je ne me retournais pas, je ne laisserais pas ce moment être gâché. Enfin jusqu'au moment où j'entendis une voix qui me fit froid dans le dos :  
« -Kurosaki qu'est ce que cette chose fait proche de ma sœur ? Elle n'était pas morte. (« eh bien ! Mon roi tu es dans la merde si le noble glaçon décide de s'en mêler ! » « Mais putain qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce mec ? » rajoutais-je comme pour répondre à mon double)  
-Comme tu … commença Grimmjow avant que je ne le coupe en mettant ma main sur sa bouche, avec le capitaine de la sixième mieux vos éviter la vulgarité du félin.  
-Je pense que vous étiez tous trop préoccupé pour vérifier si il était mort, parce qu'il est bel et bien vivant. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit dangereux ni pour les humains, ni pour Rukia. Si il était nuisible je ne l'aurais jamais emmené à rencontrer mes amis et je n'aurais pas risqué la vie des âmes, je l'aurais juste suivit au Hueco Mundo.  
-...e ...ai ...de...nir...danvereux chi ...u re...ire ...as ...a ...utain … ain ...ous … e ...uite (je vais devenir dangereux si tu ne retire pas ta putain de main tout de suite!) baragouina mon chaton. Je libérais sa bouche après lui avoir lançé un regard de mise en garde.  
-Est ce qu'il y en a d'autre de ces arrancars ? me demanda le noble.  
-Pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas il n'y a que Grimm sur terre, répondis-je.  
-Neliel est encore vivante au Hueco Mundo, probablement en train de courir après un lézard ou d'jouer à cache cache. C'est elle qui m'a remit en état.  
-Bien. (« Tu crois qu'il veut dire quoi ce bien majesté ? » « Aucune idée, Shiro, aucune idée ! »)  
-Nii-sama ne t'inquiète pas, le Grimmjow a changé, même si il est grognon …  
-Eh, pourquoi tu dis ça, protesta la panthère.  
-Il aime Ichigo et il l'écoute. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal en s'attaquant à quelques choses qui lui est chère défendit-elle le sexta, sous mon regard pleins de reconnaissances. Et puis il mange de la nourriture humaine regarde fit-elle en lui enfonçant un onigri fourré à la menthe et au poivron vert (à croire que parce que les deux aliments son vert elle a trouvé que ça serais bon, chose dont je doutais beaucoup) dans la bouche. »

Mon chaton fut obligé de mâcher et sous mon éternel regard noir qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recracher l'expérience faite par Orihime. Une fois qu'il eut avalé il dit : « on dirait pas comme ça mais c'est bon, je peux en ravoir » puis il en piqua un second sous le regard heureux de la rouquine et sous notre regard horrifié par sa phrase. Mais bon au moins malgré son manque de tact, car il a quand même sous entendu qu'il pensait que ça serait immangeable, il a fait plaisir à sa rivale.

« -Sinon qu'est-ce tu fou dans ses bras Ichigo, m'interpella Renji qui se décida enfin à faire entendre sa bonne humeur par dessus la froideur de Byakuya.  
-La fraise et moi on sort ensemble, répondit l'espada.  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fraise, chaton, répliquais-je.  
-Chui pas un chaton, chui une panthère, bouda Grimmjow.  
-On aura tout vu, reprocha le glaçon sans pour autant afficher son expression blasée.  
-J'parie que c'est toi qui te fais prendre, me taquina mon ami.  
-Abarai ! Le reprit le capitaine  
-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons protestais-je en même temps que lui, mais le mal était fait, mon compagnon avait rougis montrant que c'était lui le passif dans le couple. (« En même tant c'est une femelle, mon roi, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. » me dit mon hollow « Je ne suis pas sûre que de dire d'un homme qui se veut si viril, qu'il est une femelle tout le temps et lui remettre en plein dans la figure sa condition alors que ça relève que notre intimité soit une bonne idée. Et puis si ça avait été moi à sa place ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas eu honte pour nous, après tout on est une seule et même personne, même si on est divisé en deux âmes. »répliquais-je « enfin vu que son ventre va atteindre des sommets on peut pas dire que ça relève tant que ça de votre intimité, majesté. Tous le monde peut comprendre que c'est lui qui se fait prendre mon roi ! ») »

« -D'accord, je vais vous donner le bénéfice du doute, mais sachez bien tous les deux que je vous surveillerais avec attention et qu'au moindre faux pas, à la moindre âme humaine attaquée j'en référerais à Yamamoto.  
-Je ne r*** pas de manger d'âme humaine, je n'en ai pas mangé depuis que je suis un adjuchas, je me contente de hollow pour évoluer, dis Grimmjow.  
-Merci Byakuya, sincèrement merci, lâchais-je en mettant une claque derrière la tête de mon amant. »

Pour plus de précautions j'envoyais un message à mon père pour lui demander d'aller me chercher chez Urahara, où se trouvait la machine pour capturer les hollow dont il nous avait parlé. Pour plus de précautions, il valait mieux éviter que Grimmjow chasse tant que le capitaine Kuchiki serait dans les parages, ce qui ne devait pas durer longtemps, un capitaine ne peut pas rester dans les parages trop longtemps.

J'entendis ensuite Renji se demander si les capitaines Hirako, Muguruma et Otoribashi ne risquaient pas de se lier à un hollow. Pour répondre je lui dis ce que j'ai déjà dit un millier de fois en peu de temps, que non ni Shinji, ni Kensei, ni Rose ne risquaient de se lier à un hollow, car mon hollow était une expérience d'Aizen a un niveau supérieur à celui d'adjuchas, alors qu'eux ils étaient de simples hollows, modelé à partir d'une partie de leur âme. Que le lien ce fait en général pendant la jouissance entre deux hollow qui ont leur chaleur (même si Grimmjow c'était lié à moi hors de la période, Shiro m'avait expliqué que le lien déjà commencé c'était juste complété, mais que la première morsure doit en général être donnée pendant la période noire de l'année, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas) et que les autres vizard grâce à la qualité moindre de leur hollow ne les auraient jamais. Quand je mentionnais les mots chaleurs je vis un léger trouble sur les joues du noble, apparemment pas habitué à parler de sexualité. J'expliquais au rouge qui voulait en savoir plus que ce que j'appelais chaleur est exactement ce que le mot voulait dire, comme pour les animaux. Et quand je vis qu'il avait l'air un peu jaloux je lui expliquais que cela n'avait rien de plaisant d'avoir une fièvre que l'on n'arrive pas à soulager, de se sentir moite de partout et d'avoir tous les hollows qui te collent au fesse en espérant te violer. Mais je rajoutais le bonheur de savoir que les années qui suivront il n'y aura plus aucun r*** que l'on tente de me violer. Mon chaton rétorqua que même si il était lié à moi lui avait toujours des risques d'être embêté par des abrutis qui ne savent pas lire une odeur.

La conversation ne s'arrêta que quand le soleil fut complètement couché et que nos ventres commencèrent à gargouiller. J'invitais les deux officiers de la sixième divisions à venir manger. Bien sur pendant le dîner je veillais à ce qu'aucun des deux n'approchent ma chambre, les affaires pour bébé étend mis trop en évidence.

_encore merci à Yayuhe pour la correction du chapitre_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : le sexe ? Quels sexes. **

**PDV Ichigo**

Un nouveau mois passa, Grimmjow en était à cinq mois de grossesse. Byakua fut rappelé au Seireitei au bout d'une semaine, d'après ce que je vis il semblait nous faire confiance, même si je me doutais qu'il avait chargé Renji de nous surveiller. Mais bon une fois le noble repartit Grimmjow put recommencer à chasser normalement ou presque, pour être sûr que Renji ne puisse pas voir son ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus, devenant même un peu gênant, on avait décidé de sortir du périmètre de surveillance du rouge. Pour cela Rukia nous avait bien renseigné. En parlant d'elle, la petite shinigami semblait avoir totalement accepté la chose et commençait à pardonner à ma panthère pour la blessure infligée lors de la guerre. Elle semblait même s'amuser à nous couvrir. Orihime de son côté concoctait des petits plats au félin qui semblait en apprécier la plupart, quand j'ai dis cela à mon père il m'avait juste répondu que les goûts des femmes enceintes étaient incompréhensibles. Uryu de son côté restait lui même, mais en un peu moins froid peut-être. Chad lui aussi ne changeait pas, d'un soutient inconditionnel mais discret, il avait même offert deux petites peluches pour les futurs jumeaux (ou jumelle, on ne savait toujours pas le sexe des enfants), un chat orange et un bleu.

La nouvelle échographie étant pour le lendemain, Rukia, complice, essaya de trouver une solution pour éloigner le rouge le temps d'une journée. Ce fut Tessai qui nous l'a fournis, il devait aller chercher des fournitures pour le magasin et dans sa grande bonté il a décidé que son squatteur officiel devait l'aider à les porter. Le jour choisi étant bizarrement encore un jour de cours, Orihime nous promis, enfin me promis de m'apporter ses cahiers et les devoirs, Grimmjow lui s'en foutait de tout ça. Elle donna aussi sa parole au félin de lui apporter un bento de sa préparation. Le voir manger ces choses me dégouttait mais au moins il mangeait de la nourriture humaine comme demandé par le scientifique. Il appréciait néanmoins aussi les délicieux repas de ma sœur et pour ça je pouvais comprendre.

À part cela mon chaton se plaignait souvent de quelques maux de dos, m'obligeant à le masser régulièrement (« c'est pas comme si tu n'appréciais pas prendre soin de lui, majesté »). Il avait pris tous les kilos qu'il lui manquait et son ventre ressemblait à un ballon bien gonflé. Les fois où l'on décidait de faire l'amour sans son gigai était complexe, mais j'appréciais les moments qui suivaient car je pouvais sentir les bébés bouger, chose impossible quand il est à l'intérieur du corps artificiel. La première fois qu'ils se sont manifestés, c'était en cours et Grimmjow c'était mis à faire un bon en se tenant le ventre, je me suis bien entendu inquiété, mais il c'était tranquillement (« enfin avec chaton c'est relatif mon roi ») rassit l'air de rien avant de me révéler seul à seul à la pause qu'il avait sentis nos jumeaux. À présent je le voyais des fois se tendre en cours et toucher son ventre plat comme si il communiquait avec eux pour leur dire de se calmer.

Comme le week-end arrivait le jours après le rendez-vous avec Urahara nous avions décidé que nous irions faire les courses pour les bébés. Nous avions l'intention de lui demander le sexe pour savoir vers quoi s'orienter, mais nous étions d'accord sur l'absence de rose dans nos achats, la couleur étant déjà bien trop présente sur tous les accessoires donné par mon père. Nous avions quand même commencé à remarquer un problème qui se montrait à nous, le manque de place. Alors que je pensais que mon félin allait donner comme solution de vivre avec notre progéniture à Last Noches, il n'en fit rien, mais nous n'avions pour autant pas de solution.

Le moment de se rendre à la boutique arriva bien vite. Ne le voyant pas je me décidais à nous traîner directement dans le sous sol. Là bas on vit que la porte était ouverte, nous invitant à entrer. Grimmjow sans qu'on lui demande retira son gigai laissant apparaître une silhouette bien différente. L'homme au bob semblait ne pas nous avoir vu, adsorbé par je ne sais quoi et je ne préférais pas savoir quoi. En attendant je me mis assis sur une chaise et j'entraînais mon homme sur mes genoux, il était un peu lourd mais je n'osais lui dire, et puis ce n"est pas comme si il avait de la graisse ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, juste sont ventre bien rond que je me surprenais à caresser. Je sentis quelques coups mais sans plus.

Au bout d'une demi heure, mon mentor se décida enfin à nous porter attention. Il nous fit dans un premier temps que les bébés avaient décidé de prendre enfin de la place, ce qui fit grogner Grimmjow. Il demanda ensuite au sexta de rentrer dans la machine, ce qu'il fit sans appréhension, l'ayant déjà testée. Urahara, contrairement à la dernière fois, alluma un écran et toucha des boutons à l'endroit où ils étaient précédemment. Je compris alors ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là, quand je vis des formes bizarres apparaître accompagnées d'un bruit de cœur. Il avait ajouté à sa création une super option qui me permettait de voir les jumeaux. Malheureusement pour l'espada, lui ne pouvait rien voir coincé dans la machine, il pouvait par contre parfaitement entendre les petits battements. Cela était émouvant. Après avoir pris des mesures, regarder différents numéros sur son écran, il dit à Grimmjow qu'il pouvait sortir, une fois celui ci à côté de moi, il se tourna vers nous et nous dit :  
« -Mon cher sexta, vu ton stade de grossesse et le fait que ce soit des jumeaux, je préférerais que tu n'ailles plus chasser, ou du moins que tu restreignes le nombre de tes chasses à une ou deux par semaine (à cela j'entendis Grimmjow grogner mais le scientifique n'en fit pas cas et continua). Les grossesses gémellaires on tendance à ne pas arriver à terme alors j'ai bien peur qu'en faisant trop d'effort, lors de la chasse par exemple, le travail commence bien trop vite et que ce soit des prématurés bien trop prématurés pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Grimmjow, il faudrait que tu tiennes au moins jusqu'au huitième mois pour que les enfants soient viables sans avoir besoin de machine autours d'eux. Sinon je peux vous rassurer, ils se développent très bien, peut-être même un peu trop. Leur énergie spirituelle commence à être importante alors je vais te rajouter deux bracelets pour ton corps spirituel et adapter un peu le gigai pour qu'il maintienne bien toute l'énergie que vous pourriez produire.  
-Avant cela, tu pourrais nous dire le sexe, s'il te plait Urahara, demandais-je.  
-Je vais même faire mieux que ça, il me tendit une enveloppe et continua, félicitation vous allez avoir une fille et un garçon.  
-Je me posais une question un peu génante, révéla mon chaton  
-Vas-y je suis tous ouïs, assura l'homme face à nous.  
-Hem, comme je suis pas une fille, … je ferais comment pour l'accouchement, murmura gêné la panthère.  
-Je ne sais pas du tous comment cela se passe chez les autres hollows mâles qui se retrouvent dans la situation où ils deviennent des femelles pour la reproduction, je ne savais même pas cela possible. Mais la solution que je propose fonctionnera même si il est fort peu probable que ce soit la solution donnée par la nature. Certaines femmes sont obligées d'utiliser une solution purement médicale pour accoucher appelée césarienne, on leur ouvre l'abdomen pour aller chercher l'enfant. Cela est totalement possible avec un corps spirituel du moment que l'on a les outils qu'il faut pour. Et heureusement pour toi j'ai tous les outils dont ont a besoin pour faire n'importe quelle opération sur un shinigami. Le corps spirituel est le même pour un arrancar. Donc dès que tu sentiras les contractions, que tu sentiras obligatoirement, car ton corps a développé un utérus pour loger les enfants, il n'a juste pas développé de vagin donc il n'y a pas de voie naturelle de passage, vous viendrez ici et je procéderai à l'opération. Ichigo, ton père peut aussi la faire si vraiment c'est urgent et que vous n'avez pas le temps de venir ici, je lui fournirai le matérielle si il n'en a pas déjà. Bon à présent venez boire un petit thé pendant que moi je m'occupe de ce gigai. Tiens Grimmjow met cela autours de tes poignets, finit-il par dire en lui donnant les bracelets inhibiteur de réiatsu. ».

Le soir, nous sommes rentré crevés de la visite chez notre ami, mais rassurés, bien qu'un peu mécontent de ne plus pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait pour Grimmjow. De mon côté, j'étais heureux de pouvoir voir les petites formes se dessiner sur le papier bien que je n'y comprenais pas grand chose, on voyait tout de même se développer deux silhouettes, malgré que l'on ne voyait pas très bien.

Après le repas, je demandais à tout le monde de rester à table. Ni Grimmjow, ni moi n'avions parlé de l'échographie du matin préférant garder cela pour un moment choisi. Je savais bien que tout le monde autours de la table voulait savoir. Orihime était resté manger avec nous, invitée par ma sœur pour ne pas qu'elle reste seule et aussi car la rouquine voulait aussi savoir. Je pris le papier et le fit passer autours de la table. Je voyais Inoue, Rukia et Yuzu s'émerveiller, mais la seule qui osa réellement dire ce qu'elle pensait fut Karin qui lança juste que l'on ne voyait pas grand chose et que les formes ne ressemblaient pas à grand chose. Ayant examiné la photo avec attention je pus tout de même lui montrer un ou deux détails que j'avais put distinguer, mon père m'aida à faire le reste. Grimmjow se chargea ensuite de dévoiler le sexe. Mes deux amies commencèrent à lancer des idées de nom avant que le bleuté leur rappel peut-être un peu brutalement que c'était à nous, leurs parents, de choisir les prénoms. Malgré sa brusquerie la bonne humeur ne fut pas entamée. Dès le départ de la rousse, nous sommes allé nous coucher, fatigué et se doutant que le lendemain serait épuisant.

_Encore merci à Yayuhe pour sa correction_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : un peu de shopping**

**PDV Ichigo**

Quand le réveil sonna et éclata (merci à Grimmjow dont les oreilles sont toujours aussi sensibles au doux bruit du réveil), oui on a mis ce foutu réveil même un samedi pour être sures d'être dans les magasins assez tôt et finir ce qui était pour nous une mini corvée le plus vite possible. Pas que chercher des vêtements pour bébé nous embêtait (« enfin un peu quand même mon roi »), mais aller dans les magasins entourés de femmes enceintes et de petits couples normaux nous faisait un peu chier. On ne pouvait pas dire que nous étions un couple normal, on était tout de même un couple d'hommes et l'on avait bien put voir, grâce aux regards des autres que ce n'était pas très apprécié des bonnes mœurs, bon le fait que le félin me touche régulièrement les fesses en publique pouvait aussi y être pour quelque chose. Enfin, mon chaton se contentait d'un regard tueur qui disait clairement: tu dis quelque chose et je t'arrache la tête ou je te découpe en morceaux au choix; parfois accompagné d'un très distingué majeur relevé. Enfin je ne me faisais pas trop d'espoir nos cheveux y étaient aussi peut-être pour beaucoup dans les regards que l'on nous lançait. En plus Grimmjow était un hollow et moi un shinigami remplaçant doublé d'un vizard ce qui n'arrangeait pas la normalité de la chose. Et pour finir, un homme ne pouvait pas être enceinte dans la réalité de la plupart, c'est juste possible dans notre réalité alternative à nous deux en fait.

Comme personne n'était encore réveillé, ce qui n'est pas étonnant un jour sans cours, je fis le petit-déj'. Je n'espérais même pas faire toucher une casserole à ma panthère, il n'était clairement pas fait pour la cuisine. Je fis cuire le riz, la seule chose que je savais faire en cuisine et je recherchais des briques de jus de fruit. On passa ensuite à table pour manger notre maigre repas avant d'aller nous laver, chacun de notre côté cette fois-ci.

Une fois arrivé devant le magasin, j'ai dut mal a entrer, c'était plus facile de regarder des choses sur internet que d'aller les acheter en vrai. Grimmjow me regardait interrogateur, ce qui me poussa à avancer. Je voyais bien le regard du caissier sur moi, sûrement en train de juger mon âge ou ma couleur de cheveux. Enfin il n'avait pas l'air de dévisager le bleuté avec sa couleur encore plus improbable. Quitte à choquer et à être dévisager autant leur donner une bonne raison alors je prends sa main dans la mienne. Peut être que j'avais mauvais caractère mais je pensais avoir tous de même mûrit, moi qui montrait tout de suite mes poings quand on m'agressait verbalement à cause du fait que je sois roux, maintenant je me défends si on m'attaque physiquement, ce qui arrive encore fréquemment avec les petites frappes menées par Yokochini. Enfin ces mecs doivent être maso parce que je n'étais pas des plus doux, j'avais déjà avant l'arrivé de mon chaton des amis qui m'aidait à leur mettre une raclée mais depuis l'arrivé du sexta les corrections étaient encore pire, et je n'avais plus besoin d'aide à part de celui de mon compagnon.

Les premières choses que l'on vit dans le magasin furent les berceaux mais ça on en avait pas besoin et puis vu le prix, faut pas déconner, j'ai beau avoir un peu d'argent de coté que je peux dépenser, pour avoir travailler pour cette folle de Ikumi-san, je n'en avais pas des masses non plus. Les poussettes qui suivirent me firent un peut de l'œil car celle de mes sœurs n'était plus dans un super état, mais je préférais d'abord acheter tout le reste avant d'oser même regarder le prix. Quand on s'approchait des talkie-walkie pour bébé (« Baby phone, mon roi, baby phone »), je vis les yeux de Grimmjow s'illuminer et je compris qu'il allait faire une connerie. Je le retins alors par la main plus fermement tout en lui demandant :  
« -Tu crois qu'on en prend deux ou un seul suffira ?  
-Je crois que j'ai les oreilles assez fines pour ne pas avoir besoin de ces choses mais on en prend un car c'est amusant, répondit-il.  
-On en prend un pour moi alors mais ce n'est pas pour jouer t'as vu le prix, c'est pas un jouet, répliquais-je ». Il bouda un peu alors je le laissais choisir, il en pris un avec des animaux dessus tout en gueulant qu'il n'y en avait aucun avec des panthères, mais qu'il se contenterait de petits éléphants et de petites girafes. D'après moi on allait se retrouver avec des félins sur tous les accessoires que l'on allait acheter.

On continuait notre périple dans les rayons et je pris quatre biberons préférant en avoir en double car il y a des risques qu'avec les cours et mes devoirs de shinigamis on ai pas le temps de laver les biberons. J'en ajoutait deux autres à cette pensée. Grimmjow lui, de son côté cherchait des tétines rigolotes, il voulu en mettre une avec des dents de vampire et une autre avec des dents de monstre mais je l'arrêtais avant, pas sure que ces choses soient très bonne pour un gosse et puis ce sont les plus chers, j'en pris des toutes simples de couleurs rouge, verte, violette et bleue et lui laissait en choisir deux avec des animaux, elles étaient moins chers que les premières qu'il m'avait montré et au moins il ne ferais pas la gueule. J'en pris autant au cas où on en perd une.

Un vendeur nous interpella :  
« -Qu'est ce que vous pensez faire avec tout ça, c'est un magasin de puériculture et non pas de jouets. Alors vous feriez mieux de partir, ce n'est pas un magasin pour des jeunes.  
-Tu crois qu'on vient là pour se branler et qu'on achète des biberons comme sex toys. Les sucettes tu crois qu'elles vont nous servir à quoi? Maintenant laisse nous tranquillement acheter les affaires pour nos futurs enfants, connard, avant que je ne t'enfonce l'un de ces biberons dans le fion, s'énerva ma panthère. (« Ça y est chaton a perdu l'esprit, majesté »)  
-Viens Grimm on va continuer nos achats, ne te préoccupe pas d'eux, plus vite on aura tout rassemblé, plus vite l'on pourra rentrer dormir, dis-je pour tenter de le calmer. Sur la liste d'achat il nous manque encore le machin pour laver les biberons et pour les stériliser, des nouvelles couettes, j'ai vu que celle de mes sœurs on pris un coup dans le grenier et des vêtements rajoutais-je pour le recentrer sur les choses importantes et pas sur cette abrutis de vendeur » Je lui aurais bien foutu un pain si je n'avais pas appris à rester calme, non mais pour qui il se prend à nous traiter ainsi. Mais je me repris en me rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. On avait assez d'un fauve en colère capable de mettre ses menaces en action pour que je ne puisse me permettre de m'énerver (« N'empèche que chaton à une imagination débordante en se qui concerne la vulgarité et les idées de torture, mon roi. N'empèche, majesté, j'aurais bien voulu le voir en action. » Je ne pus que confirmer les dires de mon double). Pour montrer tout de même que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire et sûrement car mon compagnon déteint sur moi j'ajoutais avant de traîner le félin dans un autre rayon : « C'est pas que vous me dérangez, monsieur l'abrutis mais on a encore plein de chose à faire alors on va vous laissez, vous et vos préjugés débiles. Un ado peut très bien avoir un enfant et Grimmjow a dépassé la vingtaine. Et oui on est g** et on va avoir un gosse et alors c'est notre vie. ». En écoutant mes paroles, je vis que peut être c'était Shiro qui était en train de répandre sa mauvaise influence (« Mauvaise influence, mauvaise influence, mon roi, je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui commence à craquer sous les jugements que tous ces ignorants qui ne comprennent rien. Mais que veux tu mon roi, les gens sont bourré de préjugés, tu le sais depuis ton plus jeune age pourtant. Majesté tu retiens trop ton énervement, tu es encore jeune et fougeux tu as le droit de ne pas être responsable, tu le dois même, je sais que tu vas être père mais cela ne change rien, regarde la mère. ». Malgré son ton cynique et son horrible voix, mon hollow n'avait pas tord, je retenais tout en moi et que si j'explosais réellement, ça ferait mal. C'est qu'il était de bon conseil le bougre, je voyais bien que le fait de m'être rapproché de lui n'était que positif malgré ses paroles souvent crues et son ironisme, il me comprenait et savait m'aider en cas de problème.).

Après avoir chercher le chauffe-biberon et tout le reste en rapport avec les repas des bébé dans tous les rayons, je me rendis compte que tout était avec les biberons et tétines, dans l'allée que l'on avait quittée en fanfare. Je pris rapidement les machines les moins chers et du lait en poudre et des anneaux pour les dents, pour éviter de devoir revenir,avant de retourner voir Grimmjow laissé avec les peluches. Je ne le savais pas si sensible envers cela. Quand j'arrivais près de lui il avait sélectionné dix nounours et me demanda de départager. Le voir ainsi, si calme et si passionné dans ce qu'il était en train de faire (je ne l'avais vu aussi concentré que lors de nos différents duels et là c'était loin d'être une bataille) était tout de même déstabilisant, enfin c'était peut-être son instinct maternelle qui commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Mais ce qui était bien c'est que la douceur de ses doudous lui avaient enlevé sa colère. Je regardais les différentes peluches choisies et je ne fus même pas surpris de ne voir que des félins, et aucuns lapins ou oursons. Ayant déjà les chats offert par Chad, je retirais les chatons du lot, il n'y avait pas de panthère mais deux sortes de lions et deux sortes de tigres. Je pris le lion le plus jolie et le tigre blanc et je remis les autres à leurs place.

Notre panier commencait à devenir bien trop remplis et il restait encore tout ce qui relève du textile à acheter alors on dut aller en rechercher un autre. Pour les couettes on choisis deux couettes différentes mais toutes les deux avec des animaux de la savanes, aucun de nous ne voulait de rose alors on a choisis de prendre tous les accessoires pour qu'ils soient asexués et qu'ils puissent convenir aux deux. Les berceaux avaient été personnalisé, repeint en blanc et le tissus teint en jaune pâle, ce qui allait totalement avec les couettes misent dans notre panier. On put ensuite se rendre dans les rayons vêtements, endroit où l'on savait qu'on allait passer des heures car il faudrait plein de body d'après mon père car, ça se salit vite apparemment. Et puis il fallait qu'on prenne des tenues pour garçon pour quand il allait être réellement habillé, parce que les petites robes ne passeront pas.

On prit beaucoup de body bleue et orange pour faire une référence amusante avec nos couleurs de cheveux et pour les autres on les prit en blancs avec des animaux dessus, notamment, sans trop de surprise, des félins. J'en pris aussi un avec une carotte humanisée car il m'avait fait rigoler et mon chaton ajouta contre mon avis un body avec une fraise qui parle. Mais bon j'étais trop heureux pour relever. On prit ensuite des petites salopettes pour quand ils seront un peu plus grand et des pantalons, je trouvais une petite chemise pour aller avec. On prit aussi des chaussettes et deux petites paires de chaussures. Deux-trois femmes enceintes sont passées à nos côtés mais étrangement, aucune d'elle n'avaient de jugement dans les yeux, elles semblaient plutôt attendries.

J'appelais ensuite mon père pour qu'il vienne nous chercher trop encombrés pour pouvoir prendre les transports en commun. On fit ensuite un dernier tours pour être sur de ne rien avoir oublié. On avait presque finit le tours quand l'on tombait sur les couches, bien sur je savais qu'il en fallait, on avait même une planche à langer à la maison, mais les voir me rappela la grosse horreur qui viendra peupler notre monde, le gros beurk de l'histoire, devoir changer les enfants. J'en pris tout de même deux paquets. Je pris aussi des produits pour nettoyer le corps et les cheveux, enfin tout ce qu'il fallait.

On passa ensuite en caisse les mains remplies de nos deux paniers et des choses qui ne sont pas rentrées dedans. Pendant que je payais la sommes astronomique prévue, avec tout de même un petit pincement au cœur, car en travaillant je pensais économiser pour mes études, enfin les études je les ai abandonnée quelque peu quand mes pouvoirs mon été rendus. Grimmjow mis tout dans des sachets et en pris une partie. J'en pris l'autre et je le rejoignis à la voiture, qui, heureusement pour lui qui avait mal au dos, était déjà là.

Bilan de la matinée : ma chambre encore plus remplie mais de jolis petits accessoires pour les bébés et d'autres moins sympas comme les couches. Un vendeur merdique qui a faillit gâcher notre journée, mais aussi des futurs mamans assez compréhensives qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Une fatigue importante et un gros trous dans le porte monnaie, mais l'on s'est tout de même bien amusés et c'est assez plaisant de construire un futur.

_Merci à Yayuhe pour la correction _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : une après-midi reposante mais crapuleuse**

**PDV Ichigo**

Une fois le repas terminé, mon chaton et moi on a décidé d'aller nous reposer. Il enleva son t-shirt et s'installa sur le lit, m'invitant clairement à le masser. Je ne me fis pas prier après tout, même si il ne le dit pas la plupart du temps, il a mal et je le savais. Je pris l'huile achetée un peu plus tôt pour nous faciliter la tâche et rendre le moment plus agréable. Grimm avait insisté pour qu'elle soit à la fraise. Je passais ensuite mes mains sur ses épaules, avant de les descendre doucement un peu plus bas et d'appuyer légèrement mes pouces sur la zone où je sentais ses muscles tendus. Quand j'appuyais sur l'un des muscles noués je l'entendis gémir de plaisir. Une fois n'est pas commune mes pauvres hormones d'adolescent en rut me firent bander quand j'entendis le son. J'essayais de passer outre et continué à le détendre. Mais quand je vis qu'il continuait à gémir mes mains descendirent masser plus bas. Il me regarda avec son éternel sourire carnassier et je compris qu'il faisait exprès de gémir plus fort pour me tenter.

Je me penchais pour embrasser ses omoplates et j'en profitais pour frotter mon érection contre ses fesses pour lui montrer l'effet provoqué par sa petite séduction. Quand je me redressais pour enlever mon haut il en profita pour chercher le lubrifiant dans le tiroir. Eh bien il a été rapide sur ce coup là. Ce qui me surpris encore plus c'est qu'il ne se retourna pas, me laissant complètement le dominer. Je lui retirais son pantalon avec un peu de mal, devant ouvrir le bouton et la braguette, le seul effort qu'il fit fut de lever les fesses pour que je puisse faire tomber le tissu le long de ses hanches. Ce n'est pas seulement passif qu'il était a ce moment, c'était carrément feignant.

Heureusement pour moi il ne portait jamais de boxer, car c'est plus facile s'il lui prenait une petite envie de baiser pendant le déjeuné, ce qui était déjà arrivé, j'accepte sans trop de problème ses exigences, on ne peut pas dire que je les trouvais déplaisantes. Et puis même si le faire dans les toilettes ce n'est jamais très classe, le goût de l'interdit et la peur de nous faire surprendre avait quelque chose d'excitant. Et puis il n'avait jamais rien porté sous son hakama, même du temps d'Aizen alors ça n'allait pas changer. D'ailleurs ça aussi c'était pratique, quand il s'était décidé à de nombreuse reprises à me sauter dessus sous sa forme spirituelle, excité par la chasse.

Je ne lui accordais tout de même pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait, je pris mon temps, embrassant son cou, léchant sa colonne vertébrale, mordillant ses flancs. Ensuite j'écartais ses fesses pour pouvoir insinuer ma langue entre elle et lécher son petit trou. Une fois celui-ci assez taquiné, j'entrais directement le muscle chaud en lui, je le sentais se contracter autours du bout rose entré en lui. J'entrais un doigts en lui en plus de ma langue, comme d'habitude mon index passait sans problème et sans douleur.

Je finis par retirer tout ce qui le pénétrait pour lubrifier mes doigts. Quand j'appuyais sur la petite bouteille pour mettre du liquide sur mes doigts rien ne sortit, le flacon semblait totalement vide. Pour parer au manque de lubrifiant, je pris de l'huile de massage et j'en passais un peu entre ses fesses, avant d'entrer deux de mes doigts en lui. Je vis qu'il se frottait contre la couverture pour soulager la tension présente dans sa virilité. J'entrais mon annulaire dans son cul en plus des deux autres intrus et je me mis à chercher sa prostate pour enlever la gène due à l'étirement de ses parois.

Mon jeans commençait à un peu trop me compresser, mon boxer aussi d'ailleurs. Je me retirais de son a*** pour me mettre nu et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec quelque chose de plus volumineux. J'appuyais mon membre entre ses fesses, sans pour autant m'aligner avec son intimité pour le pénétrer, juste pour lui montrer mon retour. Je pris l'huile pour en refaire un peu couler le long de sa raie et pour en mettre un peu sur mes mains et l'étaler sur ma queue.

Je commençais à entrer mon gland en lui, avant de le ressortir, j'entendis mon chaton grogner sous ma lenteur mais je n'allais pas aller plus vite, c'était sa punition pour avoir jouer la feignasse. Je le pénétrais à nouveau mais un peu plus profondément, et toujours lentement. Moi aussi j'avais envie de plus, mais l'idée de faire durer un peu plus nos ébats me plaisait, encore plus que mon désir qui me tiraillait. À force de pénétrations, je rentrais totalement en lui, sans aucun problème vu sa décontraction, et l'huile de massage me semblait être un bon lubrifiant, mais je continuais mes lents va et vient à l'intérieur de lui. Je touchais régulièrement sa prostate. Cette langueur créait une ambiance toute particulière, appréciable dans cette chambre dans laquelle le soleil ne passait qu'entre les volets entrouverts, et la fenêtre légèrement entrebâillée. Parfois, on sentais un léger petit vent caresser nos corps couvert de sueur et enlacés.

Je sentais la délivrance se créer dans mon ventre, mais cette douceur mise dans mes mouvements de bassin me permettait de tenir plus longtemps, de ne pas me laisser aller à un orgasme trop rapide, au point que la lenteur que je mettais à l'action semblait faire des seconde des minutes. Je ne pouvais pas non plus dire que les contractions autours de mon membre ne m'excitaient pas à un point infernal. Mais la passion ne nous étreignait pas autant, différemment, il y avait plus de tendresse que d'ardeur. Malgré la préférence que l'on avait habituellement pour les ébats dur et brutaux, tout comme nos combat, je vis bien que l'on appréciait tout les deux l'état dans lequel on était. Bien sûr, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin et la jouissance finit par nous prendre comme d'habitude, lui après moi.

Je me retirais de lui et m'allongeais à ses côtés sans appuyer trop sur son ventre, même si on ne le voyait pas dans le gigai, j'avais peur de leur faire mal. Bon il se trouvait qu'après je me suis retrouvé coincé sur un petit bout de lit, manquant de tomber, ayant toujours le lit une personne qui trônait dans ma chambre depuis des années. Grimmjow se retourna un peu et me pris dans ses bras, puis l'on s'endormit avec cette odeur de sexe et de sueur flottant dans l'air dans la douce léthargie de l'après midi.

Quand je me réveillais je sentais un réaction de mon corps qui paraissait normale, enfin sauf que là je m'étais libéré peu de temps avant. Oui je bandais, encore. Je n'étais pas le seul à être réveillé, j'avais le regard de Grimmjow qui suivait le fil de mon corps et matait bien ma partie gonflée, un sourire carnassier au lèvre, apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à en vouloir encore. Il me plaqua le dos contre le matelas avant de descendre sa bouche, les lèvres toujours retroussées en un sourire félin, sur ma verge. (« Je crois que minou veut jouer, mon roi. » dit la voix enraillée de Shiro, je lui répondis « Tiens, tu ne l'appelles plus chaton !? », « Envie de changer, majesté, envie de changer »). Il mordilla mon gland sans pour autant me faire mal, c'était une sensation particulière, mais je le laissais faire, pressé de voir là où ça allait nous mener. Il lécha mon sexe sur toute sa longueur, avant de le prendre en bouche d'un coup, sans prévenir, m'enfonçant au plus profond de sa gorge. J'essayais de ne pas bouger mes hanches pendant qu'il faisait de lent mais très profond va et vient.

Il finit par se retirer alors que j'étais sur le point de jouir, juste avant que je ne lui signale de le faire. Il remontait vers ma bouche pour prendre mes lèvres en otage et me suçoter la langue. Encore une fois je le laissais dominer, il m'avait laissé le totale contrôle des ébats précédent, alors je le lui laissais sur ceux-ci. Cela me surpris quand, après avoir mis fin au baiser, il pris mon membre en main et s'empala dessus. Je vis bien qu'il avait un peut mal, mais apparemment après la douceur présente en début d'après midi, il voulait faire ça de manière dure. Je le laissais s'ajuster et se déhancher à son propre rythme sur mon bas ventre, en tentant de retenir le plus possible mon bassin pour qu'il n'aille pas trop fortement s'enfoncer en lui, enfin au début. Ensuite pris par la fougue mes hanches vinrent frapper de toute leur force sur la prostate de mon Grimm, qu'elles avaient trouvé peu de temps avant. Très rapidement ma limite fut atteinte, me faisant jouir et entraînant l'orgasme de mon compagnon. Alors qu'on allait se rhabiller et probablement ranger toutes les affaires de puériculture achetées le matin même, on sentis un reiatsu de hollow. Je sautais sur mon badge pour me changer en shinigami et je dus empêcher Grimmjow de me suivre. Renji risquait d'être là et je ne pouvais nous permettre qu'il voit le félin avec un ballon à la place du ventre.

Je revins assez rapidement, mais légèrement blessé à l'arcade et je me fis engueuler comme un malpropre par le sexta. Au début je le pris assez mal, puis je me rendis compte, que de ne pas avoir put se battre devait lui avoir pesé et je vis ensuite une lueur d'inquiétude, pourtant bien cachée dans ses yeux, je crois qu'il a juste eu peur pour moi. Je le pris alors dans mes bras avant de rentrer dans mon corps et de l'entraîner pour aller manger.

_Merci Yayuhe pour la correction_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : la préparation d'une vie de famille**

**PDV Ichigo**

Deux mois passèrent, le lycée était finit. Grimmjow avait à présent un jolie ventre de femme enceinte de sept mois, bien rond et prêt à éclater. Bien sûr que sous sa forme spirituelle, son corps artificiel avait encore ses beaux abdos bien musclé. J'aimais bien les deux situations, l'une montre le corps de l'homme que j'ai rencontré et probablement appris à apprécier puis à aimer au cours de nos duels ou tout du moins à respecter comme mon meilleur adversaire, l'autre montre ce que l'on était devenus, un petit couple, qui n'allait probablement pas être épargné par la vie, mais qui allait fonder une famille et avoir un petit cocon à eux.

Pour notre nid douillet, nous avions décidé que de rester chez mon père ne serait pas vivable. Ma chambre était beaucoup trop petite, elle croulait déjà sous les accessoires que l'on a acheté et que l'on nous a offert, tel que deux petits chappy en peluche de la part de Rukia, ou des petits body d'Orihime, ou étonnement deux petites couvertures faite main par Uryu, ce qui était assez touchant vu le mal qu'il a eu à accepter Grimmjow. Ensuite mes petites sœurs n'allaient plus pouvoir supporter notre libido bien longtemps, je les voyais parfois avoir du mal à nous regarder. Alors qu'on leur faisait déjà subir nos gémissements, on n'avait pas le droit de devoir leur faire subit les futurs pleurs des jumeaux. Alors on avait cherché pendant le mois qui était passé, un appartement avec deux chambres, qui soit suffisamment grand pour nous quatre mais pas trop cher. On a réussi à le trouver et on allait bientôt emménager. Pour payer le loyer et la nourriture Ikumi-san avait accepté de me reprendre et mon père nous avait promis de nous aider, donc on savait que l'on pourrait vivre tranquillement.

J'avais commencé des cours d'économie par correspondance, pour avoir le temps de travailler à côté, un peu plus longtemps que lors de mes études de lycéen et de faire mon travail de shinigamis, et bien sûr d'être là pour les petits à leur arrivée. Je me suis longtemps demandé si je devais réellement m'inscrire à l'université, notre situation étant assez peu stable et notre vie risquant de se faire au Hueco Mundo dès que les jumeaux auraient atteint un age correcte, mais j'ai finit, sous les ordre de mon père, par m'inscrire. A condition que je puisse travailler mes cours seulement à la maison. Grimmjow de son coté allait attendre la fin de sa grossesse et de voir dans quel état il allait être après la césarienne pour chercher un boulot.

L'appartement était déjà le notre depuis trois jours et nous avions déjà mis la tapisserie dans les pièces, ne pouvant supporter la tête des murs. Un couple de personne âgé y vivait avant nous, donc la décoration était un peu vieillotte (« Un peu mon roi !? Mais le papier peint n'avait pas dû être changé depuis plus de vingts ans. C'est pas ce que j'appelle un peu vieillot, c'est carrément vieux et pourri à ce niveau-là mon roi »). On avait mis des couleurs neutres partout mais avec des touches bleu et orange. Assortir tout à nos couleurs de cheveux était devenu une blague entre nous depuis que Chad nous avait offert les peluches chats de ces couleurs. Pour la chambre des jumeaux on avait gardé le même principe, mais on avait cherché longtemps pour avoir des animaux de la savane pour les accrocher au mur. Attention, même si on était pas sûr de pouvoir rester plus de trois ou quatre ans à cause des risques avec les shinigamis, on en avait mis des décollables pour que la chambre puisse évoluer avec leur âge.

Pour les shinigamis bien sûr que j'avais confiance en mes amis, même si de ceux encore en poste il n'y avait que Rukia au courant, mais ma grosse peur ne les concernait pas eux, mais ce foutu conseil des 46. Même si je savais très bien que Rukia avait été condamnéz à mort à cause d'Aizen, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête le fait que celui-ci avait condamné mon amie sans aucune raison valable. Je n'oubliais pas non plus tous les shinigamis qui avaient suivi le jugement les yeux fermer. Bien sûr que je savais que le Seireitei avait bien changé à cause d'Aizen et en partie grâce à moi, mais je ne savais pas qui allait continuer à me soutenir si un jour on se faisait juger, mis à part Rukia, avec qui j'en avait déjà parlé. J'ai déjà bien peur que ça en dégoûte certains que je puisse sortir avec un hollow. (« Mais non mon roi, à part Yamamotto, Soi Fon et peut être Mayuri, si tu as passé le test Byakuya tout le monde acceptera et le test Byakuya tu l'as passé avec brio. Encore que pour Mayuri je ne suis pas sur que la première chose qui passe par sa tête de cinglé soit le dégoût, je pense plutôt qu'il voudra tous nous disséquer pour comprendre comment une grossesse est possible, majesté. »

Lorsque les vizards présent à la Soul Society étaient venu rendre visite à leur famille, pendant les vacances, et d'après eux j'en fait partie, on avait décidé avec Urahara de faire une réunion où je leur présentait Grimm, notre lien et la grossesse. J'avais confiance en eux et je n'ai pas eu tord, à part un léger dégoût au tout début de la part de Kensei qui avait un peu de mal avec l'idée de sortir avec un espada, mais qui avait finit par comprendre que je n'ai au début rien choisi, que tout est dû à ma nature de vizard, il a compris, j'avais eu le droit à une tape dans le dos de Shinji, à des regards lubriques de la part de Liza, ce qui ne m'étonnais absolument pas, et à un soutient à demi mot des autres. Je dus tout de même les rassurer plusieurs fois sur le fait qu'aucun deux ne risquaient de s'accoupler avec un hollow, ce qu'ils n'auraient pas très bien vécu.

À part cela, pendant les vacances, pour que l'on puisse se débrouiller après notre emménagement, Yuzu nous avait appris à faire la cuisine. Dans un premier temps ma panthère voulu se défiler mais je réussis à l'obliger en le menaçant de ne pas lui faire à manger pour qu'il se mette au fourneau. C'est qu'il a vraiment appris à apprécier la nourriture humaine. Bilan des courses, mon félin était doué pour autre chose que pour se battre et il avait l'air d'apprécier faire la cuisine.

Pour le ménage je savais déjà un peu faire donc on n'allait pas vivre dans un bordel incommensurable, surtout que je ne suis pas sûr que de vivre dans la saleté soit très saint pour des enfants. Bien souvent, quand je disais que je ne pensais pas qu'une chose ne serait pas très bonne pour les jumeaux, mon chaton rigolait et me faisait remarquer qu'ils ne seront pas vraiment humain et qu'au Hueco Mundo les progénitures survivaient, donc que nos enfants n'iraient pas mal si il y avait un peu de poussière ou de fumée (je précise que la réflexion a été faite alors que mon père fumait à coté de mon amant). Il me précisait aussi que c'était lui qui est enceinte mais que c'était moi la mère poule. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je suis un protecteur depuis trop longtemps alors on ne pouvait pas me demander de ne pas m'en faire et de ne pas vouloir protéger mes propres enfants. Bon je savais que je risquais de les enfermer dans une tour dorée, mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

Le nombre d'échographies avait doublé, Urahara préférant vérifier l'énergie spirituelle des fœtus régulièrement et ajusté le gigai au besoin et aussi pour voir comment nos futurs enfants se portaient. J'aimais bien car je pouvais entendre les petits cœurs, le seul truc qui me déplaisait c'est que Grimmjow ne pouvait pas autant en profiter que moi, installé dans la machine. Il y a deux semaines, le scientifique lui interdit de chasser, chose qu'il avait déjà du mal à faire avec son bidon plutôt gênant. Cela nous mettait tout les deux sur les nerfs, car le sexta avait beaucoup de mal avec l'interdiction et il devenait plutôt invivable me mettant sur les rotules. Pour parer à son énervement, j'avais ressorti la vieille console, trouvant ça moins grave si il l'a cassait que la toute nouvelle, avec mes vieux jeux de baston. Ça le calmé un peu, mais pour réellement le calmer, je devais donner de mon corps car il se faisait encore plus insatiable comme si il essayait de combler le manque de combat à la verticale par ceux à l'horizontale (« Comme si ça t'ennuyait mon roi, tu prends pourtant bien ton pied »). Je devais aussi le masser très régulièrement, environ deux à trois fois par jour. Heureusement que je restais à la maison.

Je savais que les derniers mois allaient être très dur, en plus des caprices de Grimmjow, que je supportais encore assez bien, nous devions tout déménager dans notre nouveau chez nous. Enfin le gros truc positif c'est qu'on avait craqué sur un lit deux personnes en soldes, enfin, on allait pouvoir dormir sans risquer de finir à terre, enfin mon chaton pourrait se reposer sans gigai. La grossesse commençait tout de même à être un peu longue pour nous deux et j'avais hâte de pouvoir tenir nos enfants dans mes bras, même si je savais que ça ne serait pas de tous repos. Enfin, ça allait sûrement être plus gérable qu'une panthère en manque de combat. Je pensais d'ailleurs que ça allait être ce qui rendrait ces deux mois trop long pour nous deux, l'absence de sa drogue (ou de la notre) (« Z'êtes deux junkies camer à l'adrénaline, majesté, vous allez bien ensemble »).

Pendant que je réfléchissais, je vis que mon chaton c'était endormi, et je savais que si je voulais être en forme pour le lendemain avec les meubles à monter et les cartons à défaire, je devait faire de même. Le lendemain, on allait faire la chambre des deux futurs nourrissons pour désencombrer ma chambre, puis après l'échographie du surlendemain, il allait falloir s'occuper de nos affaires pour enfin avoir notre nid de prêt. Avant de moi-même me plonger dans le sommeil je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler les traits détendus de mon homme. Je pensais pouvoir dire que malgré son caractère merdique, j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Même si il me rendait un peu trop guimauve à mon goût, qui aurait cru que moi l'un des mecs les plus renfrogné de Karakura deviendrais si gnangnan, mais bon j'assume mon bonheur.

_merci à Yayuhe pour la correction du chapitre_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : le déménagement 1ère partie**

**PDV Ichigo**

Le lendemain je me réveillais au song du coup de poing de Grimmjow dans le réveil. Je tiens à dire que l'on a tout essayé pour éviter de devoir racheter un nouveau réveil, même de le mettre au minimum, mais aucun de nous ne s'est réveillé et mon père a trouvé bon de venir nous lever à sa manière mais on était tous les deux nus comme à notre habitude et il avait pu voir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir car la couette était tombée.

Pour en revenir à ce jour là, la tête dans le cul, on descendit dans la cuisine où mon père et sa bonne humeur non contagieuse nous attendait. Ce matin on allait mettre toutes les affaires pour bébé qui rentraient dans la voiture pour les amener à l'appartement et pendant l'après midi, Love c'était proposé pour venir avec un camion qu'il a eu je ne sais où et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Les autres vizards restant sur terre allaient aussi venir à la rescousse pour placer les meubles. On allait aussi en profiter pour aller chercher le lit au magasin pour le monter. Pour le restant on savait qu'on allait pouvoir l'aménager avec nos affaires. La cuisine était déjà sur place, comprise dans notre nouveau chez nous.

On pris le petit déjeuné préparé par Yuzu un peu plus tôt, les jumelles étant déjà parties en cours une heure auparavant. Fallait pas déconner non plus sur l'heure du lever, on avait le choix alors on allait pas non plus se lever avec les poules comme si on avait du nous rendre en cours. Je mangeais avec assez peu d'appétit, non pas que c'était mauvais, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas faim, contrairement à Grimmjow qui mangeait de plus en plus, en plus des repas assez conséquent qu'il faisait il avalait deux ou trois hollow par jour (si il y en a dans la machine pour les conserver sinon il fait sans). Je lui donnais le restant de mon bol et partis me doucher.

Après m'être déshabillé, j'entrais sous l'eau encore un peu froide, mais bon au moins ça me réveillait. Je savais que j'aurai du me coucher plus tôt pour ne pas être fatigué en ce jour. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Grimmjow pris le shampoing et me lava les cheveux, puis il s'occupa de ce que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre seul. Je lui savonnais ensuite le dos. Je crois que nous étions tous les deux trop fatigués pour avoir même envie de faire autre chose et pourtant on a souvent été comparés à des lapins qui ne disent jamais non à une partie fine, c'est dire si l'on était crevés. On finit par sortir le corps un peu plus vif à cause de l'eau.

Ensuite à notre rythme ont mis le carton de linge pour enfants, sortit du grenier dans la voiture et les différents autres accessoires déjà dans des cartons et l'on fis un premier voyage seulement mon père et moi. On avait préféré laisser Grimmjow faire les autres valises avec les affaires achetées récemment et pas emballées. Certaines étant encore dans l'emballage donc facilement transportable, avaient déjà été prises avec nous. On montait les différents cartons dans notre nouveau logis à Grimm et moi avant de repartir pour chercher le restant.

Je dus aider mon chaton à finir de mettre les vêtements dans les valises que l'on a ensuite transportées une première fois jusqu'à l'appart pour les défaire et mettre les vêtements dans un coin pour revenir avec et chercher le reste. Sans se rendre compte nous avions acheté beaucoup d'habit et on nous en avait offert aussi plein en plus.

Après avoir ramené tout ce que l'on pouvait, on se rendit chez Urahara où l'on avait rendez-vous avec les vizards pour manger puis partir finir l'emménagement. L'ambiance était bien présente avec Yoroichi qui racontait des anecdotes sur ma cousine et mon père qui en rajoutaient une couche sur d'autres événements qui se sont passé dans la famille. Les histoires finirent par dériver sur les autres famille noble et la chatte donna son avis sur son propre clan et décrivait à Renji, lui aussi présent, Byakuya adolescent. Les plus jeunes d'entre nous eurent une nouvelle vision du capitaine qui paraissait si froid à nos yeux. Beaucoup de choses s'étant passées cent ans auparavant furent passées au crible avant que l'on ne se décide à lever nos fesses pour finir de meubler notre futur nid. Le scientifique trouva un travail à Renji quand celui-ci se proposa de nous aider, comprenant pourquoi le vice capitaine n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence.

Avec une classe toute relative, Love (« Faut dire mon roi qu'avec son jogging et son afro en étoile il a déjà un problème de classe ») prit le volant du camion où je pris place. Mon père et les autres partirent déjà dans la maison familiale en voiture. On allait dans un premier temps chercher les nouveaux meubles et on les mis de manière à laisser de la place pour le berceau. On parti ensuite chercher le restant. Une fois qu'on eu mis un des berceaux on vit qu'on aurait dut mal à mettre le second. En forçant un peu comme des bourrins (« En même temps vous êtes des bourrins toi et chaton, majesté. Heureusement, mon roi, qu'il n'y a que vous d'ailleurs, que Renji n'est pas venu et que Hyori ai décidé de voir ailleurs ») on réussit à mettre les deux mais l'on ne pouvait mettre plus. Mon père pris la poussette dans la voiture avant que l'on ne se dirige tous vers notre nouveau logis.

Une fois arrivés, il fallut tout monter, je dois dire que la fatigue commençait à m'étreindre. Hyori au lieu de nous aider décida de visiter, Liza était toujours dans ses romans boyslove donc autant dire qu'elle ne servait qu'à faire jolie. Heureusement qu'Hachi et Love nous aidaient avec les berceaux. Mon père et moi on portait à deux le lit deux personnes, l'un de nous aurait sûrement pu porter l'emballage seul, mais comme il était assez long, il en devenait complexe à manier alors pour ne rien casser et surtout faire comme si notre force de shinigami ne nous donnait pas une force plus importante sous forme humaine. Grimmjow porta seul le carton de la commode, au début je n'étais pas trop d'accord, vu l'état de son corps spirituel, je préférais qu'il ne fasse pas grand chose mais il m'a rapidement rappelé qu'il était le sexta espada et qu'un meuble qui en plus de ça n'était pas si lourd que ça n'allait pas le tuer, ni faire du mal aux bébés.

Après avoir placé les deux berceaux, il fallut monter le mobilier blanc en kit, dans la chambre d'enfant. Ce fût compliqué et drôle à la fois. Mon père faisait le clown avec les pièces et celle-ci ne voulaient pas s'emboîter et quand elles voulaient bien se mettre l'une dans l'autre, elles ne tenaient pas ensemble. Enfin le bonheur des meubles en kit. On décidait de prendre de la super glus pour que les pièces tiennent. Une fois le tout assemblé et ressemblant à quelque chose, il fallait laisser sécher la colle avant de pouvoir mettre quoique ce soit à l'intérieur. On passait alors au montage du lit. On eu moins de difficulté.

Une fois le montage finit on partis prendre un encas avec ce que mes sœurs venaient de ramener. Oui, on avait pris une bonne partie de l'après midi à monter deux foutus meubles. On pu voir que dans la cuisine, les différents chauffe-biberon, stérilisateur, … avait été sortit de leur boite et rangé. On pris le goûter avec des couverts en plastiques, n'ayant pas encore acheté de verres et d'assiettes, chose qu'on allait sûrement faire le lendemain après l'échographie. Cela dégénéra un peu puisque Hyori à tenté de m'étouffer avec du gâteau, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, de mon côté, je tentais de faire taire Lisa qui commençait à raconter des histoires cochonnes à mes sœurs et à raconter à tord et à travers qu'elle m'avait prêté ses magasines cochons. Bon merde, oui elle m'en avait passé un peu de force et oui j'y avait jeté un léger coup d'œil pour me détendre. Mais franchement en pleine entraînement contre mon hollow qui me faisait la vie dure à l'époque (« eh mon roi, je ne te faisais que la vie dure car tu ne m'acceptais pas et que tu ne comptais pas t'avouer un certain nombre de truc sur toi ») et pour préparer une guerre je n'avais pas le temps d'exploiter ma sexualité qui commençait probablement à naître, celle-ci étant sûrement réellement née avec mes chaleurs.

On partit ensuite ranger les vêtements dans la commode nouvellement montée. Les couvertures avaient déjà été misent dans les berceaux. Je vis un truc que je ne pensais jamais voir, de l'émotion dans les yeux de la petite blonde en déballant les robes, je ne posais pas plus de questions, certaines choses devaient rester secrètes, et n'ayant pas non plus envie de me prendre un coup de tong (« Dit plutôt que c'est pour ça mon roi »). Une heure plus tard, la plupart des habits étaient rangés et les vizards décidèrent de partir nous laissant finir en famille. L'appartement n'étant pas loin de la maison, mon père nous laissa aussi seul dans notre chez nous, on pouvait très bien rentrer à pied. Même si tout n'était pas rangé et qu'il manquait encore plein de choses pour pouvoir y vivre notre foyer prenait place et je me sentais bien ici. On finit ensemble à remplir les tiroirs et à vider les cartons. Dans la chambre il ne manquait plus que les occupants.

_merci à Yayuhe pour la correction du chapitre_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : l'échographie du septième mois **

**PDV Ichigo**

Quand on vit nos yeux commencer à se fermer on se décida à rentrer. Cela me faisait bizarre quand je rejoignis mon lit de voir ma chambre vide, pour combler cette sensation négative dûe à l'absence des berceaux, je me collais contre Grimmjow déjà endormis, sentir sa chaleur me fit du bien. Ses bras m'entourèrent comme par instinct ou par habitude.

Le lendemain nous nous réveillons sous la douce voix de mon père qui nous gueulait de descendre. Après m'être posé la question du pourquoi il braillait comme ça, puis avoir compris le sens de ses parole, je finis par me rappeler qu'on devait se rendre chez le scientifique. Je me fis ensuite la réflexion qu'on avait oublié de mettre le réveil, avant de me souvenir qu'on avait plus de réveil car il avait été bousillé la veille par un Grimmjow agacé par le bruit (« agacé, mon roi, il l'a complètement explosé en des milliers de morceaux. »). Je mis rapidement sur ma liste de course mentale de dernière minute, de racheter un réveil-matin ou plutôt un stock vu le rythme d'assassinat de réveil par le fauve.

Je secouais mon chaton qui s'était rendormis à peine les yeux ouverts. Je nous traînais dans une d*** fraîche pour nous faire reprendre pied avec le monde éveillé. Une fois cela fait, on sortit de la salle de bain pour aller manger et je me rendis compte que mon corps était tout courbaturé. Cela me surpris de découvrir des muscles que je ne me souvenais pas connaître et pourtant avec toutes les batailles livrées pendant la guerre d'hiver, mon corps avait subit toutes les douleurs possibles et imaginables. Je me fis la réflexion que pendant les dis-sept mois, malgré l'entraînement que je m'imposais pour ne pas craquer et pour m'entretenir j'avais dut vachement perdre de mes muscles et de mon endurance. Je décidais tout de suite de doubler le temps d'exercices.

On pris un rapide petit-déj' un peu pressé par le temps avant d'arriver chez Urahara. Tessai nous mis une tasse de thé bien chaud, ainsi que des petits gâteaux sous le nez, ayant sûrement remarqué notre air encore un peu endormi et avoir compris de cela qu'on avait à peine eu le temps de manger. C'est que l'homme était serviable et qu'il avait toujours pris soin de ceux qui l'entourait, à sa façon mais tout de même. Le commerçant nous rejoint, lui même un peu fatigué apparemment. Une fois notre second repas de la journée avalé il nous entraîna dans la fameuse salle d'expérimentation.

La séance se passa comme d'habitude, mon chaton entra dans la machine, le scientifique prit les mesures puis Grimmjow ressortait. Cette fois-ci, son gigai n'eut pas besoin d'être ajusté. Et à la différence des autres fois il ne nous tendit pas une photo mais un dvd. Je compris que mon compagnon allait pouvoir voir ce que moi je pouvais regarder à chaque échographie. Mais bizarrement je ne souhaitais pas le montrer à mon père et à Rukia comme je le faisais avec les impressions faites à partir de l'écran. Je trouvais cela trop privé, et Urahara était le seul à pouvoir entrer dans cette intimité car il était notre médecin. J'avais envie que cela reste entre nous.

Quand on ressortit pour rentrer chez mon père, on croisa Renji. Bien sur celui-ci nous demanda ce que l'on faisait à coté du terrain d'entraînement. Je répondis bien évidement un truc à coté de la plaque et j'eus bien de la chance que cela passe. Il me proposa un duel, comme j'étais un peu réticent au début il a commencé à se tourner vers l'espada. Je répondis rapidement que c'étais d'accord avant que Grimmjow et son gros ventre ne doivent refuser, ce qui aurait franchement paru bizarre vu que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à rechigner à se battre. Enfin cela aurait put être pire si en le laissant répondre, le félin avait décidé de foncer dans le tas et de répondre oui. Je mis le film dans les mains de mon chaton et partis échanger quelques coups que devinrent de plus en plus violent. Finalement je pus voir que je n'avais pas tant perdu que ça pendant ma période de pause de dix-sept mois.

Après être rentrer et avoir pris un rapide repas je me décidais à lire les cours que j'avais reçus avec des livres à coté de moi au cas où j'avais besoin de me renseigner sur certaines choses. Je vis que le niveau n'était pas si soutenu que ça. Mais je ne réussissais pas à me concentrer car la panthère me taquinait le cou de sa langue. Je lui avais pourtant demandé de me laisser finir, que je serais à lui juste après, mais il ne voulait rien savoir.

Quand il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour titiller les tétons je ne pus plus me retenir. Bien que j'avais envie de jouer à la bête sauvage et de le jeter sur le lit, je savais que ça n'allait pas être possible déjà de peur de faire mal aux bébés mais aussi et surtout car il était plus baraqué que moi et que je ne pouvais réussir à le porter. À la place je me levais et me contentais de le pousser sur le lit avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion que je ressentais pour lui, il me répondit avec toute la fougue du moment, celle avec laquelle il m'avait embêté et qui m'avait fait changé d'avis.

Quand il mordilla la trace de notre lien je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir, mon père étant à l'hôpital et mes sœurs ne rentrant des cours que deux bonnes heures plus tard, si elles n'allaient pas aux arcades avec leurs amies. Il retira assez rapidement mon haut pour avoir plus d'amplitude d'action, je me retrouvais au même instant totalement soumis à lui. Ses dents entraient dans ma peau comme un homme pénètre son amant ou son amante. Malgré un peu de douleur j'appréciais, j'aimais le plaisir brut, dur, que ce soit dans mes gestes où dans ceux de mon partenaire.

Il continua de me déshabiller, retirant mon jeans puis mon boxer après avoir léché et mordillé la bosse qui s'y formait. Il me pris en main et me branla, je voyais ses lèvres quelques fois lécher mon nombril ou mes cuisses, parfois elles allaient encore plus près de mon sexe mais jamais elles n'entraient en contact avec. Qu'est-ce que ça me frustrait, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me suce. Chose qu'il ne fit pas, même après lui avoir demandé (« Mon roi tu étais plus ridicule que si tu lui avait juste réclamé une pipe, non tu étais plutôt en train de geindre pour qui la prennent en bouche, en train de le supplier »). Il préféra prendre le lubrifiant et en mettre une noix sur ses doigts. Il me pénétra ensuite doucement d'un doigt, puis deux sans trop attendre.

Après m'avoir sommairement préparé il prit un petit vibro acheté ensemble et y ajouta un peu de liquide avant de l'étaler sur toute la surface. Il entra ensuite le jouet dans mon a*** et lui fit faire des vas et viens. Ce n'était vraiment pas plaisant pour moi au début, j'étais censé être un mâle selon le marquage fait lors de mes chaleurs, alors mon intimité n'était pas supposée accueillir quelque chose de plus gros qu'un doigt ou deux en elle. Je finis tout de même par m'habituer et il mis en route les vibrations de l'objet. Cela fit naître une douce torpeur en moi.

Il décida ensuite sans me retirer l'objet, de se déshabiller, je le laissais faire, le regardant attentivement, trouvant son strip teas très érotique. Une fois qu'il eu retiré sa chemise (oui il arrive à Grimmjow de mettre une chemise, quand il ne reste plus que son uniforme de propre, il a assez peu d'habit.). Il enleva son pantalon puis sortit son membre de son boxer pour me le présenter. Je m'appliquais à le lécher puis à le sucer quand il se fit plus pressant. J'essayais d'en prendre un maximum en bouche, sans faire de gorge profonde, un peu douloureuse pour ma gorge. Il finit par se retirer d'entre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser. Mes mains palpèrent ses fesses sur le boxer mais quand j'essayais de lui retirer il enleva mes mains de son jolie petit cul. Comprenant qu'il voulait garder le contrôle je lui laissais et passais mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux. Il retira ensuite le vibro de mon cul pour y mettre un petit plug, il passa assez bien mes parois étend déjà détendue.

Il se retira de sur mon corps et enleva le denier bout de tissus qu'il lui restait. Il reprit ensuite le lubrifiant pour en remettre sur ses doigts. Il enfonça ensuite son index en lui. Au début je ne voyais pas grand chose au spectacle ses yeux étant dans les miens mais il se retourna me laissant une superbe vue sur son fessier. Putain se mec respirait la sensualité et la perversité à mon plus grand bonheur. Il ajouta ensuite son majeur dans son séant. Je les voyais entrer et sortir de lui, rien que cette vision me faisait gémir. Je ne sais pas ce que ce mec essayait de faire mais si il souhaitait me chauffer il avait amplement réussit.

J'hésitais entre continuer à le regarder se préparer ou lui retirer les phalanges qui bougeaient en lui et le prendre sans plus de réflexion. Il pris la décision pour moi en mettant sa paume sur le lit avant de retirer ses doigts mis en lui pour poser la seconde mains sur le matelas. Je caressais les fesses de mon matou cochon avant d'enfoncer mon gland en lui, puis après avoir testé un peu la résistance du chaud fourreau j'entrais en lui d'un coup. Je le sentis légèrement se crisper alors j'attendis. Une fois qu'il eut donné un coup de rein pour me montrer son désir d'en finir, je commençais mes vas et viens rapides et profonds. En plus de sentir l'étreinte de son intérieur, je sentais le plug bouger légèrement en moi, frottant contre mes parois. Je sentis rapidement le plaisir monter en moi à cause des deux stimulations et de l'excitation dans laquelle mon chaton m'avait mise et sans trop de surprise je me déversais en lui. Mes dents attrapèrent son cou et le firent saigner. Quand je sortis de ma torpeur post-orgasme je vis son ventre maculé de foutre que je me décidais à lécher en souvenir d'une autre de nos partie très coquine.

_Encore une fois merci à Yayuhe_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : déménagement partie 2**

**PDV Ichigo**

Le lendemain on se réveillait avec un peu moins de difficulté, vu qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'à faire nos valises et à apporter nos affaires personnelles dans notre appartement, on pouvait prendre notre temps. La chambre était équipée d'une penderie déjà incrustée dans le mur. Il ne restait plus qu'à avoir une table un peu plus solide que la vieille table de camping de mon père. Mais ça, ça pourrait attendre. On a pris quelques minutes de tendresse au lit pour bien se réveiller, puis on est partis nous laver, ça à un peu dérapé mais ce n'est pas grave, on souhaitait prendre notre temps. Si le déménagement n'était pas tout à fait finit le jour même, on pouvait toujours revenir chercher le restant de nos affaires plus tard.

On prit ensuite notre petit-déjeuner, puis on repartit dans notre chambre pour remplir les valises. Je mis les serviettes qu'on avait achetées spécialement pour notre chez nous dans le fond de mon sac, puis j'y mis mes pantalons et quelques t-shirt. Ceux qui rentrait dans la valise. De son coté, Grimmjow put mettre toutes ses affaires en même temps, il en avait moins que moi, et une partie était au sale. Il ajouta aussi nos jouets au dessus du sac. On avait prévu de venir chercher le restant en fin de soirée ou le lendemain. On prit aussi le sac avec les draps pour le lit et on partit à pied jusqu'à notre foyer.

La première partie du trajet se passa tranquillement, mais sur la fin il y eu une averse. On dut courir sur les derniers mètres pour ne pas que le linge soit trempé. Heureusement pour nous l'eau n'eut pas le temps de toucher le tissus. Quand on arrivait devant chez nous, les cheveux un peu trempés, la voisine nous regardait d'un drôle d'air, encore une qui aller nous prendre pour des chiens pour une raison où une autre (« Elle va sûrement croire que vous êtes des punks, gay de surcroît mon roi. Et que vous aller attirer des ennuis dans ce quartier si tranquille. Et j'imagine même pas la tête qu'elle fera quand elle verra que vous êtes père. J'ai hâte majesté, je sens que je vais bien rire. »).

On rentra le plus rapidement possible dans notre demeure. Après avoir retiré nos chaussures on partit déposer les sacs dans la chambre et pendant que Grimmjow faisait notre lit, je me décidais à passer un coup de serpillière sur le sol de la chambre des jumeaux. Puis dans les pièces à vivre. Je rejoignis ensuite mon chaton pour ranger nos vêtements dans la penderie. Il avait déjà placé tous nos accessoires coquins dans le tiroir d'une des tables de chevet qui vont avec le lit et qu'on a bien sur pris avec nous, deux jours avant.

On eu vite finit de ranger. Je laissais mon félin passer un coup de serpillière dans la chambre pendant que j'allais ranger les serviettes dans les rangements déjà mis à notre disposition. Je me rendis ensuite compte qu'on avait pas de machine à laver, ce qui allait être problématique à la naissance des enfants, pour le moment on pouvait toujours retourner chez mon père une fois par semaine avec notre linge mais avec des bébés ça n'allait plus pouvoir fonctionner ainsi. Je me décidais à devoir acheter avec ma prochaine paye une machine pas cher, d'occasion si possible, pour l'avoir encore moins cher.

En retournant dans le salon je vis Grimm assis sur le sol, c'est vrai qu'on avait ni canapé, ni fauteuil, ni télé. Mais bon ça on pouvait s'en passer. Une fois totalement installé, avec une véritable table pour manger et un lave linge je savais qu'il serait tant d'y penser. N'ayant pas encore acheté de quoi remplir notre frigo on partit manger dans un fast food. Pas trop bon pour la santé mais bon, c'était pas cher et rapide, et puis c'était la première fois que je faisais manger mon chaton là bas, habituellement on préférait manger ailleurs.

Après nous être remplis le ventre on partit au supermarché pour remplir nos placards et acheter des couverts, pas qu'on aime pas les couverts en plastique mais ce n'était pas vraiment pratique. Cela me faisait bizarre de faire les courses, je ne les avais jamais faites sans l'une de mes sœurs ou encore plus loin dans le passé avec ma mère. J'aimais bien les faire avec elle. Malheureusement depuis la dernière fois les rayons avaient changé de place. On pris alors le parti de faire tout le supermarché pour savoir ce qu'on allait mettre dans le cadis. Grimmjow tenait absolument à le tenir en bon gamin capricieux qu'il était. Je lui laissais, s'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir. On prit avant tout plusieurs paquets de riz puis je laissais le félin choisir ce qu'il fallait prendre pour les différents repas, après tout, il savait mieux cuisiner que moi. Des fois je m'inquiétais tout de même sur ce qu'il achetait. Arriver au rayon des articles de cuisine on se disputa pour la couleur des fourchettes, je sais ce n'était pas très mature et puis ce ne sont que des fourchettes mais bon. Pour nous départager, on finit par en prendre aucune des deux pour en prendre des toutes simples. Par contre pour les verres on s'est amusés à en prendre avec différents personnages de manga. Finalement ce fut vite fini et l'on put rentrer rapidement chez nous.

Sur le pallier nous recroisâmes la vieille, on aurait presque put croire qu'elle surveillait nos déplacements par la fenêtre. Une fois dans notre appartement il me paru vide, sans trop de bruit. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire je mis le nez dans mes cours, le lendemain je reprenais le boulot en parallèle, après le congé de trois jours donné pour le déménagement par ma patronne très compréhensive, alors il fallait que je m'avance dans mes révisions. Grimmjow avait été s'allonger donc je pouvais avancer tranquillement jusqu'à ce que celui ci ne se réveille.

Au bout de deux heures il vint me quémander un massage car il avait le dos en compote. Je lui aurais bien demandé de retirer son gigai mais je savais que son ventre le gênerait pour s'allonger. Je le fis se mettre sur le lit et je pris l'huile de massage au chocolat pour lui en mettre une couche généreuse sur le dos. J'appuyais ensuite doucement sur les points contractés avec mon pouce pour essayer de les détendre. Je supposais que de faire ainsi était bien car cela fonctionnait. L'odeur de chocolat qui sentait assez fort, mêlée à sa propre odeur de mâle virile, emplissait la pièce et ça me plaisait beaucoup. Je préférais ce parfum à l'absence d'odeur présente auparavant dans la pièce.

J'avais bien envie de baptiser le nouvel appartement et notre lit deux personnes, je lui fis comprendre en descendant plus bas que j'en avait besoin à la lisière de son caleçon. Je ne passais tout de même pas mes mains sur ses fesses, préférant le faire patienter comme lui aimait bien le faire avec moi. Je remontais mes paumes pour ensuite mieux les redescendre, tout en prenant garde de détendre les endroits de son dos qui en avaient besoin. Certain de mes doigts se faufilèrent sous son dessous pendant que les autres tenaient l'élastique, je me suis amusé avec celui-ci après avoir remonté les exploratrices. Je le vis retirer sous sous-vêtement pendant que je malaxais ses muscles plus haut, me laissant avoir une jolie vision de son joli popotin rebondi.

Prenant ça comme une invitation je lui pelotais allègrement l'arrière train quand il me demanda d'aller plus vite. J'acceptais sa requête et commençais et le préparer. Dès que ce fut fait je le pénétrais lentement. Je peux dire que cela était très plaisant de ne plus avoir à nous retenir de peur de choquer mes sœurs ou mon père (enfin lui je m'en foutais un peu)

Une fois nos ébats terminés, on partit à la d***. On ajoutait à l'odeur de shampoing, l'odeur de nos corps mêlés, notre ardeur nous ayant reprit pendant que l'on se lavait mutuellement. Je pense aussi que l'on avait tout les deux envie de marquer notre territoire, peut-être même plus la panthère que moi. J'avais pu voir depuis que le lien avait été bouclé, lors de la morsure de Grimmjow, que j'avais tendance à avoir des instincts animaux, ou plutôt de hollow et la territorialité en faisait partie.

Mon chaton prit ensuite place derrière les fourneaux, cela me fit bizarre mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ce qui fut par contre un peu moins agréable, ce fut le manque de bruit dut aux disputes avec mon père ou mes sœurs. Je savais que Karin et Yuzu allaient quelque peu me manquer, mais bon, on habitait pas loin donc il n'y avait pas non plus mort d'homme. Et puis il fallait bien un jour quitter la famille dans laquelle on a grandi, pour fonder la sienne, ce que j'étais en train de faire, un peu jeune peut-être je le conçois.

Quand on est allé nous coucher à neuf heure du soir, je compris que sans télé ça risquait tout de même d'être un peu long. Enfin peut-être qu'une fois que les pleures des jumeaux rempliraient l'espace, le téléviseur n'allait plus nous manquer tant que ça. Je savais aussi que l'on allait probablement être content de pouvoir nous coucher tôt et d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_Merci à Yayuhe pour la correction_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : bientôt l'accouchement ?!**

**PDV Ichigo**

Deux mois plus tard, on était parfaitement installé dans notre petit nid. On avait une machine à laver que nous avait passé un ami de mon père qui changeait de lave linge et qui se débarrassait du vieux, cela me fit du bien de ne pas avoir à en acheter. On avait toujours pas de canapé mais on avait une télé qui dormait tranquillement chez nous dans le grenier, bien sur on avait pas les chaînes, mais bon du moment que je pouvais mettre ma console de jeux et qu'on pouvait jouer à des jeux de baston on était heureux.

On avait pris un rythme qui n'était en général troublé que par les visites chez le scientifique qui nous prenait en général toujours la matinée. On se réveillait sans réveil puis on prenait notre petit-déjeuné fait par l'un ou par l'autre à tours de rôle. On rangeait un peu la maison ensemble, sauf quand le félin ne se sentais pas bien ce qui était arrivé assez peu de fois. Pendant que je révisais mes cours, il jouait à l'un de nos jeux puis faisais la cuisine. Je m'occupais ensuite de la vaisselle. L'après midi je m'occupait pendant encore une heure, une heure et demi de mes études puis je passais du temps avec mon petit-ami et parfois mes amis quand ils avaient du temps libre. Il n'était absolument pas rare que Rukia vienne juste une demi heure pour voir comment on se portait. Ensuite je partais travailler, laissant le sexta faire ce qu'il voulait, ce qui se résumait à tuer virtuellement. Le soir si je ne quittais pas trop tard, parce que mes horaires sont quand même parfois un peu bizarre et je devais y aller quand elle avait besoin de moi, certain jour ma patronne n'avait quasi pas besoin de moi et d'autre c'était l'enfer, on allait manger avec ma famille. Sinon il faisait à manger et je dois dire que cela me plaisait beaucoup, mais jamais je ne lui aurais avoué, je ne voulait pas qu'il m'étripe (« Mon roi il ne pourrait pas t'étriper, avec qui il baiserait sinon le chaton » dit dans ma tête la voix éraillée de mon hollow qui voyait le côté pratique de la chose). On allait de toute façon obligatoirement manger le week-end dans la maison familiale et mon père ne se gênait pas pour débarquer n'importe quand. Et bien sur on couchait ensemble quand on en avait envie. Je m'occupais des hollow quand j'en sentais un et en général je le blessais juste assez pour le mettre dans la machine pour que mon chaton puisse manger.

À part lors des échographies, mon chaton retirait rarement son gigai, il ne pouvait plus chasser donc il n'en avait pas besoin. Si au début je m'étonnais que lui qui appréciait aussi peu l'inconfort du corps artificiel préférait rester à l'intérieur, je compris qu'il avait en faites honte de son corps spirituelle. Il avait un ventre énorme et je crois qu'il ne le supportait plus, déjà car il était difficile de se déplacer avec, mais aussi probablement car son corps si musclé à l'origine n'était plus le même.

Grimmjow se plaignait de plus en plus de douleur dans le dos et dans le ventre mais selon Urahara c'était normal ou du moins pas anormal dans notre cas. Le scientifique avait été à plusieurs reprise surpris que l'on ai pas déjà eu besoin de lui faire la césarienne. Mais encore une fois ce sont des hollow alors même s'ils sont censé être près à sortir il faut peut-être qu'il y ai un déclenchement ou un truc du genre pour ce faire, surtout que le félin n'était pas une femme. On savait tout de même que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Quoiqu'il en soit il fallait attendre, on avait décidé avec l'homme au bob de ne pas déclencher l'accouchement et de ne pas faire la césarienne tant que mon chaton ne ressentait pas que les petits voulaient sortir. On ne savait pas comment cela allait se manifester. Est-ce que comme les femmes il allait ressentir des contractions ? Est-ce que ce serait un truc totalement inédit ? Ce flou était assez inquiétant, mais bon comme ma panthère et Shiro me l'on souvent répétés, le sexta était solide et il n'allait rien lui arriver, que si une simple grossesse le tuait c'est qu'il avait perdu de la force depuis nos différents combats.

J'avais hâte, et je pense que je n'étais pas le seul, de tenir nos jumeaux dans mes bras mais en même temps j'avais très peur, après tout, j'étais encore assez jeune et on avait la potentielle menace des shinigamis sur le dos. Malgré tout cela me rassurait d'avoir mon père, qui nous avait élevé mes sœurs et moi et qui pourrait donc nous guider mon chaton et moi dans nos gestes. Et puis Rukia, Urahara, Yoroichi, Tessai et les vizards nous couvraient vis à vis de la Soul Society. Grâce à eux, Renji n'était toujours pas au courant pour les futurs naissances et il était tranquillement repartit au côté de son capitaine. Si on avait réussit à lui cacher cela alors qu'il était sur place on allait bien réussir à berner le Seireitei le temps que nos enfants aient un âge convenable pour vivre sans danger au Hueco Mundo.

Comme prévu par Shiro, notre voisine n'appréciait ni notre couleur de cheveux, ni notre homosexualité, encore qu'on ne l'était pas réellement, on s'appartenait juste l'un l'autre. Je n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre homme avant lui, ni par une femme d'ailleurs. Enfin depuis que Grimm s'était fait engueuler à cause de son orientation sexuelle, il ne retenait aucun gémissement et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la faire enrager. Moi de mon côté, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais dut me retenir, je m'en foutais de choquer une vieille frustrée, parce que j'étais sur que si elle nous tapait tant sur le système c'était car elle n'avait pas pu se faire tirer depuis un bail et qu'elle nous enviait, mal embouchée. Ma seul peur était de choquer ma famille quand j'habitais encore avec eux, maintenant que l'on avait notre propre chez nous, on n'allait pas se priver de se montrer notre plaisir.

Après on ne s'entendait pas trop mal avec les autres voisins, enfin pour le peu qu'on les voyait. Il y avait un couple avec un enfant en bas age à l'étage en dessous du notre, le bambin était assez capricieux, mais sinon ils ne nous jugeaient pas vraiment, il me semblait au début que ça allait mal se passer, qu'ils avaient peur de nous, sûrement le côté punk, mais quand ils avaient vu qu'on était normaux ils s'étaient détendus. J'espérais tout de même que nos jumeaux ne ressembleraient pas à leur gosse, sinon avec deux comme ça on n'allait pas s'en sortir. Enfin avec nos caractères j'avais bon espoir qu'ils ne soient pas colérique mais bagarreur et ça, ça passait. Il y avait aussi un jeune cadre que l'on croisait souvent. Sinon les autres on ne les voyait quasiment jamais.

PDV Grimmjow

Je n'en pouvais plus je me sentais exploser. Bien souvent j'avais l'impression d'être entraîné par le poids de mon ventre. C'était encore pire quand j'étais hors de ce stupide corps artificiel, je me sentais trop lourd, qui aurait pensé que moi, le mâle virile, trouverais quelque chose comme un ventre trop lourd. Et puis je ne voyais plus mes pieds c'était très désagréable. De plus je me sentais pas très bien assez souvent, mais ma fierté m'empêchait de le dire et puis je n'avais pas envie qu'Ichi s'inquiète, car franchement quand il joue la mère poule il est chiant et je n'aimais pas trop voir cette lueur dans ses yeux, parce que merde c'est que je l'aimais. J'avais juste hâte de plus les avoir dans le bide ces deux gamins parce qu'ils me rendaient trop différent. Et puis aussi un peu car j'avais envie de les voir. Je n'étais pas sentimental, mais merde je commençais réellement à tenir à cette idée de famille avec ma fraise.

J'aimais bien ma vie avec lui c'était cool et puis il était un bon coup. Enfin y avait pas que ça, je voyais qu'il me respectait aussi et ça c'est important. Mais le plus important c'est qu'il m'avait appris à ne plus être seul, à ne plus vivre que pour moi. Et être protégé par lui avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant et je commençais à comprendre pourquoi ses amis se cachaient autant derrière sa présence solide, mais ça jamais je ne lui aurais dit. Ça avait tout de même quelque chose d'assez étrange de m'être lié avec un ancien ennemi mais je pense pouvoir dire que j'étais content de la situation.

Sinon je m'étais assez rapidement habitué à la terre, je savais que l'on allait bien devoir retourner un jour au Hueco Mundo mais je profitais un max de mon séjour ici. Je pense qu'Ichi avait eu raison de me forcer à avoir nos gosses ici, y a plein de truc cool pour eux avec des animaux dessus, pas assez de panthère à mon goût mais je faisais avec. Et il y avait aussi des truc cool pour nous, comme des sex toys. J'aimais bien aussi cuisiner mais ça non plus je n'allais pas le dire à mon rouquin, enfin je pensais essayer de trouver du boulot là dedans donc j'allais sûrement être obligé de lui avouer un jour ou l'autre. Après il y a aussi les connard de voisin intolérant, à part la vieille d'à coté qui ne nous aimait pas du tout, mais à qui je le rendais bien, il y avait aussi le couple avec le mioche qui ne m'aimait pas. Ils ne disaient rien devant Ichi mais je voyais bien les regards qu'ils me lançaient. Et puis leur gosse braillard m'insupportait, je savais que nous aussi on allait avoir des pleures des nôtres, mais c'était différent, c'était nos enfants.

_merci a Yayuhe pour la correction _

_L'histoire est bientot finit il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue et après je mettrais quelques bonus_

_vous pouvez laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout me dire si vous voulez un bonus en particulier_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : la délivrance**

**PDV Ichigo **

Alors que je prenais ma douche en solo, je sentis l'énergie spirituelle de mon chaton entrer dans la pièce. Je fis un sourire content, j'aimais bien nos douches commune (« Tu es un pervers mon roi » me dit la jolie voix de mon double, ce à quoi je répondis « Mais non, mais non, j'aime pas seulement quand on couche ensemble dans la douche, c'est toi qui as les idées mal placées »). J'entendis le froissement de ses vêtements mais je ne me retournais pas, je le laissais venir, mes lèvres continuant de se relever. Je le sentis ensuite entrer dans la cabine, son torse se collait à mon dos.

Je me décidais enfin à me retourné, un sourire légèrement pervers aux lèvres (« Qu'est ce que je disais mon roi », « Je n'ai pas non plus dit que je n'aimais pas nos moments cochon sous l'eau »). Je pris sa bouche en otage laissant rapidement ma langue investir sa bouche, bataillant avec la sienne. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux toujours aussi doux. Sous le mouvement de nos lèvres nos membres gonflèrent. Je descendis mes paumes vers ses fesses pour les palper et mon bassin rencontrait allègrement le sien. De son coté lui aussi trouvait son bonheur à masser mon cul.

Il passa ensuite ses mains sur mes épaules me faisant comprendre que je devais m'occuper de sa virilité tendue. Je la pris directement en bouche et fis des mouvements de ma langue n'ayant pas envie de jouer en ce moment, j'avais juste envie de lui, de me retrouver dans sa douce chaleur que j'aimais tant. Il avait passé les doigts dans ma chevelure guidant mes mouvement, n'ayant apparemment lui non plus envie de s'amuser. Je finis par arrêter de le sucer et l'on sortit de la douche.

On regagna notre lit, toujours en se caressant. Il se mis à mes cotés en position de 69, et pris d'un seul coup ma queue en bouche. Je m'occupais de mon coté de le préparer en lui léchant l'anus. Étant du coté de la table de nuit, je pris le lubrifiant sans m'arrêter de taquiner son derrière avec ma bouche. J'en mis sur mes doigts et j'en entrais un premier en lui. Comme dans un mouvement de mimétisme il commença à m'en mettre un aussi, alors je lui filais le tube pour rendre ses mouvements moins rude. J'ajoutais rapidement mon majeur et il fit de même toujours pour être dans cette imitation plaisante. Je l'écartais dans un mouvement de ciseau pour le détendre. Il toucha ma prostate de son coté, je dus donc accélérer les préliminaires ayant toujours un manque de retenue à certains moments dans nos caresses.

Ayant aussi remarqué mon empressement et ayant compris ce que cela voulu dire il se retourna, m'embrassa et me fit un sourire de prédateur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire me je savais que cela allait me plaire. Il pris le lubrifiant et je me dis non, tout mais pas ça, à chaque fois qui le faisait je perdais le contrôle. Il se mis du liquide sur les doigts faisant exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Il se mis en levrette une mains sur le lit et de l'autre il entra trois de ses doigts dans son intimité, prenant son pied seul et n'hésitant pas à me le faire savoir avec de nombreux gémissements. Je fini par bouger pour lui retirer sa patte d'entre son fessier et prendre place en lui, mais lui m'ayant sentis bouger le fit de lui même. Il utilisa sa main pour écarter ses fesses et me laissait voir son petit trous déjà un peu dilater par la préparation. Putain, ce mec était juste la tentation même et il le savait vu le regard de braise qu'il me lançait. Je pris tout de même le soin de me tartiner le précieux liquide sur mon sexe avant de commencer à entrer en lui, mes dents égratignèrent mes lèvres sous la délicieuse sensation.

En même temps que mes coups de reins, au début lent, je caressais ses tétons devenus sensible, probablement à cause de la grossesse. Je fini par sortir de lui pour le mettre sur mes hanches en position assise et continuais mes vas et viens. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, c'était si bon. J'entendais aussi ses gémissement dans mes oreilles et j'adorais ça. Après un dernier coup en lui je jouis. Je sentis sa semence se répandre sur nos ventres et ses crocs entraient dans mon cou pendant mon orgasme.

On finit par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'étais encore profondément dans mon sommeil quand j'entendis des gémissements venir d'à côté de moi. En me retournant je vis des larmes sur le beau visage du bleuté. Je paniquais un instant avant de me rendre compte que si je ne me calmais pas, je ne lui serais d'aucun secours

**PDV Grimmjow**

Je fus réveillé par un déchirement dans mon ventre. Je retins un cris mais je sentis mes larmes couler toutes seules à ma plus grande honte. Cela me faisait plus mal qu'un coup de sabre. Je me doutais que c'était le signal attendu par Urahara mais c'était trop douloureux pour que je réussisse à réveiller Ichi, je ne pouvais que me tenir l'abdomen. Sur le coup je me mis à détester l'abrutis qui continuait à dormir à côté de moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, je vis la lueur de peur dans ses yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher d'oublier ma rancœur mais bon s'il ne se dépêchait pas de m'emmener chez l'autre fou, j'allais l'émasculer.

**PDV Ichigo**

Quand je pris conscience que l'accouchement se préparait, je sautais sur mon badge de Shinigami et je le pris dans mes bras après l'avoir couvert d'un drap. Je me fichais qu'il soit à poil en dessous sur le coup, malgré ma jalousie. Je ne voyais que ses larmes. Je shumpotais le plus vite possible jusqu'à la boutique du scientifique. Une fois arrivé, je fis entendre ma voix pour que l'on vienne m'ouvrir, avant de remarquer que la porte était déjà ouverte, mon reiatsu avait du se faire sentir dans Karakura.

Tessai mis une barrière pour que personne ne puisse ressentir l'énergie spirituelle qui se dégageait de la pièce. Puis Urahara fit sortir mon chaton de son corps artificiel, que je pris en main pour mettre mieux. Il nous conduisit ensuite vers le laboratoire où trônait une table d'opération. Il déposa le sexta dessus. Je ne savais pas si je devais rester, mon inquiétude allait sûrement énerver les deux hommes mais en même temps j'avais envie de voir la naissance de mes enfants.

Je vis ensuite le scientifique fouiller dans ses instruments et en sortir toute une panoplie pas très rassurante. Il prit ensuite une seringue avec un liquide vert fluo à l'intérieur. Je préférais ne pas me poser de question, parce que sinon je crois que ma panique m'aurait repris. À la place je me mis à coté de ma panthère et je lui caressais ses cheveux humides de sueur. Quand notre ami enfonça la piqûre dans le bras de mon compagnon je vis ses traits se détendre et je lui souris. Il me répondis avec un sourire différent de celui qu'il arborait d'habitude, il semblait plus sincère, plus heureux, moins carnassier.

Quand Urahara approcha ses outils du ventre de mon chaton je ne voulais pas regarder, pas par dégoût ou peur, après tout j'en ai vu plein des membres découpés, mais parce que la situation était différente j'étais loin d'un combat et le cobaye était mon amant. Mais, malgré mon envie, mes yeux furent attiré vers son corps ouvert. L'aspect était bizarre mais fascinant. Je vis un premier bébé extirpé, cela me fit étrange, quand j'entendis les cris et encore plus étrange quand le scientifique me le mis dans les bras. Il était tout poisseux ,mais je m'en fichais. Je mis mon doigt dans sa petite menotte.

Je m'approchais du visage de Grimmjow pour lui montrer son fils, pendant que l'homme au getta faisait naître notre second enfant. Il le mis dans le bras de mon chaton avant de lui recoudre le ventre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, une où le temps s'était arrêté. Le scientifique pris ensuite les jumeaux l'un après l'autre pour vérifier leur poids et leur taille puis nous laissa avec une bassine d'eau, en famille, je lui en étais reconnaissant. Je lavais en premier notre fils que je tenais dans les bras, quand on avait réfléchis au prénom on avait décidé qu'il allait s'appeler Akira. Une fois nettoyé, je pus voir qu'il allait probablement avoir mes cheveux roux mais il avait les marques de Grimmjow en dessous des yeux mais en vert émeraude et non en turquoise. Il était mignon. Je mis ensuite notre petit garçon dans les bras de son second père et je pris Aiko dans mes bras. Je pris un nouveau linge et je lui nettoyais les cheveux, laissant apparaître des cheveux bleu, apparemment comme pour mes sœurs nos jumeaux ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Elle avait aussi une trace sous les yeux mais en orange. J'avais hâte qu'ils ouvrent les yeux pour voir leur couleur.

Quand je me retournais je vis que Grimmjow c'était mis assis, quand je nous vis tous les quatre je ne pus retenir une larme d'émotion de couler sur ma joue avant de me reprendre. Je restais encore un peu avec eux avant de ramener le gigai de mon chaton chez nous. Je savais que nos bébés allaient avoir faim peu de temps après donc je préférais commencer à préparer notre retour à la maison. Urahara me donna aussi des petits corps artificiel pour les jumeaux, ils étaient censé retenir leur énergie spirituelle et surtout grandir avec eux. Je pris tous les corps et les ramenais chez nous en faisant attention, car des corps qui se ballade seul c'est juste flippant. Sur le retour j'en profitais pour rapidement prévenir mon père, mais dès qu'il se retourna pour pleurer sur le poster de ma mère je me suis barré pour rejoindre ma famille.

Une fois arrivé, je vis que le sexta était déjà prêt. Je pris Aiko et l'on fit le trajet assez lentement pour ne pas trop fatigué le félin, encore sous le coup de la césarienne et de la douleur. Une fois dans notre nid je laissais les jumeaux dans ses bras et je partis faire les biberons et heureusement car je les entendis geindre. On leur donna à chacun leur pitance avant de les coucher et de repartir nous aussi dans les bras de Morphée mais tout en étant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Merci a Yayuhe pour sa correction_


	21. épilogue

_Comme c'est mon anniversaire et que j'ai eu un rythme assez merdique je vous met l'épilogue aujourd'hui à la place de dimanche. Voila c'est finit pour la fiction mais il y a les bonus qui arrive _

**Épilogue**

**PDV Ichigo**

Cela faisait trois ans que les jumeaux étaient nés et l'on venait juste de déposer le dernier carton à Last Noches. Un mois auparavant, Rukia était venue nous avertir que les choses commençaient à ce savoir au Seireitei et que l'on risquait de bientôt s'occuper de notre cas. On avait alors pris nos enfants sous le bras avec leur petit lit et on les avait mis dans l'ancienne chambre de Grimmjow et puis l'un et l'autre on a commencé à faire des allés retour jusqu'à la terre pour prendre nos affaires. Et puis acheter de la peinture, pour faire une véritable chambre pour nos jumeaux, et des vêtements pour plus tard, quand nos enfants allaient grandir. On savait que l'on pouvait très bien en acheter petit à petit, mais on voulait se faire oublier un peu avant de pouvoir revenir sur terre ponctuellement. On a aussi retiré tout l'argent de nos comptes pour pouvoir s'en servir plus tard.

Une fois les mur moins blanc nous avions repris les appartements d'Aizen car la chambre était bien grande, il y avait tout ce qu'il nous fallait, même une kitchenette dont il se servait probablement pour faire le thé vu le nombre de théière présente. Certes cela n'était pas aussi grand que la cuisine de chez nous mais au moins on avait tout sur place, sans avoir besoin de se déplacer dans tout Last Noches. Et chose non négligeable il y avait une porte qui donnait sur les anciens quartier de Gin où nos enfants pouvaient grandir tranquillement en ayant leur chambre. Ils allaient aussi pouvoir, une fois assez grand pour se laver sans être sous notre surveillance constante, avoir leur propre salle de bain et dans le salon nous avions décidé de faire une salle de jeux. Il n'y avait pas de coin cuisine dans les appartements d'Ichimaru mais bon une seule nous suffisait. On c'était créé un nouveau chez nous, même s'il n'était pas forcément aussi bien que sur terre, il n'y avait par exemple pas d'électricité donc pas de télé et de jeux vidéo. Enfin on avait trouvé en visitant, une chose ressemblant à une console mais c'était Szayel Aporo qui l'avait créée alors aucun de nous deux n'osait y toucher.

Mes sœurs et mon père me manquaient et le Hueco Mundo paraissait toujours aussi vide. Nous avions l'ancien palais pour nous seuls et cela me faisait vraiment bizarre, moi qui bien que renfrogné la plus part du temps aimais vivre avec du monde autours de moi. Une fois enfin installé j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de Nell, déjà pour savoir comment elle allait et puis en tant qu'amis cela pouvait me faire côtoyer du monde hors de ma famille. Je les aimais de tout mon cœur, mais je crois qu'à n'être qu'avec eux, je n'allais plus pouvoir les supporter ou j'allais devenir fou au choix. Mon chaton était d'accord pour qu'elle puisse prendre les appartements de Tosen, juste à coté des nôtres, une fois retrouvée. Pour plus d'intimité on pensait cloisonner la porte communicante mais au moins on allait avoir une voisine et une sympa, pas comme la vieille dans notre ancien appart.

Concernant nos petits ils avaient bien grandit. Aiko avait toujours les cheveux bleue qu'elle gardait long pour le moment et les marques orange, exactement de la même teinte que ma chevelure. Ses yeux c'était révélé de la même couleur que ceux de Grimmjow, faisant qu'elle tirait plus de son côté physiquement. Pour le caractère j'ai l'impression qu'elle tenait plus de moi, protégeant régulièrement son petit frère, elle était déjà un peu plus forte que lui et surtout son énergie spirituelle était déjà colossal. Akira de son coté était roux, d'une teinte toute aussi flash que la mienne, ses marques étaient toujours émeraude mais elle avait un peu éclaircis. Et son regard ressemblait au mien. Il avait une énergie spirituelle importante certes, mais c'était dans la famille celui qui en avait le moins et il grandissait moins vite que sa sœur, malgré tout, je voyais bien qu'il allait lui aussi devenir grand et fort. Il allait être capable de se défendre mais cela allait sûrement être un peu plus long que pour sa sœur. Sinon on peu dire qu'ils tenaient tous les deux du hollow, ce qui ne nous étonnait absolument pas, ils n'avaient par contre pas de masque, seulement un trou dans le ventre.

Sinon tous les ans nous avions nos chaleurs mais cela ne nous dérangeait pas plus que cela. Quand on a trouvait l'homme (ou le femme) de sa vie cela n'a plus d'importance. Moi qui avait trouvé cela si désagréable, j'aimais à présent bien lorsque cela se produisait. On emmenait les jumeaux chez mon père qui se faisait une joie de les pouponner pendant une semaine et puis on ce laissait aller à nos pulsions. Je savais bien que celle qui allait suivre allait être un peu différente car il fallait se faire discret, donc nos enfants n'allaient sûrement pas pouvoir passer des vacances chez leur grand père, mais l'on savait que l'on allait trouver une solution. Pour ne pas que cette période donne une nouvelle grossesse Urahara avait prévu une puce qui empêchait le développement d'un fœtus pour le moment ça fonctionnait et je faisais confiance au scientifique pour que cela continue à être le cas. Il nous avait fourni une télécommande pour le jour où l'on allait vouloir de nouveau un enfant, il nous avait aussi prévenu qu'il était tout à fait d'accord pour recommencer.

Nous avions fait notre vie, et une vie de famille super se profilait à nous. Tout a commencé par une guerre où nous étions ennemis, par une rivalité importante, pour se finir par le coup du destin, par une belle romance et une vie de famille imprévue mais géniale. Comme quoi la vie peut être capricieuse mais si l'on sait en apprécier chaque instant et ne pas rejeter ce qui est prévu pour nous on peut être heureux.


	22. Chapitre bonus 1 part 1

**Chapitre Bonus 1 : point de vue de la famille sur la grossesse partie 1**

**PDV Shiro **

Je m'entendais de mieux en mieux avec sa majesté, en même temps c'était normal avec le lien nouvellement acquis entre lui et chaton, son instinct prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. J'étais content car mon roi me demandait souvent des conseils pour s'en sortir avec cette intuition proche de celle d'un hollow, donc proche de la mienne. Et puis le chaton déteignait sur son caractère, donc sa majesté me supportait mieux moi et mes blagues, moi et mon ironie, moi et mes penchants un peu sadiques. Je pense d'ailleurs que mon roi commençait à le devenir un peu, sadique. Je le comprends en même temps il devait se coltiner l'autre pince sans rire de quincy, quoique le qualifier ainsi était faux, ce mec n'avait aucun sens de l'humour et prenait tout le monde de haut. Si j'avais été à la place de mon roi ou si il m'avait laissé sortir, je crois que je lui aurais refait la tronche, mais sa majesté ne me faisais apparemment pas encore confiance pour me laisser sortir. Je supportais même mieux le manque de discutions du vieux parce que mon roi me laissait papoter dans sa tête. Je m'amusais aussi à voir la réaction de chacun de ses sois disant amis – moi, je pensais que l'amitié que lui vouait tous ceux qui gravitait autours de mon roi n'était pas intéressé, jamais, j'étais le seul avec chaton et Zangetsu à réellement faire attention aux douleurs que pouvait ressentir sa majesté – j'aimais beaucoup aussi me foutre de leur poire dès qu'ils découvraient une partie de l'histoire.

La grossesse de chaton me rendait de ce fait des plus heureux. Et puis d'une certaine manière, je me disais que j'aillais moi aussi être un peu père étant un bout de l'âme de mon roi.

**PDV Zangetsu**

Le jeune shinigami que j'ai dut soutenir et aider, qui a vécu tant d'aventures et de difficultés avait bien grandi. Je savais que depuis que le sexta et lui avaient créer un lien, Ichigo n'allait plus jamais faire quelque chose qui risquait de lui faire perdre ses pouvoirs, j'allais pouvoir ainsi continuer à veiller sur lui. Le plus dans cette histoire, c'était la tranquillité que j'avais depuis que le hollow blanc passait tout son temps à observer et commenter les moindres faits et gestes du shinigami, je pouvais enfin méditer sans être dérangé.

La grossesse de l'arrancar était très bénéfique pour l'apaisement de mon âme.

_je remercie encore une fois Yayuhe pour sa correction _


	23. Chapitre bonus 1 part 2

**Chapitre Bonus 1 : point de vue de la famille sur la grossesse partie 2**

**PDV Ishin**

Au début, je ne cautionnais pas trop la venue d'un arrancar sous mon toit, puis j'ai vu le bonheur dans les yeux de mon fils. Je voyais qu'il pensait enfin à lui, à être heureux et non plus à celui de tout le monde. Non pas que je n'étais pas content de voir Ichigo protéger ses petites sœurs et ses amis, en réalité j'étais fier de lui, mais je savais aussi qu'il y laissait son bien-être. Je pouvais aussi voir qu'il commençait à faire le deuil de Masaki et à arrêter de s'en vouloir. Je le voyais de plus en plus sourire, même s'il pensait que personne ne pouvait le voir. Même si j'avais parfois encore un peu de mal avec l'idée que mon fils soit avec un hollow, sûrement un restant de mon instinct de shinigami, j'appréciais les regards que le petit couple pouvait se lancer et j'étais fier que mon grand garçon soit enfin en couple, même si j'imaginais avoir plutôt une belle-fille, pour avoir des petits-enfants. Enfin je n'étais pas lésé, j'allais tout de même en avoir, sans avoir su au préalable que c'était possible, j'avais évidement peur pour mon enfant, le trouvant peut-être encore un peu trop jeune, mais rapidement j'ai été rassuré de voir la maturité d'Ichigo face à la situation, pas que je doutais de lui, il a toujours fait preuve de sagesse quand il en avait besoin. J'étais tout de même un peu triste et j'ai beaucoup pleuré sur le portrait de Masaki car je savais que je perdrais mon fils, qu'il allait se détacher encore plus de moi, pour s'occuper de sa propre petite famille.

Cette grossesse bien inattendue était sûrement bénie pour avoir rendu heureuse mon fils et même s'il y avait un petit arrière goût amère je ne pouvais que me réjouir du bonheur d'un de mes enfants.

**PDV Karin**

Je ne comprenais pas Ichi-nii qui s'était lié à son ancien ennemi et qui était heureux ainsi. Mais bon je ne le jugeais pas, je trouvais juste cela bizarre et puis le plus important, c'était qu'il soit heureux. Et puis Grimmjow n'était pas si mal, on aurait put se retrouver avec pire, lui au moins jouait au foot avec moi dans le jardin quand il n'était pas trop fatigué par sa grossesse. D'ailleurs cela me paraissait toujours aussi étrange qu'un homme puisse être enceinte, m'enfin je crois que la bizarrerie était inscrite dans nos gènes alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Au final je m'accommodais assez bien avec ce phénomène. Par contre ce qui me gonflait c'est le vieux schnock dans notre cuisine qui ne faisait que de déverser sa joie sur le poster de maman et si ce n'était pas son bonheur qu'il y faisait dégouliner c'était sa tristesse à l'idée que son fils fasse sa vie et l'abandonne. Je savais très bien qu'Ichi-nii n'allait pas nous abandonner, même s'il devait partir au Hueco Mundo je me doutais qu'il viendrait dès qu'il le pourrait et qu'il serait avec nous par la pensée. Le seul autre désagrément, le bruit, je savais qu'ils s'aimaient, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas les entendre, encore si ce n'était que des déclarations d'amours, bien que mièvres, ça aurait passé, mais je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans leur chambre. Je n'étais pas comme ma sœur et l'autre zouave à absolument vouloir entrer dans l'intimité de mon frère.

La grossesse de mon beau frère, malgré sa bizarrerie me faisait plaisir, car mon frère semblait épanoui et notre famille était heureuse.

**PDV Yuzu**

J'étais juste heureuse de voir le bonheur de mon frère s'afficher sur son visage, d'avoir un nouveau membre dans notre famille, de savoir que deux autres membres allaient venir rendre notre foyer encore plus joyeux et animé. Et puis mon beau-frère était beau comme mon frère alors leurs enfants ne pouvaient qu'être magnifique. Quand j'ai vu les petits habits, autant ceux que mon père avait descendu du grenier, que ceux que les amoureux avaient acheté, j'ai juste été aux anges, c'était juste trop mignon. Si j'avais eu un peu plus d'argent j'aurais acheté pleins de petits vêtements, de jolies peluches. Grimmjow en plus d'être joli garçon, était vraiment gentil, il aimait bien me regarder faire à manger quand il le pouvait et manger avec un appétit qui faisait plaisir. Et puis il m'a laissé plusieurs fois toucher son ventre.

Cette grossesse était pour moi une bénédiction pour notre famille et pour moi qui allait être tante. Ichigo a fait de moi une sœur heureuse.

_je remercie Yayuhe pour sa correction _


	24. Chapitre bonus 1 part 3

**Chapitre Bonus 1 : point de vue de la famille sur la grossesse **

**PDV Kon**

Comment Ichi pouvait me faire ça, comment il pouvait me priver de nee-san pour y mettre un homme plat et bien trop musclé à la place ! Comment il a pu me faire ça ! En plus, pendant un bout de temps j'ai dut entendre et voir leurs copulations, comme si j'avais envie d'entendre et voir deux hommes en train de faire leur affaire. Moi mon truc c'était les femmes, de préférence à forte poitrine, sauf pour nee-san, mais nee-san était parfaite. Quand nee-san à pris une chambre à côté je me suis précipité chez elle pour dormir dans ses bras. Elle m'a rejeté mais je suis resté dormir dans la chambre, au moins je n'avais plus la vue, je préférais nettement regarder ma nee-san. Qu'elle était belle ! En plus de tous les malheurs qu'Ichigo me faisait vivre, il fallait que l'autre soit enceinte. Je savais que vu ma situation de mod soul qui aurait du être détruit, je ne peux pas dire, mais une grossesse masculine c'était juste contre nature, ça n'aurait jamais du pouvoir se produire.

Cette grossesse je la détestais ! Enfin sauf quand j'ai su qu'ils allaient avoir une petite fille, j'allais avoir une nee-san en plus.

_je remercie encore une fois Yayuhe pour sa correction _


	25. Chapitre bonus 2 part 1

**Chapitre bonus 2 : point de vue des amis d'Ichigo sur la grossesse.**

**PDV Inoue**

Bien sûr que j'étais triste, Kurosaki-kun ne m'appartenait plus, m'avait-il en réalité un jour appartenu. Je savais qu'il n'allait plus veiller autant sur moi, qu'il avait à présent autre chose à protéger que la princesse en danger que j'ai bien trop souvent été. Mais je ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Jaggerjack-san, ils allaient bien ensemble et je pense que j'aurais dût le comprendre pendant leur combat qu'ils allaient finir par s'aimer. Même si ça me faisait mal de le dire, ils allaient bien ensemble. Et puis Ichigo-kun avait l'air vraiment heureux. L'amour n'est-il pas d'être heureux quand l'autre l'est ? Je pense que si, car j'arrivais à trouver mon bonheur dans cette histoire. J'aimais bien aller dans les magasins pour acheter des petits cadeaux pour les jumeaux, j'aimais bien regarder les échographies. En les voyant je me demandais ce que ça m'aurait fait si j'étais tombée enceinte de Kurosaki-kun à la place, est-ce que j'aurais été capable d'assumer comme le couple le faisait, comme si c'était facile. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu assumer aussi bien. En les regardant j'essayais d'imaginer comment allait être les enfants et j'essayais de m'imaginer comment leurs petits vêtements allaient pouvoir leur aller. Bien souvent je faisais comme si de rien n'était, je gardais le même comportement, mon sourire et ma joie de vivre qui me faisaient passer pour bizarre au yeux de tous, pour ne pas que mes amis s'inquiètent trop pour moi et pour qu'Ichigo-kun ne s'en veuille pas. Mais peu à peu ce comportement revenait naturellement, mon sourire n'était plus forcé et ma joie n'était plus feinte. Cela a commencé à aller mieux pour mon moral le jour où Grimmjow-san à mangé avec délice mes petits plats, je me suis sentie utile et je savais que tout le monde trouvaient mes repas bizarres et pas forcément bon, alors cela faisait plaisir de voir que mon rival aimait réellement manger ce que je faisais.

Cette grossesse me rendait triste et heureuse à la fois. Triste car je perdais définitivement Kurosaki-kun mais heureuse car je pouvais enfin le voir sourire.  
Cette grossesse je l'ai vécue à fond en me mettant parfois honteusement à la place de Jaggerjack-san.

**PDV Uryu**

Je ne cautionnais absolument pas que Grimmjow fasse partie de notre groupe. Et je n'aimais pas du tout le fait que tout le monde l'accepte aussi facilement. D'après moi, il risquait de faire du mal à Orihime. Ichigo était complètement inconscient, lui qui voulait toujours protéger tout le monde, il mettait l'une de ses précieuses amies en danger. En plus il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il faisait de la peine à Inoué. Franchement il n'avait aucun cœur, il ne tenait même pas l'animal en laisse et le laissait dire les choses cruement sans se demander si cela n'allait pas faire de la peine à la rouquine. Et puis le félin me parlait mal. De plus c'était quoi cette histoire de grossesse, ce n'était ni logique, ni plaisant, et j'avais un peu peur de ce qu'allait donner l'alliance des deux caractères et des deux puissances. Le seul point positif à cette histoire était que je pouvais créer plein de petits vêtements pour enfants. Bien sûr, par fierté je ne les offrais pas tous, j'en donnais certains aux filles pour qu'elles puissent les donner à Ichigo. Je laissais à Chad le domaine des peluches, vu qu'il adorait ça.

Cette grossesse je la désapprouvais totalement mais en même temps une partie de moi trouvait ça presque mignon.

**PDV Chad**

**…**  
Quoiqu'il se passe, j'aurais soutenu Ichigo, tout comme lui l'aurait fait pour moi alors je ne pouvais pas désapprouver cette histoire

Cette grossesse me permettait de regarder les peluches sans que l'on me fixe bizarrement, et me permettait d'en acheter plusieurs pour mes futurs neveux. Cela me faisait plaisir.

_je remercie Yayuhe pour sa correction _


	26. Chapitre bonus 2 part 2

**Chapitre bonus 2 : point de vue des amis d'Ichigo sur la grossesse partie 2**

**PDV Rukia**

Je ne dis pas qu'au début je n'ai pas eu peur de Grimmjow, après tout, il m'avait blessé assez gravement et s'en était pris plusieurs fois à Ichigo. Mais je devais dire qu'en les voyant interagir tous les jours ensemble, en voyant leur complicité, qu'ils ne voulaient pas forcément apparente, j'ai du changer d'avis. J'ai finit par penser que le bleuté était juste un chaton mais avec une force de panthère, dès qu'il avait peur il sortait les griffes mais il n'était pas méchant. Il avait juste un tempérament libre et n'aimait pas les règles comme mon meilleur ami. Et tout comme lui, il aimait se battre. Après réflexion, je penses qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et puis comment j'aurais pu continuer de trembler de peur devant l'un des pères de mes neveux et celui qui rendait le sourire au paysan rouquin. Je crois que parfois j'étais aussi excitée que Yuzu fasse à la situation. Pour montrer mon plaisir à l'heureux couple, j'avais décidé de leur offrir plein de Chappy, à toutes les sauces pour leurs enfants. J'en profitais bien évidement pour remplir ma chambre chez la famille Kurosaki de ses magnifiques lapins et pour en acheter pour à la Soul Society.

J'ai aimé vivre cette grossesse en même temps qu'eux, pouvoir suivre l'évolution des bébés à travers les échographies et voir tous ces petits accessoires de bébé qui s'entassaient un peu partout dans la maison.

**PDV Renji**

Je voyais qu'il se passait des choses bizarres, que quelque chose m'échappait, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Ichi me paraissait différent, peut-être un peu trop différent, mais j'ai mis ça sur le lien amoureux qu'il a créé avec le sexta, j'avais d'ailleurs bien rigolé en rentrant chez Urahara quand je me suis rendu compte que celui qui se faisait prendre c'était l'espada, mais jamais je ne lui aurais dit en face je n'étais pas suicidaire. Je trouvais le couple bizarre, je me demandais comment Ichigo pouvait accepter de sortir avec son ancien ennemi, mais j'essayais de ne pas me poser trop de questions, le rouquin avait toujours été différent et cela n'allait pas changer. Aimer et coucher avec son adversaire c'était tout Ichi. Je ne me posais pas non plus de question car je n'étais pas doué pour la réflexion, j'étais plus fait pour l'action, mais j'aurais peut-être dut m'en poser un peu plus.

Cette grossesse, je n'en avait même pas été mis au courant. Même si je comprend pourquoi j'en ai quelque peu été blessé.

_merci à Yayuhe pour sa correction _


	27. chapitre bonus moment 1

**Chapitre bonus 3 : petits moments de complicité**

**Moment 1**

**PDV Ichigo**

La première réelle discutions sur notre couple a eu lieu assez tard, plus d'un mois après son emménagement dans ma chambre d'adolescent. Avant, notre relation était surtout physique et du à notre lien, guidée par nos instincts.

On disait assez facilement que l'on était en couple, le lien que nous ressentions n'étant pas compréhensible par ceux qui ne le vivaient pas, mais a nos yeux la situation n'était pas des plus claires. On savait que ce lien nous rapprochait et nous obligeait à être ensemble par le corps et l'esprit, que l'on allait être pères mais est-ce que l'on s'aimait réellement? De mon côté, je pense que je l'aimais, c'était devenu plus que de l'attachement, du côté de Grimmjow c'était un peu plus compliqué comme cette discutions me l'a rapidement montré. Je lui ai un jour posé la question :

« -Que ressens tu pour moi ?  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me faire chier avec tes histoires de beaux sentiments. Tu vois pas que je joue et puis tu sais très bien ce que je ressens, me répondit-il  
-Justement je ne sais pas. Je sais ce que notre lien nous fait percevoir, mais pas ce que toi tu penses réellement de moi, lançais-je.  
-Ce que je penses de toi, attend maintenant je penses que tu me fais chier à ne pas me laisser jouer tranquillement. »

Comme j'ai pu le voir assez rapidement, mais ça je m'en doutais déjà, mon compagnon était juste incapable de s'ouvrir et je dus réellement insister pour avoir des réponses à mes questions.

« -Et autrement, tu penses quoi de moi ?  
-Je penses que t'es vraiment une gonzesse avec tes questions à la con.  
-OK. J'ai peut-être l'air d'une nana trop sentimentale mais je crois qu'il est normal de mettre les choses au clair, après tout, on a un lien mais est-ce suffisant ? Alors s'il te plait répond à mes questions même si elle te font chier.  
-OK, je vais te dire mais je suis pas sur que tout te fasse plaisir. Déjà t'es canon, et tu te bats plutôt bien, je ne pourrais de toute façon pas dire le contraire vu que tu as réussi, même avec du mal, à gagner contre moi. Après je te trouve trop arrogant mais ta ténacité peut aussi être une qualité, même si elle me gonfle. Tu es aussi trop protecteur, ce qui peut être emmerdant mais après je penses que c'est bien pour tes faibles amis, je ne penses juste pas faire partie des faibles que tu dois protéger »

**PDV Grimmjow**

Je dois avouer que lorsque je faisais la liste des qualités d'Ichi, je devais un peu censurer ma pensée. Jamais je n'aurais osé lui dire, pour préserver mon ego, que j'aimais sentir sa protection, jamais je ne lui aurais non plus avoué que j'aimais sa présence, que je me sentais bien avec lui. Je pensais lui avoir largement concédé en lui avouant deux trois trucs.

**PDV Ichigo**

« -Après pour les sentiments, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, un hollow n'est pas censé en avoir, on a pas de cœur, la preuve on a un trou à la place, continua-t-il, tu devras te contenter du lien.  
-Pour le moment tu ne l'as plus ton trou alors qui sait, rigolais-je  
-Ne rêve pas trop quand même petite fraise. »

Malgré l'ambiance redevenue meilleure, Grimm s'assit entre mes jambes et posa mes mains sur son ventre plat. Comme pour se faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir me donner plus. Bizarrement cela me convainc du contraire.

_Merci à Yayuhe pour sa correction _


	28. chapitre bonus moment 2

**Chapitre bonus 3 : petits moments de complicité**

**Moment 2**

**PDV Ichigo**

La chasse aux hollows se faisait de manière légèrement différente à présent, je traquais toujours ceux présent à Karakura mais avec Grimmjow on allait assez souvent tout les deux hors de la ville. Lui ne se nourrissait jamais près de chez nous, mais je ne venais pas toujours avec lui, mais j'aimais bien l'accompagner parfois, après tout, ça faisait partie de nos points communs.

La première fois que je l'ai vu manger, j'ai été un peu troublé, c'était assez bizarre, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai trouvé ça dégueu, ni que j'ai apprécié, j'ai juste trouvé ça étrange. Après je m'y suis habitué.

Ce jour là étant un samedi on avait décidé de passer la journée ensemble on a donc été a Tokyo en Sonido pour lui et en Shumpo pour moi. Avant qu'un de ces monstres ne se montre nous avons du attendre longtemps. On en a profité pour gentiment se battre, sans rien casser, en prenant ça comme un jeu, en rigolant tout les deux ensemble. À un moment donné, taquin il a relevé mes mains et les a collé contre le mur juste à coté avant de m'embrasser, je crois que si l'on avait pas senti une proie venir d'un garganta on aurait fini par aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser, nos chasses finissaient souvent ainsi de toute manière.

Je lui laissait le hollow, trop faible pour qu'on puisse s'amuser à deux dessus. J'aimais bien aussi le regarder, ayant été souvent l'objet de son combat je ne pouvais pas bien me rendre compte, mais je trouvais que même sans sa résurrection, mon chaton ressemblait vraiment à une panthère. Il bondissait tel un félin jouant avec une souris, il ne pouvait en tout cas pas le renier. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se jeta sur moi. Comme d'habitude cela finit en baise torride, en espérant que personne n'ai un tant soit peu d'énergie spirituelle dans le coin.

_merci à Yayuhe pour la correction_


	29. chapitre bonus moment 3

**Chapitre bonus 3 : petits moments de complicité**

**Moment 3**

**PDV Grimmjow**

Je l'avouais même si j'avais honte, j'avais beau détester ce que devenait mon corps, (en même temps le ventre qui grossit, les vomissements au début et les moments de faiblesse pour quelqu'un qui aime autant être fort comme moi, bin c'est pas top) j'aimais quand Ichi posait sa tête au niveau du rebondis visible sous ma forme spirituelle. C'était étrange pour moi qui n'aimais pas tout ce qui se rapportait au gnangnan mais j'aimais la douceur de ces moments, j'avais une impression de puissance différente de celle que je pouvais avoir en me battant, j'avais l'impression d'être tout pour une personne, d'être le roi de son monde. Hors de ces moments, je savais bien que ma fraise avait ses sœurs pour qui il pouvait tout sacrifier ou presque et qu'il avait ses amis, mais lorsqu'il mettait son oreille contre mon ventre plus rien à part nous deux et les enfants n'existait.

**PDV Ichigo **

J'adorais quand mon chaton me laissait toucher son ventre, je me savais très niais dans ces moments mais je m'en foutais carrément. Cela me détendais et j'avais l'impression de communiquer un peu avec les jumeaux de cette manière. En plus c'était un moment tendre comme un autre et à part lors de certaines fois où l'on couchait ensemble et ces instants là, la tendresse ne nous connaissait pas trop. Parfois, je pouvais sentir un des petits bouger, c'était mignon.

_Merci à Yayuhe pour sa correction_


	30. chapitre bonus moment 4

**Chapitre bonus 3 : petits moments de complicité**

**Moment 4**

**PDV Grimmjow**

Parfois, je me demandais ce que je foutais dans cette foutue famille, à cette foutue table, ils sont juste tous cinglés. Heureusement que je pouvais bien manger et que je pouvais aussi aider Ichi et sa sœur et mettre son père KO. C'était d'ailleurs le pire, Karin elle était particulièrement cynique, ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais elle avait aussi le caractère à chier de son frère et le truc c'est que ce caractère merdique je ne le supportais que chez lui, j'aimais tout de même bien jouer au foot avec elle. La seule potable c'était Yuzu, elle était toujours aux petits soins et puis elle faisait bien à manger et étrangement j'adore bouffer de la nourriture humaine. De temps en temps, je lui laissais même toucher mon ventre mais c'était un secret entre nous car Ichi était si content que se soit nos moments à nous deux.

Je me disais que j'étais là pour remplir mon ventre et pour faire plaisir à ma fraise qui voulais que je m'adapte et que je connaisse sa famille, si précieuse à ses yeux. Mais en fait je me rendais tout de même compte que l'ambiance était drôle et qu'au moins il y en avait de l'ambiance contrairement à ce que j'ai pu connaître au Hueco Mundo. Tout le monde se disputaient à table et moi je me poilais car je dois avouer que je ne comprenais pas tout à leur dispute, donc je ne pouvais pas participer. Et puis des fois entre deux disputes où le macaque (pour ça je suis bien d'accord avec la petite brune) se jetait sur le poster de la mère d'Ichi (je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, je savais bien l'histoire et l'importance de cette femme pour chacun d'eux, mon amant m'avait tout raconté, mais de là à se jeter sur une affiche …) je sentais ce dernier prendre ma main et mes rires cessèrent. C'était bizarre l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Parfois pour les supporter et à cause de mon comportement je me demandais si je n'étais pas aussi fou qu'eux. Mais après, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, je découvrais le sens du mot famille, enfin je ne voulais pas que mes gosses soient élevé comme ça non plus.

_Merci à Yayuhe pour sa correction_


	31. chapitre bonus moment 5

**Chapitre bonus 3 : petits moments de complicité**

**Moment 5**

**PDV Ichigo**

Encore une fois une bande de mec complètement allumé était venu me chercher à la fin des cours. Soit disant car j'avais agressé un des leurs, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si l'on me cherchait, j'avais bien le droit de me défendre. Je ne me rappelais même plus du type.

Grimmjow n'était pas là au moment où ils m'ont attaqué, en réalité j'étais seul, mais je savais que mon compagnon n'allait pas tarder. Je voulais finir avant qu'il n'arrive car le félin ne contrôlait pas sa force et était particulièrement énervé en ce jour donc il risquait d'en tuer un. Malheureusement pour moi ils étaient un peu trop nombreux, et même si je n'étais pas en difficulté j'avais l'arcade ouverte et mon chaton arrivait pour se mêler de la bataille.

On s'était mis dos à dos presque sans s'en rendre compte, comme par automatisme. Les coups de poings valsaient d'un coté comme de l'autre, notre combat était bien rodé, l'un de ceux que l'on mène avec un allié avec lequel on a tellement l'habitude de se battre, avec qui l'on aime se battre et qui ont a confiance. Parfois, on communiquait par le regard, pour coordonner nos attaques, d'autres on comptait juste sur l'habitude.

Cela continuait ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'un des gros balèze pas encore à terre, l'un des derniers adversaire debout, frappe durement Grimm dans le ventre au point qu'il en tousse. Je me suis ensuite durement énervé contre les racailles qui pouvaient encore se battre, je pense qu'au moins un ou deux ont fini à l'hôpital. Je savais que ma panthère et les enfants ne risquaient rien dans leur gigai mais quand même le geste ne m'a pas plu. On est ensuite rentré, pour faire soigner mon arcade, la seul véritable blessure qu'ils ont réussit à nous faire.

_Encore une fois merci à Yayuhe pour me corriger cette fic_


	32. Chapitre bonus 4

**Chapitre bonus 4 : point de vue du magasin Urahara sur la grossesse. **

**Pdv Urahara**

Au début cela m'avait un peu surpris, puis cela m'avait intéressé et amusé. Je pus avoir des cobayes pour mes expériences, chose que l'on recherche tout le temps en tant que scientifique, même si je ne suis pas comme Mayuri, à vouloir torturer mes cobayes, je les respecte moi. Et puis en plus des gigais adaptés aux arrancar et aux jumeaux et autre échographe, je trouvais amusant de créer des jeux pour les bébés et enfants. Cela me fit aussi plaisir car je voyais mon petit Ichigo-kun grandir, moi qui l'avais vu devenir shinigami et vizard, et en tant que grand sentimental, même si cela ne se voit pas trop sous mon bob et mon éventail, j'appréciais le voir amoureux de son grand ennemi.

Cette grossesse a été le moyen pour moi de m'amuser à créer de nouvelles expériences auxquelles je n'aurais même jamais pensé sans cela.

**Pdv Yoruichi**

Voir les différentes situations dans lesquelles Ichigo pouvait se mettre a toujours été une source de divertissement, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il deviendrait père aussi jeune, lui le jeune homme si timide avec les filles, qui ressemble à une tomate bien mûr à chaque fois qu'il voit une fille. Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il allait devenir père. Je fus surprise, quand j'appris que la mère était un homme, encore mieux un arrancar je ne pus me retenir d'être prise d'un fou rire, décuplé quand on voit de quel arrancar il était question. Une fois ma crise de fou rire finie je ne pus que m'attendrir devant les scène souvent extrêmements mignonnes que je pouvais parfois voir lorsque je matais discrètement Kurosaki, sous ma forme féline, par la fenêtre du salon, je n'étais pas folle au point de regarder dans leur chambre, je n'avais pas envie de me faire tuer par l'un des deux mâles. Cela était attendrissant de voir la panthère aussi tendre avec Ichi, pour mon petit rouquin préféré je n'ai jamais douté de la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Cette grossesse m'amusa beaucoup, et me fit plaisir.

**Pdv Tessai**

Cela ne pouvait que me faire plaisir de voir le jeune Ichigo pouvoir avoir sa propre famille et être heureux après tout ce que la guerre à put lui faire subir alors qu'il était si jeune. Cela me faisait aussi plaisir de pouvoir assister à une grossesse si différente et de pouvoir prendre soin de tout ce petit monde, ce n'est pas Ginta ou Ururu qui me laissaient prendre soin d'eux. Je pus aussi voir toute la boutique en être bouleversée positivement, tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup et je pouvais voir le bonheur irradier de tous.

Cette grossesse m'a permis de voir tous mes proches d'être heureux après cent année de doute et de douleur.

_merci à Yayuhe pour sa correction_


	33. Chapitre bonus 5 part 1

**Chapitre bonus 5 : problème de voisinage**

**7 mois et demi de grossesse**

**PDV Grimmjow**

Je venais de revenir des courses car Ichi n'avait pas eu le temps, l'autre folle qui lui sert de patronne l'ayant retenu beaucoup plus longtemps au boulot, quand je vis ma jeune voisine du dessous. Elle me regardait de travers, déjà que les courses m'avaenit réellement emmerdé alors me faire juger par une pouf même pas capable de tenir son gosse cela me pompait réellement le dard. Je ne me retiens pas de lui lancer un « je sais que je suis beau mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu peux me relooker, tu veux peut-être une photo pour compléter tes souvenirs ». Elle eut tout de même la bonne idée de rougir. Heureusement pour elle l'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage.

De mon côté je n'avais pas de bol, y avait l'autre vieille qui monopolisait le couloir, juste pour me faire chier, ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné de sa part. Je ne pris pas la peine de la saluer.  
« -Vous les jeunes vous n'avez plus aucun respect, vous ne saluez même pas vos ancêtres (Je voyageais entre là et le Hueco Mundo avant qu'elle ne naisse alors elle pouvait se le foutre où je pensais son ancêtre), vous vous teignez en des couleurs vulgaires et vous couchez comme des lapins entre hommes, me critiqua-t-elle.  
-Vous voulez peut-être voir si c'est une couleur mes cheveux, je vous jure que non, répliquais-je en commençant à défaire le bouton de mon jeans.  
-Non, non sûrement pas vous êtes d'un vulgaire.  
-J'ai compris je suis grossier, gay, ...mais franchement qu'est-ce que ça vous fait qu'Ichi et moi on soit ensemble, ce n'est pas interdit. Et puis je ne serais pas aussi vulgaire avec vous, ni aussi impoli si vous nous respectiez un minimum Ichi et moi. La politesse c'est dans les deux sens, désolé si vous ne l'avez pas compris à votre si grand âge. Les vieux sont censés être sage, vous êtes juste mal baiser, finis-je avant de refermer la porte d'entrée »

_merci à Yayuhe pour la correction_


	34. Chapitre bonus 5 part 2

**Chapitre bonus 5 : problème de voisinage**

**2 jours après l'accouchement**

**PDV Ichigo**

Vous savez ce qui est pire que deux jumeaux qui ont faim en pleine nuit, une voisine qui frappe la cloison car les dit jumeaux pleurent.

Déjà que ni Grimmjow, ni moi n'étions bien réveillés alors que nous dévions faire les biberons rapidement, et si en plus une vieille mal luné ne comprend pas que des bébés n'avaient que les cris pour s'exprimer on avait pas fini. Heureusement habitué à me réveiller en pleine nuit pour chasser les hollows qui se foutaient de l'heure qu'il était, je réussis assez vite à faire chauffer le lait pour ensuite donner sa pitance à Aiko. Mon chaton s'occupant d'Akira. Une fois le rot fait je remis la petite dans son berceau et je partis ranger le bazars mis dans la cuisine. Heureusement car je ne tardais pas à apercevoir les pleures de ma fille qui venait sûrement de salir sa couche.

La nuit se finit rapidement, heureusement pour nous je ne travaillais que le soir. Une fois bien réveillé, le petit-déj' pris et étant laver je décidais de sortir la poubelle quand je me frottais à la voisine qui décidément était quasiment présente à chacune de nos entrées et sorties de chez nous. Elle m'interpella :  
« -Vous pourriez arrêter de faire du bruit en pleine nuit.  
-Excusez moi mais les pleures d'un bébé ne se contrôlent pas. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes trop vieille pour vous souvenir de la manière dont communique les nouveaux nés ou si personne n'a jamais voulu de vous au point que vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant, mais un bébé n'arrive pas à parler et il faut bien qu'il dise s'il a faim. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si l'on faisait des fêtes à outrances, on élève juste des jumeaux, le bruit est tout à fait justifiable. Maintenant si vous voulez bien je vais jeter cette poubelle.  
-Petit insolent. Un enfant ne devrait jamais être entre les mains de personnes aussi contre nature que vous deux.  
-Je ne vous permets pas, notre orientation sexuelle ne vous regarde en rien et notre couleur de cheveux non plus. Je veux bien être gentil mais j'en ai marre de vous supporter vous et votre intolérance, vous et votre sale manie de nous surveiller, parce que ne me dites pas que vous apparaissez à la porte à chaque fois que l'on sort et que l'on rentre par pur hasard. Vous êtes juste une vieille commère qui n'a rien d'autre à foutre de ses journées que d'emmerder le monde. En réalité je vous plains sérieusement. Maintenant je vais m'en allez en vous prévenant juste d'une chose, je suis bien gentil, je suis quelqu'un qui adore protéger et qui n'hésite pas à se sacrifier pour les autres, mais si vous osez vous en prendre à ma famille je saurai me changer en démon et vous n'aurez plus aucune nuit tranquille. » (« bien jouer mon roi, ça c'était de l'engueulade »)

Je m'enfuis rapidement avant d'exploser et de laisser mon coté hollow prendre le contrôle (« Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre le contrôle mon roi, c'est juste ton côté colérique et dangereux, celui que tu ne montres que lors des combats, qui prend le dessus. En tout cas quand tu parles du démon qui hantera ses nuit, je me ferais un plaisir de prendre ce rôle majesté. Après tout, même si tu es le père je le suis un peu aussi et puis elle a osé tous nous insulter »). Autant ma raison me disais de ne pas laisser Shiro mettre sa futur menace à exécution car je savais qu'il pouvait être pire qu'un démon (« Merci majesté »), autant mon côté énervé et mon instinct riait déjà de ce que mon double allait pouvoir lui faire s'il le fallait. Je manquais sûrement un peu de sommeil pour oser faire confiance à mon hollow pour se genre de vengeance ou je commençais peut-être à avoir une réel confiance, très solide en lui.

**PDV Voisine (que j'aime haïr)**

Depuis quelques temps j'avais de nouveaux voisins, je ne leur faisait pas confiance, j'étais sur qu'ils allaient attirer des ennuis à tout l'immeuble. Déjà que certaines des personnes vivants ici étaient à la limite du bon goût, alors eux avec leur cheveux colorés, leur vulgarité, leur manque de respect envers les personnes âgées, rendez-vous compte qu'un des deux a voulu baisser son pantalon devant moi. J'étais sur que c'était des yakuza avec leur teinture et leur air méchant, de plus depuis leur emménagement il y a des personnes étranges qui traîne dans le coin, dont un homme avec les cheveux rouge et d'étranges tatouages.

Ce qui me gêné beaucoup aussi c'est qu'ils étaient ensemble mais pas en tant que simple ami, plutôt du genre en couple comme un homme et une femme mais en contre nature. Cela ne devrait pas exister. De plus ils ne se gênaient pas de leur vice et le montrent à tous et de manière très bruyante. Je crois que ce qui est le plus horrible c'est qu'ils s'occupaient de deux enfants même pendant la nuit, cela devrait être possible, en plus ils ne savaient même pas les élever, ils pleuraient alors que je dormais.

_merci à Yayuhe pour sa correction _


	35. Chapitre bonus 6

_Merci à Yahuhe pour la correction _

Chapitre Bonus 6 :

Il se passe environs deux semaines avant le chapitre 17.

PDV Ichigo

Encore une fois on était tombés à court de lubrifiant pendant l'acte, et encore une fois on a fini par prendre notre pied avec de l'huile de massage. Bien que cela avait quelque chose de sensuel et que ma queue glissait sans trop de problème dans l'intimité de Grimmjow, ce n'était pas fait pour. On avait décidé pour une fois de changer de pharmacie, la vendeuse nous regardant avec trop d'insistance, sûrement vu le rythme auquel on venait acheter le saint liquide (« En même temps mon roi vous êtes des vrais lapins et des lapins qui ont la main lourde sur le lubrifiant »). C'est pour cette raison que l'on se retrouvait par ce bel après-midi dans les rues à rechercher un nouvel endroit où avoir notre lubrifiant.

Au fil de notre avancée un peu au hasard, nous tombâmes sur une petite rue, que certains définiraient de peu rassurante. Moi je la voyais plutôt comme un recoin de nouvelles bagarres avec des mecs qui trouvaient notre couleur de cheveux pas à leur goût. Enfin d'une certaine manière une bonne baston ne nous aurait pas fait de mal, vu les nerfs à vif de mon chaton. Bon au final il n'y eu personne pour nous déranger mais nous sommes tombés sur la devanture d'un magasin un peu particulier et je n'étais pas vraiment sur d'avoir envie de mettre les pieds dans un sex shop.

Malheureusement pour moi le félin ayant compris que le mot sex voulait dire la fin de notre périple il m'entraîna derrière lui dans l'échoppe. J'eu un peu de mal à retenir un rougissement quand mon petit ami demanda où se trouvait le lubrifiant au caissier. Une fois qu'on en eu pris deux tubes, car d'après le bleuté mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, et puis que des comme ça, il n'en ont pas à la pharmacie. En même temps là-bas, ils n'ont que la version toute simple. Je n'étais pas sure qu'avoir du lubrifiant à la fraise serve à quelque chose, c'est pas comme si on le mangeait, mais bon ce que monsieur veux monsieur a. De toute façon c'est pas comme si ça ne coûtait pas aussi cher que celui de la pharmacie. Le second était un chauffant au gingembre. Je pris sur moi-même, me laissant entraîner par mon amant, des dosettes, ce qui pouvaient se révéler utile lorsqu'il souhaitait que je le prenne un peu partout, j'allais même en mettre dans mon kimono, ça serait sûrement mieux que la salive.

Au lieu de s'arrêter là, il continua de se balader dans le magasin. Je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise mais peut-être pas au point de faire tous les rayons. Quand je croisais les yeux de deux autres mecs je ne pus retenir mon rougissement. J'entendis un « Qu'il est mignon a rougir ainsi, le petit jeune ! ». Je ne fus apparemment pas le seul à avoir perçu la phrase vu le regard que leur lança mon petit ami, un de ses regards meurtriers qu'il manie si bien, celui accompagné d'un sourire de prédateur, en resserrant sa main autour de la mienne.

En continuant dans le magasin je me détendais après tout, cela pouvait être amusant. Et puis j'étais jeune, je pouvais bien en profiter avec mon félin. De plus je n'étais pas sure qu'après avoir eu les jumeaux, cela allait être faisable de découvrir de nouvelles aventures. Et puis cela allait peut-être pouvoir stimuler notre désir après. Ou du moins faire qu'il ne s'éteigne jamais, notre vie allait être très longue si aucun ne mourrait au combat alors des choses un peu différentes ne pouvaient pas faire de mal.

Il me présenta un plug anal en m'expliquant qu'ainsi, j'allais pouvoir moi aussi être pénétré même si ce n'est pas directement par lui. Je ne sais pas si j'avais forcément envie d'avoir un jouet dans le cul mais bon j'aimais bien la sensation de ses doigts alors je voulais bien tenter la choses. Par contre quand je vis la taille, je pris quelque chose d'un peu moins volumineux, pas sure d'être capable d'apprécier quelque chose d'aussi gros. Bien évidemment, il me répliqua que lui le faisait bien et qu'il appréciait, mais lui sa situation était différente, j'ai bien put voir que mes parois ne s'étiraient pas aussi bien que les siennes, même en les taquinant autant. Et puis il ne pouvait pas jouir si je ne le pénétrais pas. De mon coté j'ai pu voir en matant un porno (quoi j'ai bien le droit) que je ne pouvais dresser une tente qu'en voyant mon chaton, pas que ça me dérangeait, parce que il faut dire qu'il est très bandant. Il accepta sans trop de problème de prendre le modèle en dessous, car cela ce voyait qu'il appréciait déjà que je sois d'accord pour ses petits jeux.

Je pense que cela le surpris quand je pris de moi même un petit vibro de huit centimètre de long et de deux de diamètre selon la boite. Mais bon il n'allait pas se plaindre, j'étais enfin à l'aise pour pouvoir choisir moi même des choses pour notre plaisir commun hors de la chambre. La matière du sex toys me semblait douce, un peu comme du satin.

Quand on passait devant les huiles de massage, j'en profitait pour en choisir quelques unes, il restait encore deux bon mois pendant lesquels le dos de Grimmjow le ferait souffrir, alors si je pouvais en trouver des sympas et qui en plus pourraient servir par la suite, où même avant la fin de la grossesse à pimenter notre vie sexuel je n'étais pas contre. Je pris une bougie de massage à la fraise (la cire en fondant devenait une huile de massage donc cela pouvait se révéler assez romantique et bien sure, je pris fraise pour jouer avec mon prénom, même si je détestais cette interprétation de ce dernier, et puis aussi car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de variété, j'avais le choix entre fraise, vanille et chocolat). J'en pris aussi une huile au chocolat à manger, même si je ne pensais pas de me servir de cette option, cela pouvait toujours s'avérer intéressant. Et puis j'en pris une toute simple mais d'une odeur que je n'avais jamais vue en magasin, ayant un nom érotique (« Vu le nom il est normal que tu ne l'ais jamais vu en magasin mon roi »)

Mon félin continuait sans trop m'attendre donc je dus courir après lui. Il se trouvait dans un rayon qui ne me plus pas trop, je n'étais pas trop maso et connaissant le type ça n'allait pas être lui le soumis. J'eus un peu peur quand je vis que le rayon BDSM lui plaisait tant. Il me montra un fouet, ce à quoi je lui répondis un gros :  
« -Va te faire mettre !  
-Dès qu'on rentre bébé, dès qu'on rentre ! Répondit-il avant d'ajouter plus bas ayant enfin compris l'idée de vie privée, ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles que je te présente mon cul ici. »  
A la vision d'un Grimmjow, le pantalon baissé juste ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse le prendre, le dos cambré et le fesse tendue vers moi je me mis à bander, et à rougir dès que je me rendis compte de mon état. Mon chaton c'était lui aussi rendu compte de la protubérance dans mon jeans, éclata de rire.

Il me demanda ensuite pour que je nous prenne un bâillon. Même si je trouvais l'idée de nous faire taire en présence de ma famille assez tentante, je compris vite que lui, refuserait de le mettre. Et puis l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser ne me plaisait pas du tout. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de céder sur un point qui relevait du sado-masochisme. Je retins tout de même la leçon précédente et je ne lui dit pas d'aller se faire foutre, ni rien en rapport avec le sexe. Pour la première expression il aurait été capable de me sortir un truc du genre, « Je n'attend que ton sperme en moi ». Et si je lui avais dit d'aller se faire voir à la gare, il m'aurait répondu qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux le baiser, ce qui était vrai, son cul m'appartenait et personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher ou même de le regarder (« Mon roi tu es en train de nous faire une crise de jalousie pour une expression »). Je lui répondis juste d'un non agacé et sûrement un peu outré.

Malgré mes deux refus, monsieur le félin ne se décida pas à arrêter avec ses accessoires et me montra une paire de menottes en fourrure. J'éclatais de rire juste à penser qu'il m'imaginait avec de la fourrure rose aux poignets. Ensuite je fus offensé qu'il ai put me proposer un truc rose. Je crois qu'il a compris sans que je n'ai besoin de rien dire, il commençait à me connaître, même si il osait encore me proposer des engins de torture (et encore pire en rose). Il me fit des yeux de chaton malheureux, à la chat potté. D'une certaine manière cela fonctionnait car j'eus envie de lui faire plaisir, mais hors de question que je cède pour cette espèce de truc couleur fillette. Je regardais dans le rayon et je tombais sur une paire de menotte toute simple en cuir alors je lui montrais celle-là et la mis avec les futurs achats.

Ensuite je l'entraînais vers la caisse, n'ayant pas un compte en banque inépuisable et ayant peur qu'il continue à vouloir acheter des accessoires cochons. À la caisse j'ajoutais un nettoyant pour les sex toys. Je payais et l'on ressortit avec deux sacs bien plein.

Une fois à la maison je déballais le tout et je les cachais comme je pus ayant peur que mon peur trouve les sex toys. Bon il avait bien compris que depuis que j'étais en couple avec Grimmjow, ma chambre était une zone à risques s'il ne voulait pas être choqué. Je mis aussi les emballages dans un sac poubelle à part que je mis directement avec les déchets qui allaient être ramasser. Ni vu ni connu.


	36. Chapitre bonus 7

**Chapitre 7 : point de vue des vizard présent à la Soul Society sur la grossesse.**

**Pdv Rose**

Love me faisait souvent parvenir des nouvelles de la terre. J'avais beau avoir décidé de revenir à la Soul Society, je m'inquiétais tout de même du monde qui m'avait accueilli pendant cent ans. Un jour, il me dit qu'Ichigo allait devenir père, je fus content pour lui, tout semblait s'arranger dans sa vie, il avait à nouveau ses pouvoirs et il allait avoir un enfant. Pour lui qui avait déjà beaucoup mûrit, semble-t-il, c'était très positif. Quand j'appris le nom de la mère je fus certes surpris, mais pas autant que cela, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un homme ayant porté la vie, mais après tout, avec toutes les expériences faites par Aizen cela ne me choqua pas et même si le sexta était un ennemi, on pouvait voir qu'il y avait une petite tension entre lui et Ichigo. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. De plus, l'arrancar était aussi une victime d'Aizen et pour cela il méritait aussi d'être heureux malgré son caractère si particulier. J'ai beaucoup apprécié aussi d'avoir ce secret avec les autres capitaines vizard, c'était sympa de chercher à protéger notre petit dernier.

Cette grossesse me faisait plaisir, voir la famille des vizards s'agrandir, même de cette manière, était très plaisant.

**Pdv Shinji**

Quand je reçus l'information de la grossesse de Grimmjow je me suis posé beaucoup de question sur la possibilité d'un tel fait, mais je savais que Love n'aurait jamais menti à Rose alors je l'ai cru. Ce qui me vint en tête dans un second temps, c'est comment était-ce possible ? Bien évidement quand je sus que c'était dût au hollow intérieur d'Ichi je me suis posé encore d'autres questions, comment ce faisait-il qu'aucun de nous n'ai eu de chaleur ? Est-ce que cela pourrait nous arriver ? Puis j'appris un peu plus tard que c'était dût à une particularité du hollow. J'en fut soulagé et à partir de ce moment je pus réellement être heureux pour le dernier membre de notre famille. Et puis même si j'étais revenu à la Soul Society, je gardais une petite rancœur envers ces personnes qui nous avaient rayé de leur vie aussi facilement, alors ce fut drôle de voir leur colère quand ils l'apprirent.

Cette grossesse me fit me poser beaucoup trop de questions pour moi qui aime assez peu m'en poser, mais je la trouvais plutôt positive.

**Pdv Kensei**

Au début j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague de Shinji, puis quand je compris que c'était bien réel je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureux pour le gamin même si je n'avais jamais été très proche de lui. Bien que l'irréalisme de cette grossesse m'avait frappé, je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions, après tout, les choses ont été si étranges pendant cent ans que plus rien de m'étonnait dans notre monde si particulier. Je me suis vite rendu compte des problèmes auxquels les futurs parents s'exposaient, mais j'aimais le fait de cacher des choses aux shinigamis et de les voir s'énerver contre celui qui les avait sauvé plus d'une fois, sans se rendre compte de leur imbécillité, une fois la chose révélée, car bien que redevenu capitaine je ne les portais pas forcément tous dans mon cœur.

Cette grossesse me surpris, un peu, mais elle me paraissait positive, juste pour voir gueuler le gotei 13.

**Pdv Mashiro**

Bien évidement j'ai été la dernière au courant du fait qu'Ichigo allait être père, soit disant car ils n'avaient pas réellement confiance en moi pour tenir ma langue. Mais ils se sont tous les trois trompés jamais je n'aurais fait ça à Strawberry, je suis peut-être particulière mais je ne trahirais pas, même involontairement, un membre de ma famille. En réalité tenir le secret me plut particulièrement, avec le pervers et les deux autres on se réunissait parfois pour parler des dernières nouvelles de la terre et je jouais à l'agent secret pour échapper à la vue de tous les shinigamis présent dans le coin. Je fis même le pari avec Shinji, après que celui-ci ce soit remis du choc, sur ce que deviendraient les jumeaux,... des arrancars ? Des Vizards ? Des choses bizarres et inconnues ?

Cette grossesse m'amusa beaucoup et elle me permit de gagner de l'argent car j'avais gagné mon pari, ce sont des hollows bizarres et inconnus, ni arrancar, ni vizard.

_Merci à Yayuhe pour sa correction _

_Je suis désolée de la rapidité peu importante de publication de bonus mais je suis en plein déménagement donc c'est un peu compliquer. Pour le moment je n'ai qu'un seul autre chapitre bonus en préparation. Si quelqu'un à une idée de nouveau bonus je suis preneuse car pour le moment je ne sais plus trop quoi écrire comme bonus. Il y a des chances que le prochain chapitre soit le dernier. _


	37. Chapitre bonus 8

**Chapitre 8 : point de vue des capitaines sur les jumeaux Kurosaki-Jaggerjack**

**Pdv de Yamamotto (1ère div.)**

Ces enfants étaient des infamies, une honte pour la soul society ils n'auraient jamais dût exister et ils devaient être détruit dans les plus brefs délais

**Pdv de Soi-Fon (2ème div.)**

Ces enfants, je connaissais leur existence bien avant tout le monde, mais j'ai du garder le secret pour Yoruichi, qui m'a supplié dès qu'elle a su que j'étais au courant. Bien évidement ça a été dur pour moi, mais moi, ainsi que la plupart de mes hommes sommes encore fidèles à l'ancienne capitaine, alors je ne pouvais rien faire.

**Pdv Unohana (4ème div.)**

Ces enfants je ne pouvais pas vouloir leur mort, bien évidement qu'ils étaient contre nature, mais je ne pouvait pas vouloir la mort de deux enfants n'ayant rien fait de mal.

**Pdv Byakuya (6ème div.)**

Ces enfants, tout comme leur père pendant un bon moment, je les abhorres. Après j'appris que ma sœur était au courant et qu'elle les appréciait et la tendresse que j'ai pour elle me fit revoir un partie mon jugement, après tout, ce ne sont que des enfants il faut voir leur niveau de dangerosité lorsqu'ils seraient adulte.

**Pdv Komamura (7ème div.)**

Ces enfants je ne voulais pas forcément leur mort, mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre, préférant être fidèle au gotei 13.

**Pdv Kyoraku (8ème div.)**

Ces enfants j'aurais dût vouloir leur mort, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à donner la mort à un enfant. Je ne pouvais pas non plus vouloir la mort du petit Kurosaki, ce gamin est gentil et il faut que jeunesse se fasse, de plus je ne pouvais que penser qu'il serait capable de donner une éducation à ses jumeaux et qu'ils ne deviendront pas mauvais.

**Pdv Toshiro (10ème div.)**

Ces enfants, une partie de moi voulait les détester et les tuer mais une autre voulait juste qu'ils vivent et montrent de quoi ils sont capables. J'ai put connaître Kurosaki et malgré l'énervement que je ressentais souvent à ses cotés, je savais qu'il ne ferait pas de ses enfants des futurs criminels, malgré sa façon d'être, il reste quelqu'un de droit.

**Pdv Kenpachi (11ème div.)**

Ces enfants, si ils sont aussi fort que leurs pères je veux qu'ils grandissent et qu'ils m'affrontent. Sinon qu'ils vivent ou qu'ils meurent je m'en fous.

**Pdv Mayuri (12ème div.)**

Ces enfants, je les voulais pour moi ils étaient une source d'information inégalée, dès que j'ai appris leur existence, j'ai mis en place des protocoles expérimentaux leur étant dédiés. Le fait qu'ils soient deux étaient encore meilleur, car je pouvais me permettre d'abîmer un des deux sujets lors des expériences.

**Pdv Jushiro (13ème div.)**

Ces enfants, n'étaient que des enfants, ils ne pouvaient pas être mauvais, la suite dépendait de leur éducation et pour cela je ne désespérais pas de voir Kurosaki faire du bon travail. Pour moi il fallait leur laisser une chance. De plus je ne me voyais pas tuer un enfant.

_Je remercie pour la dernière fois de cette fic Yayuhe de m'avoir corriger, je suis triste de devoir finir cette fic mais il faut une fin à tous alors bisous à tous le monde merci de m'avoir suivit et à bientôt pour une futur fic ou un futur OS_


End file.
